Sálvame
by MissDinosaur
Summary: Después de años de estar viviendo el mismo sufrimiento, el desprecio y el rechazo quería que todo terminará, estaba cansado y no podía aguantar más el dolor, pero jamás pensó que un desconocido lo terminaría salvando y además cambiaría su vida. R27
1. Chapter 1

**Sálvame**

****Umh... después de cuatro años sin escribir me atreví a volver... esta historia tiene meses dando vueltas en mi cabeza así que decidí publicarla... ¡sólo espero que sea de su agrado!

Por el momento es el prólogo, así que será corto, de antemano pido disculpas si llega haber errores de ortografía u OCC de los personajes

Y nop, KHR no me pertence, si no a Amano-sensei!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sentía el viento soplar fuertemente, moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro. Dio un leve respiro intentado calmarse así mismo.

_Tenía miedo._

Siempre le había tenido miedo a las alturas, de hecho ni el mismo sabía porque había escogido ese lugar de todos, pero le daba igual ahora.

_Pronto terminaría todo. _

Era una noche hermosa lo debía admitir, las luces de los negocios, la gente caminando, las estrellas en el cielo, simplemente era un panorama hermoso, pero para el ya nada importaba. Toda esa hermosura no era más que una hipocresía, _una basura._ Por años había aguantado las críticas, los golpes, las miradas, los maltratos de todo el mundo y el desprecio de su familia.

_Estaba cansado._

-Sólo hazlo Tsuna- Se dijo así mismo viendo hacía abajo. –Caer de un edificio de 10 pisos no puede doler más de lo que ya duele-

Tomó otro respiro. Todo terminaría. Sonrió, lo único que quería era desaparecer, así el dolor que siente desaparecerá y todo el mundo estará mejor. Su madre podría irse a vivir con su padre, los maestros no tendrían que soportarlo más en clase, simplemente todo estará mejor sin él.

Dio un paso hacia al frente, un paso más y su vida terminaría, tomó otro respiro y levantó el pie, estaba decidido.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, sus manos empezaron a temblar, volteó su cabeza lentamente. ¿No se supone que estaba… _solo_? Pero ahora se encontraba un hombre parado detrás de él, vestía un traje negro con una fedora. Tsuna analizó su mirada, era seria, calculadora, pero en ella… había algo diferente, algo que no podía reconocer.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- le tembló la voz, estaba nervioso, si la persona era policía se metería en más problemas, o tal vez no… no estaba seguro, pero… no importaba si esa persona lo viera o no, si sólo daba un paso más su vida terminaría pronto, ya nada importaría. Si eso era, sólo un paso más y todo terminaría.

-¿En verdad piensas saltar?-

Pasaron unos segundos "sí" pensó, pero era incapaz de hablar. Por supuesto que quería saltar, su vida nunca tuvo sentido alguno ¿de qué le servía seguir con vida aguantando todo el dolor? Para nada, no le servía para nada.

-Escucha-

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era extraño, su voz… la voz de esa persona lo hacía sentir… diferente.

-Tal vez no conozco nada de ti, pero estoy seguro de algo- Hubo uno silencio por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni se movía –pero no creo que sea necesario que saltes y termines con tu vida-

Tsuna se quedó inmóvil, se sentía confundido, con miedo y con cierta ira. ¿Quién era esa persona para decirle que hacer? Quería que todo terminara. –Exactamente, no sabes nada de mí, así que no tienes por qué meterte- dijo el castaño en un tono molesto pero ¿Porqué no brincaba? En cierta manera esa mirada… lo detenía, había algo en ella que… le causaba una emoción diferente que no sentía desde que era un niño.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto el hombre de traje

-¿E-eh?- exclamó, no esperaba una pregunta así en un momento como ese

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Volvió a repetir

-Dieciséis-

Volvió haber un silencio entre ambos, el viento seguía soplando fuerte, la mirada de ambos era fija en la del otro, Tsuna podía sentir como la otra persona analizaba sus acciones, le incomodaba un poco. Observó que el otro dio unos pasos para acercarse a él.

-Dieciséis, eres joven- Una corriente de viento volvió a soplar. El sujeto analizaba la mirada del chico, era como un libro abierto, podía ver que tenía miedo pero que el deseo que todo acabara era grande_. Soledad_, fue la palabra que vino a su mente, el chico debía de estar solo, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza profunda, pero al mismo tiempo rogaban por un poco de atención, por un poco de _cariño._ Pensó por unos segundos más, si hacia un movimiento en falso la vida del chico acabaría, tenía que ser preciso. Levantó su mano lentamente, ofreciéndole al castaño tomarla. Tsuna sólo la vio, pero la forma en que lo hizo, como si fuera un bicho extraño, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir era un _milagro_.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-S-Sí me quedó… el dolor- el menor puso una mano sobre su pecho –El dolor sólo será más grande-

-Hagamos un trato- el azabache bajó su mano y miraba fijamente al otro –No brinques y… -

-¿Y qué? ¿Me quedaré solo por más tiempo? ¿Seguiré escuchando a mamá decirme lo mucho que desea estar con mi padre en vez de tener que cuidarme? ¿Tendré que seguir viendo sus miradas de desaprobación y vergüenza? ¿Seguiré soportando los golpes, las críticas y burlas de las demás personas?- La voz se le quebraba conforme seguía hablando, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. Quería brincar, pero quería seguir viendo esa mirada. –No quiero estar solo, ya no- dijo bajando la mirada. –Nadie me necesita, nadie me quiere con vida, soy un inútil-

-No brinques hoy- Tsuna se sorprendió y volteó a ver al sujeto enfrente de sí. –Ven mañana a la misma hora, si yo no estoy aquí puedes brincar- Volvió a ver que una mano se extendía enfrente de él, ofreciéndole tomarla de nuevo. Lo dudó por unos segundos, pero su mano temblorosa se levantó y tomó la mano del desconocido, quién aprovecho y lo jaló hacia donde se encontraba él. Ahora estaba a salvo.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- preguntó con la mirada fija en esos ojos, esa mirada… lo hacía sentir cálido, aún no podía describir lo que veía en ella pero… le gustaba.

-Reborn- sonrió -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi- en ese momento se dio cuenta que aún seguí tomando la mano de su acompañante, rápidamente la soltó y se formó un sonrojo en su cara.

Reborn se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Bajemos, o te congelaras aquí arriba- Tsuna observó como el otro se alejaba y después lo siguió, bajaron las escaleras del edificio en silencio, decidieron no tomar el elevador para no llamar la atención y una vez en la planta baja, salieron del lugar.

-C-Creo que… d-debo ir a c-casa- Dijo el castaño dubitativo.

-Te veo mañana- fue la respuesta que recibió

Y con eso último sus caminos se separaron.

* * *

Pensaba agregar más pero como es el prólogo decidí cortarlo aquí...

nuevamente espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Y si dejan un review me alegrarán el día! umh... porque quiere decir que les gusto! (?)

Gracias por leer!


	2. Día cero

****AH! primero que nada una disculpa... se que alguien le dije que iba a subir para el fin de semana... y la verdad eso estaba en mi mente, pero andaba ocupada con proyectos y trabajos que sólo logré escribir la mitad del capitulo. Después planeaba terminarlo el jueves para subirlo en la noche... pero me llego la noticia de que habían asesinado a alguien y pues la verdad perdí las ganas de escribir hasta ayer en la noche pude volver a inspirarme y hoy alcance a terminarlo.

Pero! por eso ahora tienen un capitulo más largo! (si el original iba a estar más corto) y ya estoy empezando a acomodar más las ideas en mi cabeza... sólo espero que vayan a hacer sentido en un futuro.

No, KHR no me pertenece y disfruten el capítulo!

**Capitulo 2: Día cero**

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentirla luz del sol pegar en su cara. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia el día anterior.

"De seguro fue la tención" pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama. Podía oler el desayuno que se preparaba en la cocina y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el rugir de su estómago. Cierto, no había cenado la noche pasada.

La noche pasada

Dio un suspiro al recordar todo lo que había pasado, todavía se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al escuchar aquel hombre… Reborn. Se levantó lentamente para tomar un baño, después de todo no tenía que preocuparse por ir a al escuela, aunque no podía engañarse así mismo, el hecho de no tener que correr todas las mañanas le hacia recordar que no había sido aceptado en ninguna preparatoria y eso… dolía.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludó a su madre entrando a la cocina

-¡Oh! Tsu-kun, buenos días- Nana se encontraba ya poniendo los platos en la mesa –Te levantaste más temprano de lo normal- Ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-S-Sí… no podía dormir muy bien-

-Llegaste algo tarde ayer, sólo escuche cuando cerraste la puerta al entrar-

-Ah, sí-

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, ambos con las miradas en sus platos, cada uno en su perdido en su propio pensamiento. Por un lado Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido de ayer, en Reborn y en la misteriosa mirada que mostraba ¿Serían las cosas diferentes?

-Tsu-kun, ¿Puedes ayudarme a comprar unas cosas para la cena de hoy? Iré a comer con una amiga pero no creo tener el tiempo para ir a la tienda-

-S-Sí, pero…-

-Bien, aquí tienes la lista y yo creo que con este dinero será más que suficiente para que alcances a comprar todas las cosas ¡Oh! Cierto, llévale este regalo al Señor Takamura, ¡de seguro a su nueva nieta le encantará!-

-Umh… mamá-

-Y no te olvides de que debes de comprar el bote grande de sal, si compras el pequeño no durará ni una semana-

-Mamá-

-Traes el cambio cuando vuelvas a casa ¿de acuerdo?-

Tsuna suspiró –De acuerdo- Odiaba ser ignorado, aunque últimamente empezaba hacer una contrumbre.

* * *

-Bien, entonces es el bote grande- Agarró el bote de sal y con eso ya había completado la mitad de la lista, nunca entenderá como su mamá ocupa tantos ingredientes para una cena de dos personas.

Los minutos pasaron y después de unas cuantas vueltas había logrado completar la lista, incluso consiguió darle el regalo al señor Takamura sin ningún problema. Por una extraña razón se sintió feliz, había podido conseguir lo que su madre le había pedido, tal vez por una vez en muchos años volvería a ver esa sonrisa de agradecimiento, esa mirada de que había logrado hacer algo bien.

-Ah, Dame-Tsuna, te emocionas por una simple tarea como comprar algo en la tienda- se rio de si mismo. -Ahora debo de pensar que voy a comer, si mamá no estará significa que tendré que comprar algo- se hablaba así mismo mientras seguía caminando con las bolsas, ni de chiste cocinaría, no quería quemar su casa, gracias.

-Oh, no sólo es un inútil si no que habla solo, no pensé que se podía ser más ridículo-

Tsuna se paralizó, conocía muy bien esa voz, ese tono de voz. Se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse lo que menos quería.

-¿Qué te trae a las calles Dame-Tsuna? Una pequeña rata saliendo de su escondite-

-¡M-Mochida-senpai!- sentía como sus manos le temblaban, sabía que Mochida no tenía compasión cuando el y su grupo lo golpeaban. Podría intentar correr pero siempre lo alcanzaban… y si corría posiblemente cosas que traía en las bolsas se arruinarían. –P-P-Por f-favor… hoy n-no- tartamudeó más de lo normal, sí, estaba asustado.

-¿Hoy no? ¿Pero de que hablas Dame-Tsuna?- Se acercó al castaño lentamente provocando más temblores en el menor. –Sólo queríamos saber si nos podías prestar algo de dinero, veras, queremos divertirnos un rato pero no será suficiente con lo que traemos nosotros ¿Nos harías ese favor?- Cerca, estaba demasiado cerca su cara.

-No tengo dinero-

-¿Eh? ¿Y que me dices de esto?- en un movimiento rápido ya había sacado el monedero del bolsillo de Tsuna.

-¡Ah! E-Eso es de mi mamá, e-es para comprar las co…- Lo siguiente que sintió fue una cachetada en su cara.

-Sabes que no me agradan las mentiras, vaya tienes suficiente dinero aquí para nosotros tres… ahora, has sido un mal chico, creo que deberías recibir un castigo~-

-P-Por favor… e-el d-d-dine-ero es de mamá… t-te daré algo mañana…. S-sólo no hoy-

-Umh… pero mañana no ocuparemos dinero~-

Tsuna no dijo nada más, no quería hacerlos enojar más… no podía luchar contra ellos, no podía correr… sólo esperaba que por esta vez tuvieran un poco de compasión por él. Pero su respuesta se respondió muy rápido al sentir un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y cuando pudo volver a reaccionar ya lo habían jalado a un pequeño callejón.

-¡A-Alto! ¡P-Por favor!- Gritaba al sentir más y más golpes. Por eso nunca salía de su casa, se la vivía encerrado porque cada vez que salía sabía que alguien lo terminaría lastimando. Las patadas seguían y seguían, empezó a escupir sangre, le dolía la cabeza y estaba seguro que la habían roto unos cuantos huesos.

-Vaya, eso fue más divertido que antes- Escuchó a Mochida decir cuando los golpes se detuvieron, sintió como lo jalaban del cabello y abrió los ojos tímidamente y no le gustó mucho lo que vio frente a él. No sólo se habían encargado de romperle unas cuantas costillas, también destruyeron lo que había comprado, todo era basura ahora, su oportunidad de recibir una sonrisa de su madre nuevamente se había esfumado.

Le dieron otra patada en el estómago, la cual le provocó escupir más sangre y temblar aún más. Tomaron el monedero de Nana y pusieron sus ojos en su presa nuevamente. Con una sonrisa macabra, Mochida volvió a golpear a Tsuna ahora en la cabeza. Un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Hacia frio nuevamente y le dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

-N-No- Se dijo así mismo, era tarde, muy tarde. No tardaba en anochecer, de seguro su madre ya estaba en casa y ahora no sólo no tenía las cosas, le habían robado el dinero. Se paró rápidamente y empezó a correr como pudo. El dolor que sentía era muy intenso, pero quería refugiarse, no quería seguir afuera, sentía que en cualquier otro momento alguien más lo iba a lastimar y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Tomó bocanadas de aire, el dolor era agonizante, el respirar era difícil si cada vez que lo hacía sentía una punzada de dolor.

-¿Tsuna?-

"_Tsuna"_ resonó en su mente, sólo le llamaba así cuando había hecho algo malo. Sí, había fallado.

Volteó a ver a Nana a los ojos y el dolor que sentía antes parecía una nada con lo que sintió en ese momento. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada de cansancio, de vergüenza… esa mirada que sólo decía… que tenía un hijo inútil.

-No llegaste a tiempo y no traes las cosas- Nana suspiró -¿Te quitaron el dinero?- Preguntó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su hijo, Tsuna ahora sólo miraba al suelo derrotado.

-No se porque te lo pedí, debí haberlo visto venir- Dijo otra vez suspirando y caminando hacia la cocina. -Ordenaré algo de comer entonces-

-Perdón- dijo Tsuna, quería llorar, todo le dolía pero no, no podía romperse frente a su madre.

-Esta bien, ya hace años que me acostumbre- Hubo un breve silencio -… a mi hijo bueno para nada- Y con eso dicho entró a la cocina.

"_mi hijo bueno para nada"_

"_mi hijo bueno para nada"_

"_**mi hijo bueno para nada"**_

Tsuna apretó los puños. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero cada vez que Nana mencionaba esas palabras Tsuna se sentía más derrotado que antes. Incluso su madre pensaba que era un bueno para nada, que no podría esperar nada bueno de él. ¿Qué más bajo podría llegar?

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y una vez afuera azotó la puerta con mucha fuerza para empezar a correr nuevamente. No debió haber escuchado a ese hombre al día anterior. Todo estaría mejor si hubiera brincado, si hubiera muerto. Si su misma madre se preocupaba por las heridas en su cuerpo, si su mamá no creía en él, su padre ni siquiera se preocupaba por su hijo… ¿Por qué lo haría un completo extraño? Había sido un tonto en aceptar esa trato, de seguro no habría nadie de nuevo. Esta vez si saltaría.

Subía las escaleras a toda prisa, ya quería que todo acabara, su abdomen le dolía por las patadas que había recibido y el movimiento que seguía haciendo pero sabía que pronto ese dolor no lo sentiría más, que no volvería a sentir nada más de nuevo y eso le ayudaba a seguir corriendo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y siguió corriendo, ni siquiera se detuvo a echar un vistazo como el día anterior y justo cuando iba a llegar al borde sintió como alguien lo jalo del brazo y cayó sobre algo.

-El trato lo hice para verte, no para que intentarás brincar nuevamente hoy-

Tsuna abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz. Lo había hecho, había venido.

-T-Tú- dijo respirando agitadamente. –Viniste…- Se encontraba ahora en los brazos de Reborn, quién lo sostenía como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse… o en cualquier momento pudiera pararse y brincar del edificio.

-Hicimos un trato- Tsuna ni Reborn dijeron nada más, ambos se observaron por un tiempo, cada uno intentando leer la mirada del otro. Reborn por un lado veía que el chico estaba destrozado y agonizando de dolor. Tsuna por otro lado logró reconocer que era lo que había en esa mirada que lo convenció de no brincar ayer.

_Preocupación._

Tsuna pudo ver preocupación en los ojos del mayor. Un completo desconocido, de quien sólo conocía su nombre estaba preocupado por él. Por una vez en mucho tiempo alguien se estaba preocupando por su vida…alguien pensaba que era importante.

Su vista se empezó a poner borrosa, su cuerpo temblaba nuevamente, cerró los ojos y sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Estaba llorando y no supo en que momento pero ahora se encontraba abrazando y llorando sobre el pecho del azabache. Empezó a gritar, no porque lo estuviera lastimando, pero porque el dolor era exagerado y sentía que por fin podía sacarlo.

Levemente Reborn empezó acariciar el cabello del menor, intentando calmarlo, no era bueno en esto de los abrazos y si alguien lo viera tratando de consolar un niño estaba seguro que su reputación caería en gran manera, pero no podía evitarlo, el chico le recordaba bastante a _ella_.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero una vez que Tsuna logró calmarse Reborn lo cargo. –Estás herido ¿verdad?- Tsuna sólo asintió, ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido de su cuerpo ni siquiera se podía mover. –Tch- escuchó a Reborn quejarse. –Te llevaré conmigo por esta noche-

Reborn caminó fuera del edificio con Tsuna en brazos, era bueno que Namimori no fuera una ciudad tan poblada y que no hubiera casi nadie en la calle a esas horas de la noche. Volteó a ver al niño que traía en brazos. Ya había caído dormido. Dio un suspiro, necesitaba un cigarro y un buen café, se estaba empezando a meter en una vida y posiblemente en un problema, pero sentía que este chico podría ayudar al chico e incluso que el castaño podría ayudarlo a él.

* * *

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, se removió en la cama intentando volver a dormir hasta que reconoció el olor de tabaco en el cuarto. Fue ahí cuando lo ocurrido anoche volvió a su mente junto con las palabras de Reborn. Se sentó de golpe asustado, lo cuál sólo le provocó más dolor de cabeza y en el abdomen.

-No deberías moverte tan bruscamente-

Ahí parado alado de la ventana Tsuna pudo ver a Reborn, vistiendo solamente unos pantalones negros y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Sintió la sangre subir a su cara y desvió la mirada hacia las sábanas, debía admitirlo, el hombre era apuesto, demasiado apuesto.

-Tienes tres costillas rotas y demasiados moretones, te puse una pomada y te vendé el abdomen y el brazo izquierdo para disminuir el dolor, pero eso no evitará que te lastimes si te mueves mucho- Reborn volvió a colocar el cigarro en su boca dándole otro sorbo_ (*)_ a éste.

-¿D-Do-Donde estamos?- Dijo Tsuna tímidamente.

-En mi apartamento-

Tsuna se sentía extraño, no tenía miedo de Reborn, algo le decía que no lo lastimaría, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro que era lo que sentía en esos momentos. El castaño miró hacia alrededor el lugar no era grande y era simple, pero por el tipo de muebles podía suponer que era bastante caro.

-¿Quién fue el que te golpeo tanto para causarte esas heridas?-

-¡HIIIIIIIEEE!- Tsuna gritó, no había notado cuando el azabache se sentó en la cama, quién sólo levantó una ceja al escuchar un grito como ese saliendo de la boca de un joven. La cara de Tsuna ahora estaba más roja que antes.

Reborn sólo lo observó, el chico se le hacia curioso.

-U-Unos chicos- dijo Tsuna desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. –G-Gracias por…cuidarme- Lo último salió de su boca con cierta duda.

-¿Y eso fue lo que te condujo a querer saltar de nuevo?- Reborn dijo sacando humo por su boca, Tsuna negó con la cabeza… bueno en cierta parte era cierto pero no fueron exactamente esos golpes.

Reborn no quiso preguntar más, no iba a conocer al chico en un segundo y ni siquiera estaba seguro si iba a poder ayudarlo, si no fuera por ella de seguro lo hubiera dejado saltar aquella noche que lo vio cuando caminaba por la calle en vez de subir y ayudarlo, pero ella había cambiado su manera de ver la vida y ahora estaba aquí enfrente de un chico extraño intentando ayudarle.

-Creo que debo irme- dijo Tsuna viendo a Reborn a los ojos. –No quiero incomodarte más- Estaba por decir que de seguro su madre estaría preocupado por él, pero eso no se lo creía ni el mismo.

-Te llevaré- Dijo Reborn poniéndose de pie y tomando su camisa. -¡N-No es n-n-necesario!- Tsuna se puso de pie. –Si te vas solo posiblemente alguien más te golpeara- Tsuna bajo la mirada, odiaba admitirlo pero tenia razón… bueno tal vez así podría llegar seguro a casa.

* * *

Las calles de Namimori eran tranquilas, le relajaba bastante el pasar por un lugar así, pero aún estaba al tanto de cada situación que ocurría alrededor, sin embargo era mucho más relajante que las calles italianas. Miró de reojo al pequeño chico alado de él, por su mirada podía ver que se moría de miedo por estar afuera, como si en cualquier momento le caería un meteorito encima.

-Te veo esta noche de nuevo- Dijo Reborn y al segundo que esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso la estaba imitando?

-¿Eh?- Dijo Tsuna volteando sorprendido.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas-

-¡Ah! P-Pues…- El castaño empezó a dudar, Reborn ni siquiera le preguntó, lo había afirmado. -¿Dónde?- pregunto tímidamente.

Reborn volteó a su alrededor, no quería verse en ese edificio de nuevo. –Ahí- dijo señalando un restaurante… o más bien una pequeña cafetería, amaba el café así que si la visita con el chico terminaba mal por lo menos hubiera disfrutado de un buen café, además aún no encontraba un lugar con un buen café en ese pequeño pueblo. –Te veo a las 8- . Tsuna no dijo nada más, no era como si tuviera otra opción, además… deseaba verse con Reborn, sentía algo cálido dentro de él con tan sólo estar a su lado.

-Es aquí- Dijo Tsuna deteniéndose enfrente de su casa. Reborn observó el lugar, en cierta manera se le hacía conocida la casa… pero jamás había estado en Namimori antes. –Bien, entonces te veo en la noche- Reborn siguió caminando, Tsuna lo miró irse. Dio un suspiro y entro a casa.

En el momento en que entró el sentimiento de calidez desapareció. No se molestó en saludar, simplemente se quitó los zapatos cuando escuchó. –No volviste anoche ¿Dónde estuviste?- Nana bajaba de las escaleras con un cesto de ropa en brazos. Tsuna ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

-¿Me escuchaste?- Nana ya se encontraba en frente de la lavandería cuando volteó a vera su hijo al no recibir respuesta. Tsuna se puso de pie y se fue escaleras arriba. Él también podía jugar a ignorar a su madre así como ella lo ha estado haciendo. -¡Tsuna!- Nana le llamó otra vez y lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el azote de una puerta.

El castaño se lanzó a su cama, no quería llorar, había sacado demasiado ayer y por eso ahora estaba enojado, antes sólo sentía dolor al ver a su madre, pero ahora se sentía muy enojado con ella, con sus compañeros, con su padre y con el mismo. Estaba enojado y no quería ver a nadie.

_Sólo a Reborn._

* * *

Si dejan un review me harán saber que les gusta de esta historia y que no y me pueden ayudar a mejorar!

Gracias por leer!


	3. Hasta Pronto

Hola! Con mucha pena por la tarde actualización... les traigo el capitulo 2! Mi escuela consume mucho de mi tiempo, además salí de viaje dos veces entonces se me complico el tiempo y el miércoles tuve una etapa depresiva por el último capítulo de Rebon... pero bueno menos bla bla...

KHR no me pertenece, si lo hiciera no lo hubiera terminado aunque me hayan obligado (?)...

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hasta pronto**

-Seis en punto- dijo Tsuna viendo el reloj.

Llevaba todo el día acostado, viendo al reloj, ni siquiera se había molestado a salir de su habitación cuando su madre le dijo que la comida estaba lista. No quería verla, simplemente no quería hacer nada. La puerta se encontraba cerrada con seguro y las cortinas no dejaban entrar ni un solo rayo de luz.

Podía escuchar a su madre caminando por los pasillos de la casa, seguramente terminando cosas de la limpieza, parecía ser que era otro día como cualquier otro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy diferente… ¿O tal vez era él quien había cambiado? Dando un leve suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

Nana lo volteo a ver pero nuevamente no hizo ningún comentario, sólo lo observo, en cambio el castaño ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla y entro al baño.

El reloj marcaba las 7:40, se encontraba listo así que llegaría a tiempo, no se había tomado el tiempo de arreglarse mucho, solo lo que siempre usaba. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos escucho a Nana acercarse.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a salir- fue la respuesta cortante que recibió

Nana sólo lo observo ponerse de pie y salir de la casa. Ella sabía que no era la mejor madre y que era una peor desde que Iemitsu se había ido, simplemente que cada vez que veía a su hijo no podía evitar recordarlo, aunque Tsuna fuera una réplica de ella, podía ver tantas cosas que se parecían entre los dos, las facciones, los gestos, ciertos movimientos… hace dos años que se había ido y hace dos años que se había mostrado fría e indiferente con Tsuna, porque cada vez que lo veía sólo le recordaba a él. Al ver como Tsuna había empezado a actuar desde el último año la empezó a preocupar, pero la reacción que tuvo en los últimos dos días comenzaba a preocuparla aún más. Nana sentía que estaba perdiendo a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente que no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Tsuna sintió el frío al salir de la casa, metió sus manos a las bolsas de la sudadera y empezó a caminar.

-Chaos-

Dio un brinco al escuchar una voz detrás de él y se volteó rápidamente.

-¿Re-Reborn?-

El moreno empezó a caminar sabiendo que el menor lo seguiría.

-N-No pensaba e-e-encontrarte fuera de mi ca-casa…- Dijo tímidamente el castaño.

-Tomando en cuenta que ayer recibiste una paliza, pensé que era mejor que no fueras solo-

Tsuna lo volteó a ver sorprendido. Sintió un calor en su pecho que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-Gracias- Dijo con un sonrojo en su cara, no iba a mentir, estaba feliz de que por lo menos alguien se preocupara un poco por él.

Reborn lo observo por unos momentos y siguió caminando junto al castaño. El transcurso del camino se hizo en silencio, ninguno de los dijo nada más. Tsuna por su parte disfrutaba la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el estar con el mayor, mientras que Reborn se seguía preguntando ¿Por qué seguía ayudando al castaño?

Después de unos minutos llegaron al café, no había mucha gente, era un lugar tranquilo y acogedor. Reborn escogió la mesa pegada a la ventana, Tsuna sólo lo siguió. El menor observó como la mirada de todas las mujeres se concentraba ahora en su mesa, era obvio que todas observaban a Reborn pero… no le gustaba que tanta atención fuera dirigida hacia donde se encontraba el.

-¿Qué ordenarás?- Dijo Reborn viendo el menú, aunque ya sabía que era lo que terminaría escogiendo.

-Umh... a-algo caliente- Tsuna sentía extraño, ¿como podía ignorar las miradas que eran lanzadas hacia el tan fácilmente?

Vio como Reborn alzó la mano llamando a una de las meseras, la cuál grito emocionada y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa.

-Un expresso y un chocolate caliente para él- Dijo Reborn sin siquiera volteando a ver a la chica, quién rápidamente regreso a la cocina para traer el pedido.

Reborn dejó el menú y volteó a ver a Tsuna a los ojos.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿E-Entonces que…?-

-¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para quererte matar dos días seguidos?-

El corazón del castaño se detuvo, no pensó que Reborn fuera a sacar el tema a flote tan pronto.

-Estoy cansado-

-¿Cansado de que exactamente?-

Tsuna dio un respiro, no era fácil hablar de su vida después de todo, por suerte de el la mesera regresó con las órdenes de cada uno. Tsuna sele quedó viendo al chocolate que estaba delante de él.

-Del rechazo- respondió casi en un susurro

Hubo un silencio entre ambos hasta que Tsuna hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

Reborn dio un sorbo a su expresso y respondió

-No lo sé-

-¿Q-Que?- Jamás se espero una respuesta así

-No estoy seguro- el moreno suspiró –Te vi desde abajo y pensé en hacerlo, aunque ni siquiera yo entiendo perfectamente porque lo hice-

Tsuna se quedó estupefacto ¿Lo había salvado sin ninguna razón? No sabía como sentirse al respecto… por un momento decidió no saltar pensando que aquel hombre tendría razón, que le daría una solución… pero sabiendo que ni siquiera esa persona sabía porque lo había detenido…

Por otro lado Reborn leía todas las expresiones que hacia el menor, el chico era más fácil de leer que un libro abierto.

-Luce-

-¿Eh?- Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto Reborn hablo.

-Luce es la razón por la que te salve-

Tsuna tenía abierto los ojos como plato… ¿porque lo salvarían por alguien más?

-Ella fue la que me enseño lo importante que es la vida-

Tsuna regresó su vista al chocolate, no entendía perfectamente que era lo que Reborn decía… o quien era esa mujer.

-Es irónico como las personas que más aprecian la vida, son las que la pierden primero- volvió hablar Reborn dando el último sorbo a su expresso.

-¿E-Ella murió?-

Reborn se quedó cayado unos segundos.

-Cáncer- fue la respuesta que Tsuna recibió.

Tsuna no sabía que pensar, sea quien sea que haya sido esta mujer… ni siquiera la conocía y sentía pena por su muerte.

-¿P-Por qué dices que te e-enseño la importancia de la vida?-

-Soy un asesino-

Eso si que lo sorprendió, no lo podía creer pero por la mirada seria de Reborn en ese momento pudo deducir que no estaba mintiendo, pero ahora todo hacia menos sentido… ¿Un asesino lo había salvado?

Tsuna le dio el primer sorbo a su taza de chocolate, que ya no estaba tan caliente, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para el poco tiempo que llevaba con el hitman.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo al rechazo?-

Tsuna bajo su taza para responder.

-Además de inútil soy un _bastardo*_-

Reborn levantó una ceja ante ese comentario, el castaño lo decía como si fuera lo más normal de mundo… o como si estuviera acostumbrado.

-Hace dos años mamá descubrió que mi papá tenía otra mujer, se sintió engañada pero al final resultó que nosotros éramos la segunda familia, llevaba casado con otra mujer dieciocho años en ese entonces y tenía otro hijo. Fue ahí cuando mamá entendió por qué nunca había querido casarse.-

Tsuna dio otro sorbo para calmarse un poco. Jamás le había contado nada a nadie, tenía miedo a que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, pero por otro lado, con cada palabra que salía de su boca sentía un peso menos en su interior.

-También explicó por qué nunca estaba en casa, venía a lo mucho dos veces al año y sólo se quedaba por poco tiempo. Su esposa supo de nosotros, hablo amenazando a mamá y fue ahí cuando mi padre decidió que jamás volvería, pasaron muchas cosas en ese transcurso.- Tsuna volteó hacia la ventana recordando cada una de las cosas, su vida se había vuelto todo un caos desde ese entonces.

-L-La verdad es que jamás lo vi como un padre, pero desde que supimos la verdad… mamá quedó destrozada y las cosas solo se pusieron peor, el rechazo de la gente hacia ella empezó y la gente tenía un motivo más para poder criticar y golpearme-

Dio otro suspiro y regreso su mirada al asesino enfrente de él.

-Toda mi vida sólo he sentido el rechazo, la única que me aceptaba era mamá… pero desde que todo pasó… incluso ella lo hace-

Reborn notó como la voz del chico se quebraba, no parecía que iba a llorar… pero pudo notar que era la primera vez que el chico lo contaba a alguien. Por dos años ha estado totalmente solo.

-Después de muchas discusiones, papá prometió que seguiría mandando dinero a mamá para mantenernos a ella y a mí, después de todo mi mamá no tiene trabajo y mis abuelos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con su relación con papá y a mi me odian… así que tampoco iban a apoyarnos económicamente-

-¿Y lo de inútil?- Reborn interrumpió al chico

Tsuna dio una pequeña risa. –Soy un inútil en todo lo que hago, por eso no fui aceptado a ninguna preparatoria. Dame-Tsuna, ese es mi apodo desde los 6 años- Dijo un poco sonriente

-¿Por qué rayos sonríes cuando quieres llorar?- Dijo Reborn secamente, le molestaba la sonrisa falsa del chico.

Tsuna dio un leve brinco cuando Reborn cambio su tono de voz a uno más severo, además que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Y-Yo…- No pudo decir nada más… había aprendido a sonreír en momentos difíciles ya que así era más fácil ignorar el dolor, después de todo su madre siempre hacia eso cuando él era pequeño… ¿acaso no dolía menos de esa manera?

Tsuna escondió sus ojos debajo de su cabello y Reborn suspiró.

-Es por eso que eres débil, en vez de superar las cosas sólo las escondes en tu interior. Por eso intentaste matarte, por eso no ves la salida, no es todo lo que te pasa a tu alrededor, eres tu mismo.- hablo nuevamente el hitman en un tono más tranquilo pero aun serio.

Reborn colocó un billete sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

-Sígueme-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no esperando a que Tsuna se pusiera de pie, tenía la confianza de que lo seguiría y justo como él pensaba el castaño se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzarlo y colocarse justo atrás de él.

Llegaron a un parque, por las altas horas de la noche el lugar se encontraba completamente solo. Reborn se detuvo dándole la espalda a Tsuna, sacó uno de sus cigarros y lo encendió.

-No te digo que llores como un perro abandonado por cada cosa que te ocurre, pero tampoco debes ignorar todo lo que pasa en tu vida, o mostrar una sonrisa falsa. No te engañas ni a ti mismo con esa tontería-

Tsuna sólo escuchaba, no entendiendo claramente a donde iba Reborn con todo eso.

-¿E-Entonces… q-que es lo que d-debo de hacer?-

-Aprender y superarlo- Reborn volteó a ver a Tsuna a la cara. –De esa manera te harás fuerte-

-¿Pero… cómo?-

-Eso debes de descubrirlo por ti mismo.-

Tsuna se quedó cayado intentando reflexionar lo que decía Reborn. No importa cuanto tiempo lo pensara, Reborn tenía razón, todo su vida había intentado ocultar e ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y jamás le había funcionado, ni a él ni de la mujer de la que había aprendido. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a intentar algo nuevo y equivocarse, después de todo, no era algo fácil encarar el dolor y cada una de las situaciones.

-No eres el único que ha tenido una vida difícil- Volvió a interrumpir el hitman los pensamientos del chico. -No va a ser algo fácil, pero al final la decisión es tuya-

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más hasta que Tsuna volvió a esconder sus ojos, Reborn se acercó y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo, eres más fuerte de lo que en verdad crees-

El castaño se movió y pegó su cara al pecho de Reborn y él sólo dejó la mano en el mismo lugar. Sintió cuando el menor empezó a temblar y cuando sus manos apretaron su camisa, estaba llorando nuevamente.

-Oye, vas a arruinar mi camisa- Dijo separando al chico de su cuerpo.

-G-Gra-Gracias- Tsuna habló entre sollozos, no reaccionando al hecho de que el hitman lo había separado de él.

Se limpió un poco las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y volteo a ver a Reborn.

-Gracias- Volvió a decir esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa en su cara, la cuál el asesino regreso.

-Tus verdaderas sonrisas son lindas-

Tsuna se sonrojó por el comentario, jamás le habían dicho lindo... o a sus sonrisas. Reborn comenzó a caminar hacia unos columpios y se sentó, el castaño inmediatamente lo siguió y se sentó al lado del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que hace un asesino en un pueblo como Namimori?-

-Vine a matar a alguien claro está, aunque este lugar me gusta, tal vez regrese otro día-

Eso le cayó a Tsuna como balde de agua fría. Reborn se iba a ir, estaría solo nuevamente. Era algo obvio… pero en su mente había pensado que por lo menos en su nuevo camino tendría a Reborn con el…

-¿C-Cuando te vas?-

-Mañana-

Eso era demasiado pronto, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de él en tan poco tiempo… no quería, no quería que se fuera.

-E-Entonces… ¿ya cumpliste tu misión?-

-No era difícil, no maté a ningún habitante de aquí si es lo que te preguntas, sólo a alguien que decidió refugiarse en este lugar- Raramente Tsuna no se sintió extraño hablando de este tema, el hitman hablaba de matar como si fuera una rutina… aunque bueno, para él debía de serlo.

-¿Y tu departamento?-

-No me gustan mucho los hoteles, además pueden ubicarme más fácilmente si me hospedo en uno de ellos, regresaré la llave del departamento antes de partir-

-Reborn-

-Umh-

-La siguiente vez que vengas… puedes quedarte en mi casa-

Reborn sonrió. -¿Qué crees que opine tu madre de eso?-

-No lo sé, pero no la podremos arreglar ¿no crees?- Tsuna volvió a sonreír, incluso mostró una sonrisa más grande que la anterior.

Ambos siguieron platicando por más tiempo de diferentes temas, el hitman descubrió que el castaño podía llegar a hacer muchas preguntas si se lo proponía, pero de ahí en adelante ninguno se sintió incómodo con el otro, cada uno disfrutaba la presencia del otro.

-¿Porque dices que Luce te enseñó lo importante de la vida... si eres un asesino?- Preguntó Tsuna tímidamente pero la pregunta tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que salieron del restaurante

-Es algo difícil de explicar- Reborn tiro la colilla del tercer cigarro de esa noche.

Tsuna quería saber más, pero sintió que sería grosero preguntar, no quería perder lo poco que había construido con el mayor y había algo que le decía que no era el mejor momento de saberlo.

-Hora de irnos- dijo Reborn poniéndose de pie, recibiendo una mirada de inconformidad del castaño.

-No q-quiero que te vayas- Dijo Tsuna en un susurro.

-Te llevaré a casa-

Empezaron a caminar en silencio rumbo a la casa del menor, eran las tres de la mañana y las calles estaban totalmente abandonadas y el frío se sentía más que antes. Una vez llegando se pararon frente a frente.

-C-Creo que es el adiós- Dijo Tsuna con un poco de duda.

-O tal vez un hasta luego-

Tsuna sonrió nuevamente y con algo de temor abrazó nuevamente a Reborn. Había descubierto que sus abrazos eran cálidos, que siempre desprendía un olor agradable pero que cada vez que lo abraza… se sentía seguro.

Rompiendo el abrazo se despidió del hitman.

-Gracias nuevamente por todo, Reborn-

Reborn se levantó un poco el sombrero y empezó a caminar, Tsuna lo observó hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina. Entró a su casa silenciosamente y en cuanto llegó a su cuarto se apoyó en la puerta y se dejo caer al piso.

Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho volvió a sonreír. No se había equivocado al escuchar a Reborn hace dos noches, si le había dado una solución, le había dado un nuevo comienzo.

_-Gracias por darme una nueva vida, Reborn-_

* * *

_bastardo: Así se les llamaba (o hay gente que aún les dice así...) a los hijos que nacen fuera del matrimonio. Sin ofender a nadie, sólo usé el término para darle un poco más de peso al momento_

_chan chan? _Perdón... intenté hacer al capitulo más largo pero simplemente no funciono.

Eso es todo por el momento... sólo les diré que gracias a mi amiga Daylite y su hermoso fanfic, tuve una idea que le agregará más drama a esta historia! Sólo espero que les agrade a ustedes!

Muchísimas gracias por leer y agradecería mucho más si dejan un** review**! En verdad sus reviews me sirven para mejorar e inspirarme y subir más rápido! (si no subiría en meses... hehehe)

Ciao ciao~~


	4. Perdido

Hola a todos! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo, pensé que iba a ser capaz de subirlo un poco antes pero la escuela me secuestro por toda una semana y luego mi laptop decidió fallar nuevamente así que se me complicó un poco...

Espero que les guste el capitulo, para ser honesta me siento un poco nerviosa pero bueno, así salieron las cosas de mi cabezita~~

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Perdido**

Yamamoto se encontraba realmente preocupado por Tsuna. El chico se encontraba practicando beisbol cuando vio a Tsuna pasar cerca de la cancha. El castaño llevaba nuevamente vendajes en sus brazos y se encontraba cabizbajo, desde lejos podía ver como cojeaba un poco. El jugador apretó los dientes, odiaba verlo en ese estado… pero se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Le debía demasiado a Tsuna… le debía su vida, si no fuera por él, aquella tarde hubiera brincado del edificio de la escuela. Ese chico fue el único que realmente se preocupo por él sin siquiera conocerlo y al poco tiempo le tomó gran cariño. Maldecía el momento en que todo había cambiado, cuando el no hizo nada para detener a Tsuna de cometer un tonto error. Maldecía el día en que Byakuran se había entrometido en sus vidas.

* * *

Había sido otro día difícil, horrible si lo podía describir mejor. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Odiaba su vida nuevamente, se sentía tan perdido, donde no podía encontrar una salida…

Una pequeña vibración en sus bolsillos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó el celular y dio un suspiro al ver quien llamaba.

-Byakuran-

-Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun~- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea en un modo juguetón.

-V-Voy saliendo de la e-escuela… v-voy para allá- dijo tímidamente, estaba un poco asustado a lo que Byakuran le fuera a decir en esa llamada, la noche anterior había sido difícil.

-¡Oh! Excelente, pasa por unos malvaviscos y chocolate líquido a la tienda, tengo una idea divertida para noche~-

Tsuna tembló, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Byakuran con divertido… pero para el ya no era divertido.

-D-De acuerdo…-

-¡Bien! ¡No te demores mucho Tsu-chan~!- y con eso dicho la llamada termino.

El cuerpo de Tsuna seguía temblando, no quería llegar a la casa del albino… pero no podía ir a ningún otro lugar, el albino tarde que temprano lo encontraría y el castigo iba a terminar siendo peor.

Miró al cielo apreciando el movimiento de las nubes. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no tenia idea de a quién acudir… sólo un nombre pasaba por su mente.

-Necesito más de tu ayuda… Reborn-

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la tienda, el pensamiento de quitarse la vida había cruzado por su mente nuevamente, pero no podía sacarse las palabras de Reborn de su cabeza. "Aprende y Supéralo", se lo repetía así mismo todos los días desde hace ya tres años. Era lo que lo mantenía de pie, lo que le ayudaba a seguir luchando. Esas palabras habían funcionado tanto al principio… pero por un estúpido error todo se había ido al basurero nuevamente.

Entró a al tienda y agarró las cosas que necesitaba, un poco de más para tener a Byakuran contento con su dosis diaria de azúcar. Se dirigió a la caja perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba tan distraído que no se fijo por donde camina y terminó chocando con una persona.

-¡A-Ah! Lo sien…- se calló y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Había chocado con su madre. Se observaron por pocos segundos y antes de que Nana pudiera hacer o decir algo –Disculpe- dijo y siguió caminando, como si su madre fuera una completa extraña.

Una vez saliendo de la tienda caminó unos minutos más hasta llegar a la casa del albino y entró, siendo bienvenido por una escalofriante sonrisa del chico de ojos lavanda. Sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

-No te estás concentrando- dijo la voz seca de Reborn.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no me apuntes con la pistola!- gritaba un joven de cabellos dorados.

-Escucha accedí a ayudar al Nono con esto porque es un buen amigo mío, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser paciente contigo, así que te concentras en el entrenamiento o la siguiente vez volaré tus sesos-

El joven trago saliva, tenía poco que lo había escogido como futuro jefe de Vongola y ya estaba viviendo un infierno, a todas horas había entrenamientos, clases, de todo tipo, pero el más peligroso era Reborn, quien lo entrenaba para que aprendiera a como evitar ser asesinado.

-Giotto, desde ahora llegarán asesinos de todo el mundo a querer tumbar al futuro jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, si no te concentras terminarás muerto dentro de menos de un mes.-

-Eso lo se Reborn, pero aún no logro acostumbrarme a la rutina… todos los días me levanto a las cinco de la mañana, entreno, estudió y…- El sonido de una bala lo interrumpió.

-Calla y sigue entrenando idiota-

Giotto sólo suspiro y volvió a entrar en modo Hyper nuevamente, listo para la décima ronda de entrenamiento.

* * *

_-¡Tsu-kun!-_

_El pequeño Tsuna se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes cuando escuchó que su madre le llamaba. Estaba a la mitad de derrotar al malo de la historia, pero todos podían esperar… ¿cierto? Después de todo, su madre era más importante que nadie más. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y corrió a la cocina al reconocer el delicioso aroma que provenía de ella._

_-¡Pastel!- gritó emocionadamente dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre. Cierto, era su sexto cumpleaños._

_-¡Tsu-kun ama los pasteles de mamá!- Reía ahora en los brazos de su madre emocionado y Nana se reía el ver la emoción de su hijo._

_Eran una familia pequeña, pero eran felices. Solos ellos dos, el mundo era perfecto para Tsuna, nada le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar feliz con mamá._

_El día paso rápido, al partir el pastel, hacerse unas bromas entre ellos ahora Tsuna se encontraba nuevamente en los brazos de Nana, quien felizmente cantaba una canción para arrullar a su hijo._

_-Mamá- Dijo tallándose los ojos con sus manos y dando un ligero bostezo. –Te quiero-_

_Nana cuidadosamente lo colocó en la cama y le acaricio un poco los cabellos._

_-Nana- se oyó una voz en la puerta._

_-¡Iemitsu!- Tsuna pudo ver la alegría en los ojos y en la voz de su madre al decir esa palabra._

_La mujer corrió a abrazar al padre del chico para recibirlo con un beso en los labios._

_-¿M-Mamá?- dijo el pequeño al sentirse olvidado, pero su madre continuaba viendo aquel hombre, su mamá aún no le había regresado el "te quiero"._

_-¡M-Mamá!- gritó más desesperado al ver como sus padres se alejaban de él, tuvo miedo en ese momento, sentía que lo estaban abandonando._

_-Lo siento Tsu-kun, pero yo amo más a tu padre-_

Se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama como reacción. Su respiración era un poco agitada y podía sentir las lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. ¡Odiaba esa maldita pesadilla! Tenía meses sin tenerla, pero parece ser que el ver a su madre en la tienda le había afectado.

Se limpió las lágrimas con los ojos pero estás seguían saliendo. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y empezó a sollozar. "¡Maldita sea!" se decía así mismo intentando calmarse a si mismo pero… simplemente parecía imposible hacerlo, no era que la pesadilla haya sido horrenda o cierta del todo… pero le traía todas las malas memorias con su familia y… simplemente no quería recordar más.

-¿Tsu-chan?- Genial, Byakuran se había despertado.

Le dio miedo pensando en que Byakuran terminaría haciéndole algo más, pero al sentir el abrazo del albino le hizo recordar porque se encontraba con él en ese momento.

-Shh shh Tsu-chan, fue sólo una pesadilla- Byakuran pegó la cabeza del castaño a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. –Todo está bien-

Tsuna abrazó a Byakuran y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, apretando la playera del mayor. Byakuran podía ser un bastardo que se la vivía abusando de él, pero también era gentil, después de todo esa parte era la que lo había enamorado al principio. Byakuran lo había escuchado cuando más lo necesitaba, lo había aceptado y ayudado, aunque él no era alguien quien hiciera las cosas gratuitamente. Todo tenía un precio para él y en esta situación el precio fue el cuerpo de Tsuna.

Byakuran lo recostó en la cama aun abrazándolo y jugando con su cabello, intentando que el chico volviera a dormirse y bastaron solamente unos minutos para que el albino lograra su objetivo. Tsuna dormía ahora pacíficamente en sus brazos aun soltando uno que otro sollozo. Byakuran sonrió y apegó más al castaño a su cuerpo.

Desde que lo vio supo que Tsuna era un ingenuo que necesitaba amor, no fue difícil para el ofrecérselo y hacerlo caer en una de sus redes. No le importaba lo demás, ese chico ahora era suyo, lo amaba, sí, sí lo hacia, pero a su manera. El chico era lindo y tenía un gran corazón, no solo Byakuran aceptó a Tsuna, también Tsuna lo había aceptado a él y no se iba a dar el lujo de dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Tsuna despertó sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Byakuran, se acomodó un poco más disfrutando ese momento, desde hace varios días que no tenía un momento así con el albino.

-Tsu-chan ¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó acariciando nuevamente el suave cabello del chico.

-Sí-

-¡Bien~~! ¡Es hora de empezar el día Tsu-chan! Tenemos que prepararnos si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela-

El albino se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño a tomar una ducha, Tsuna le dio una ojeada a su cuerpo, el también necesitaba un buen baño, pero era mejor esperara que Byakuran saliera de ahí si no quería terminar faltando a la escuela por obvias razones.

Salió del cuarto y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, agarrando una manzana del frutero y comiéndola, se quedó pensando en su pesadilla de anoche. Si había una persona en el mundo que Tsuna odiara era su padre. Si así lo podía llamar.

Jamás estuvo ahí para él. Siempre que llegaba a casa se la vivía con su madre y borracho, jamás tuvo un momento con él, pero además de mentiroso siempre le robaba lo único que él tenía, su madre. Cada vez que el volvía Nana se distraía completamente con Iemitsu, era como si el no existiera jamás. Incluso después de tres años de que las dos familias de aquel ingrato llegaron a un acuerdo y él había dicho que jamás volvería, regreso para arruinar lo poco que Tsuna había vuelto a construir en su vida.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Por mentirles, por lastimarlos, por simplemente jugar con ellos.

-Mou~, tu cara de enojo es tan linda Tsu-chan- Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por los hombros. –Pero siempre te ves mejor cuando sonríes-

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, a él también le gustaba más sonreír.

* * *

Yamamoto vio entrar a Tsuna a la escuela, ya no cojeaba más y se veía un poco mejor el que el día anterior, quería llegar y saludarlo… pero no quería causarle más problemas... después de todo Tsuna había terminado lastimado hace dos días en parte por culpa de él.

Se sorprendió cuando Tsuna se paró enfrente de él sonriente, comenzó a caminar nuevamente cuando se aseguro que el otro lo había visto y al pasar alado del beisbolista dijo –No fue tu culpa- y con ello Tsuna siguió su camino.

Se sentó en su asiento esperando a que llegará el profesor, no era como que alguien se acercaría a hablarle, después de todo el seguía siento Dame-Tsuna.

Sus pensamientos divagaron a lo ocurrido hace dos días, Yamamoto lo había saludado después de varias semanas sin hablarse y es que a pesar de que Byakuran se lo había prohibido, Tsuna decidió platicar con su mejor amigo, extrañaba sus sonrisas. El problema fue cuando Byakuran los vio a ambos, no hacían nada malo… pero el albino era demasiado posesivo, amenazando a Yamamoto se llevó a Tsuna para terminar dándole una lección una vez en el departamento… no era la primera vez que Byakuran le pegaba… tampoco era como si siempre lo hiciera pero… había caído en una trampa y no sabía como salir de ahí.

Quería a Byakuran, pero definitivamente jamás podría amarlo.

Después de que Reborn se había ido Tsuna había empezado a hacer muchos cambios en su vida. Empezó por arreglar su relación con Nana, había sido un poco difícil por parte de los dos pero poco a poco lo habían logrado. Después de meses de estar estudiando logró ser aceptado el siguiente año en la preparatoria y eso había mejorado aún más las cosas con Nana, todo volvía a ser como antes, o tal vez un poco mejor, incluso habían salido a cenar juntos en varias ocasiones. Después Tsuna conoció a Yamamoto y las cosas se pusieron mejores, sentía que por fin tenía alguien más en que apoyarse, ya no estaban solos el y su madre.

El problema fue cuando Iemitsu había vuelto, después de casi 5 años había regresado. Sintió odio, mucho odio al verlo, al principio tanto el como su madre habían sido duros con él, no lo iban a aceptar tan fácilmente. Pero después de unos días Iemitsu había logrado convencer a Nana y ahí estaba en la misma casa que él, el sujeto que había arruinado sus vidas quien sabe cuantas veces en el pasado.

Se había enojado tanto con su madre, aún lo estaba. Iemitsu les había jurado que esta vez se quedaría con ellos por siempre, que amaba más a Nana que nadie en este mundo. Nana le había creído, Tsuna no. Fue ahí cuando todo lo que Tsuna había logrado construir se fue a la ruina, y después de muchas discusiones terminó fuera de la casa, para empezar él no quería vivir con ese bastardo, pero además Nana le había dicho que respetara a su padre o se iba de la casa. Tsuna tomó al segunda opción.

Esa noche Yamamoto se encontraba en un torneo y no volvería hasta dentro de dos semanas, se sintió sólo, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Por un momento pensó que dormiría en la calles, pero fue esa noche que se topó con Byakuran. Esa noche de hace seis meses el albino lo había escuchado, lo había abrazado y consolado después de horas de llorar y llorar para después terminar ofreciendo un hogar, comida y además ¡se había ofrecido a pagar sus estudios! Tsuna pensó que había encontrado a la persona ideal, y para ser honesto, se había enamorado de Byakuran.

La primera vez que los dos tuvieron relaciones, había sido un poco precipitado, Byakuran quería, Tsuna sólo acepto, después de todo estaba en deuda con el albino. A pesar del dolor que sintió le había gustado, pero después de varias ocasiones se dio cuenta que Byakuran tenía unos gustos raros.

Después de cuatro meses Tsuna se enteró que Iemitsu había vuelto a dejar a Nana, el sujeto había dicho que algo había pasado con su otro hijo que tenía que volver para quedarse, no podía dejarlo sólo ante la situación que iba a empezar a vivir. Que ironía. Su madre lo había buscado para que regresará con él, pero Tsuna seguía enojado, además ¿Por qué abandonaría la felicidad que tenía con Byakuran? Oh que equivocado estaba el pequeño Tsunayoshi.

-¡Sawada!-

El gritó y el golpe lo había hecho salir de sus pensamientos. ¿En que momento había llegado el maestro…? Oh rayos, ya se había perdido la mitad de la clase. El maestro suspiró y siguió dando su clase ignorando las burlas que hacían los demás alumnos de Tsuna.

* * *

En Italia…

-¿Otra misión?-

Vio un folder amarillo debajo de su puerta, era raro, desde que había decidido entrenar a Giotto no había recibido ninguna misión.

Abrió el sobre una vez asegurándose que no era nada peligroso y vio la descripción, no tenía el nombre de quién lo mandaba, no era la primera vez que recibía una misión anónima y casualmente siempre eran las que pagaban más, esta no era la excepción.

El sobre no mostraba mucha información, pedían asesinar a alguien aunque no venía nombre, ni foto, por ello ofrecían tanto dinero, no sólo tenía que asesinar a alguien, debía investigar para encontrar a esa persona.

-Será una misión interesante- Dijo sonriente, extrañaba ese tipo de misiones

El destino lo estaba tratando bien, parece ser que regresaría a ese pequeño pueblo que tanto le había agradado y sería capaz de quedarse más tiempo.

-Parece ser que volveremos a vernos, Tsuna-

* * *

Y eso es todo por el momento. Nuevamente pensé que el capitulo sería más largo pero decidí dejarlo ahí...

Quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron un review! Lexie-chan, gracias por tu review! aportaste una gran idea a esta historia :D

Recuerden sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar y me pueden dar más ideas para este fanfic, además que me motivan a subir más rápido.

Les seré honesta, no creo subir de aquí al 3 de diciembre, los finales empiezan el sábado y necesito conservar mi beca... intentaré escribir entre periodos pero estoy casi segura que no podré subir antes de esa fecha...

Gracias por leer! :D


	5. La paz de tus ojos

****Adivinen quien casi se desmaya hoy! haha se sintió bien raro... pero bueno como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el capitulo, aunque no alcance a subirlo exactamente el 3 de diciembre... son pasadas las 12 ya, pero por esa situación no pude terminar de escribir el capítulo.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La paz de tus ojos**

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentado con muchas hojas extendidas por toda la mesa. Tenía tarea de matemáticas y no entendía ni un poco de lo que veía, lo peor es que sus notas habían empeorado desde el incidente de su padre… no era su culpa del todo.

-Tch, pon atención idiota-

-¡Ah! S-Sí… Perdón-

Ahí se encontraba Tsuna, en casa de Byakuran con el tutor que el albino había conseguido para él. Gokudera Hayato. Aunque bueno, su verdadero tutor era Irie Shoichi pero el chico tuvo que salir de viaje a presentar uno de sus proyectos, el chico era de la misma edad que él y ya estaba viajando por el mundo… y ahora él se encontraba alado de un chico que sentía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

-Sólo estoy aquí porque Byakuran-sama me pidió el favor, pero eso no implica que vaya a ser amable contigo-

Tsuna miró a los ojos al ojiverde para volver a voltear a las hojas. Estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de igual forma.

-D-Disculpa… pero… ¿c-cómo es que tu y Byakuran s-se conocen?- Dijo el castaño un poco intimidado por la mirada que el otro le aventaba.

-¿Acaso eso importa para aprender matemáticas?-

-N-No… sólo era c-curiosidad-

Y si le daba curiosidad, a pesar de tener una relación, un poco obligada, con Byakuran por ya seis meses todavía no conocía mucho del chico. El albino le había contado que él ya tenía su propia empresa, la había fundado por su cuenta y Shoichi era uno de sus empleados, el segundo al mando para ser exacto. Byakuran era un chico demasiado inteligente, pero que sabía salirse con la suya, así que no le sorprendió que a tan corta edad pudiera tener una empresa… pero el problema era que no sabía mucho de ella.

-E-El problema diez, n-no lo entiendo muy bien-

Gokudera le hecho un vistazo para después suspirar, le había explicado ese tipo de problema ya más de tres veces al chico. Definitivamente era un caso perdido, aun no entendía que era lo que veía Byakuran-sama en él.

-¡Tsu-chan!~- Hablando del rey de Roma.

-¡B-Bienvenido Byakuran!- Dijo Tsuna parándose rápidamente para recibir a su novio.

Gokudera se paró rápidamente e hizo una inclinación para recibirlo con respeto.

-He he, ¿te ayudo Hayato el día de hoy?- dijo el albino abrazando al castaño por la cintura para acercarlo a él.

-S-Sí-

-Bien bien, Hayato, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, gracias por venir a ayudar a mi lindo Tsunayoshi-kun-

-¡L-Lo que sea por usted Byakuran-sama!- Gokudera se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Tsuna suspiró agradecido, no era que el chico le cayera mal, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero le daba miedo.

Sintió cuando unos brazos lo jalaron hacia el sofá, donde Byakuran lo sentó arriba de sus piernas y sacó una bolsa de malvaviscos de quién sabe donde. Tsuna se sonrojo por la posición, hacia varias semanas que Byakuran no lo trataba así.

-Tengamos una cita-

-¿E-Eh?-

-La siguiente semana, a las 8 ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

Tsuna se quedo pensativo… jamás había tenido una cita con Byakuran ¿Por qué de repente el albino deseaba una?

-A donde sea estaría bien- Dijo Tsuna no teniendo en mente ningún lugar.

-Entonces está decidido- Y con ello Byakuran se llevo el primer malvavisco a la boca.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas?-

Giotto se había exaltado un poco ante la noticia que Reborn le acababa de dar. ¿No se supone que el debería de ser su tutor de aquí a que se convierta en el décimo?

-Tu entrenamiento sólo era un favor, me ofrecen una misión con muy buena paga, además quiero visitar ese lugar.-

El Noveno suspiró, se lo veía venir, después de todo no había nada que detuviera a Reborn a continuar con la misión, él era un buen maestro, pero por algo era conocido como mejor asesino del mundo.

-Pero Reborn, el tuyo es el entrenamiento que más necesito, en las demás sólo aprendo teoría pero necesito aprenderá defenderme a mi mismo-

-Entonces practica en lo que regreso-

-¡P-Pero no es lo mismo Reborn!-

Timoteo se encontraba en una situación difícil. Era cierto que Giotto debía aprender a defenderse cuanto antes de cualquier ataque, después de todo era el último heredero a Vongola y no podían darse el lujo de que el también fuera asesinado, pero una vez que Reborn aceptaba una misión no se detenía hasta cumplirla. Ignoró completamente la discusión que se daba entre su nieto, o como así lo había adoptado el, y Reborn. Necesitaba pensar en un buen plan.

-Reborn-

Ambos pararon la discusión para escuchar al Noveno.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Giotto contigo? Así el podrá practicar más su japonés y entrenar al mismo tiempo contigo, los libros y las clases pueden esperar, lo más importante ahora es su entrenamiento físico-

-Voy a una misión, no a ser una niñera-

-¡Oye!-

-Por favor Reborn, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de Giotto-

El asesino suspiró, aunque a él no le incumbiera tampoco quería que Vongola desapareciera por su culpa.

-De acuerdo, pero entrenaremos todos los días por cuatro horas y no interferirás en mi misión-

Giotto tembló al escuchar que su entrenamiento ahora sería diario… no le agradaba la idea de tener que viajar, pero tampoco quería morir y por los últimos ataques donde intentaban matarlo sabía que moriría en unos días sin la protección de Reborn. Además, Japón era un país que le traía malos recuerdos.

El noveno sonrió, sentía que Giotto aprendería muchas cosas en ese viaje, pero algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían también como él lo había planeado.

* * *

Sawada Nana se encontraba nuevamente limpiando la casa como lo hacía todos los días, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Siempre fueron Tsuna y ella, a pesar de que no era necesario limpiaba todos los días, dos personas no podían ensuciar mucho pero era algo que ella necesitaba hacer. Ahora que se encontraba sola desde hace ya varios meses limpiaba por la misma razón por la que siempre lo hacía. Olvidar.

Ciertamente el mantenerse ocupada en los quehaceres de la casa la hacía olvidarse de todo el dolor que llevaba adentro, cada vez que Iemitsu se iba cuando aún estaban juntos, cuando se descubrió la verdad y él se marchó supuestamente para siempre; pero ahora era diferente, ahora ni siquiera tenía a su hijo con ella.

Tsuna había sido el único que se había estado con ella durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera sus padres o esos supuestos amigos. Cuando nació fue quien le trajo alegrías, cuando tan sólo tenía cuatro años siempre estaba ahí intentando hacerla feliz, hacerla sonreír para que ella pudiera sentirse el mejor. No importaba que tan triste estuviera el niño, no lloraba sino que sonreía por ella. Lo sabía, todos estos años Tsuna había estado ahí para ella, pero durante todo ese tiempo él también había crecido sin un padre, sin amigos, sin amor, solamente con el amor que ella le podía dar. Cuando las cosas se volvieron más difíciles Tsuna siguió ahí, pero ella fue quién lo abandonó y ahora lo había hecho nuevamente.

El verlo en la tienda aquel día, cubierto de vendajes… le hizo recordar su mayor error. Había sido una egoísta y tonta. Tonta por enamorarse cada vez más de ese hombre que lo único que hacía era arruinar sus vidas cada vez que se presentaba en ellas y egoísta al sólo pensar en ella y no en el pequeño que se había preocupado por su felicidad por casi toda su vida.

Quería recuperar a su niño, a su bebé, pero ese pequeño niño ya se había cansado de ser lastimado, se había cansado de ser la víctima de su egoísmo y Nana no podía culparlo. Quería recuperar a su Tsu-kun, pero él ya se había cansado de su madre.

* * *

Era relajante volver a respirar el tranquilo aire de Namimori. Ese lugar era el perfecto para vacacionar para un asesino.

-¡Reborn! ¡E-Espera!-

El problema es que ahora venía una plaga atrás de él.

-Camina más rápido o te perderás- dijo ignorando al rubio que corría detrás de él.

-¡Giotto!-

Ah si, eran dos plagas, el décimo capo Vongola no había venido solo.

-Gracias G.- Dijo Giotto al ser rescatado de caer por las escaleras.

Como era obvio que Reborn no estaría todo el tiempo con Giotto, pensaron que sería buena idea llevar a la futura mano derecha al entrenamiento también, además que esos dos eran inseparables.

-Aquí esta el departamento, nos quedaremos ahí porque será más cómodo y no, no estaremos en el mismo aunque el suyo queda enfrente por si ocurre alguna emergencia. Mañana irán a la escuela para que practiquen el idioma y puedan conocer un poco más de la cultura, en un futuro tendrás que negociar con la Yakuza así que empieza conociéndolos ahora.-

Reborn hablaba tan rápido que Giotto no podía seguirle bien la pista de todo lo que decía, le entregó en sus manos un papel y el asesino siguió caminando a paso rápido hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Giotto abrió el papel para encontrarse con símbolos japoneses. ¡El chico apenas y sabía hablar japonés, pero no sabía leerlo bien aún!

-¡No le entiendo!- dijo algo desesperado al saber que ese también se trataba de un entrenamiento de su tutor.

-Tranquilo Giotto, podemos preguntar a alguien y quizá pueda leerlo para nosotros-

Parecía una buena idea, por eso estaba feliz de que G se encontrará con él en un país tan distinto al suyo como lo era Japón. Se acercó a la primera persona confiable que vió para preguntarlo, el problema de aprender varios idiomas al mismo tiempo es que puedes llegar a revolverlos. Precisamente fue lo que le ocurrió a Giotto y en vez de hablar con el poco japonés que sabía hizo una combinación de diferentes idiomas y terminó asustando a las personas con las que intentaba preguntarles.

Después de dos horas los dos chicos italianos aún no tenían ninguna idea de donde se encontraba la dirección. Incluso alguien había logrado entenderle un poco y le pronunció la dirección, pero Giotto no sabía donde se encontraban las calles, además que no logró entenderle del todo a la persona. Otra desventaja es que no habían encontrado a nadie que hablara inglés.

-Me rindo- dijo desanimado el rubio

-Reborn nos va a matar si no llegamos a tiempo-

Si, ambos lo sabían, si no llegaban significaba que él tendría que buscarlos y recibiría un buen castigo por parte del hitman.

Estaban desesperados, no había mucha gente en las calles ahora, era desesperante porque se estaban quedando con menos posibilidades.

-Intentemos de nuevo- dijo G intentando encontrar una solución

-Aún no estoy seguro si podré preguntar correctamente G, además creó que la gente ya piensa que somos unos psicóticos-

-¡Hey!- Giotto escuchó a su amigo gritándole a un chico, rayos, a veces odiaba como G no se daba por vencido.

Esta vez detuvieron a un chico, lindo para ser honestos. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, era pequeño y delgado y podían ver que el chico se había asustado al ser llamado por alguien como G. Giotto rápidamente se interpuso para intentar preguntarle al chico.

-D-Disculpa… dirección… perdidos- Dijo con un muy mal japonés, ni siquiera sabía si estaba usando correctamente las palabras.

El chico pareció un poco confundido y aún se le veía con algo de miedo. Giotto le mostró el papel para ver si por lo menos podía leerlo. El castaño lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo y después de unos segundos sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Tsuna- Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y con el japonés más básico que podía usar.

Eso Giotto lo entendió a la perfección y logró repetir lo mismo.

-Mi nombre es Giotto, su nombre es G-

Tsuna pareció entenderle y volvió a sonreír asintiendo con la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo un rato viendo hacia el papel para después hacer una seña que lo siguieran. Excelente, el chico se estaba ofreciendo a llevarlos a casa, pero antes sacó un celular para hacer una llamada-

-Byakuran-

Fue todo lo que Giotto entendió, los japoneses hablaban muy rápido para su gusto, pero se le hacía raro… ese nombre se le hacía demasiado conocido. Ambos italianos escucharon al chico hablar por el teléfono con un tono de miedo, parece ser que del otro lado le estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Después de unos cuantos minutos el chico colgó y empezaron a caminar rumbo a aquella dirección.

Durante el camino los tres estuvieron en silencio, no había mucho de que hablar, no podían comunicarse por la diferencia de idiomas.

-Oye Giotto, ¿no crees que el chico se parece demasiado a ti?- habló G en italiano

Giotto observó más al chico y aunque no lo había notado antes su mejor amigo tenía razón. Tenían muchos rasgos en común.

-Bueno, ya ves lo que dices, todos tenemos un clon en otra parte del mundo- Giotto sonrío.

-E-Es aquí- dijo el castaño al pararse frente al edificio.

Giotto sonrió, por lo menos no sería torturado por su espartano tutor por haber encontrado como llegar a al departamento.

-Gracias- dijo Giotto en japonés y el chico sólo asintió y volvió a empezar a caminar diciéndoles adiós.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora estaban en lo que sería su casa por unas semanas.

* * *

Tsuna se sintió extraño. No pensó llegar a ayudar a unos extranjeros en el camino… pero que se hospedaran en el mismo departamento donde Reborn se había hospedado la otra vez… sólo por eso conocía la dirección.

Se sentía un poco inseguro por lo que Byakuran fuera a decirle al llegar a casa. Le había avisado, con el paso del tiempo había descubierto que al decirle a su posesiva pareja cada vez que platicaba o se veía con alguien no había un castigo como lo hubo con Yamamoto. Claro, cada vez que eso pasaba Tsuna notaba a la persona siguiéndole el paso a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Byakuran tenía demasiado poder que podían mandar a su gente a observar a Tsuna en cualquier momento.

Entró a casa y le pareció extraño ver a Byakuran recibiéndolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Listo para nuestra cita?-

Rayos lo había olvidado.

-S-Sí-

Byakuran lo tomó de la mano y nuevamente se encontraba fuera de la casa. El clima era frío nuevamente, Tsuna no llevaba ropa para un cita, una simple sudadera azul con unos pantalones cafés, bueno Byakuran tampoco se veía formal… aunque no importara que se pusiera siempre se veía bien. Tsuna se relajó un poco al ver que entraron a una simple cafetería. Espera.

Es la misma en la que estuvo con Reborn.

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír y sonrojarse un poco, lo extrañaba lo demasiado. Sólo había convivido con él unas horas y se había convertido en alguien muy importante para el. Quería verlo, ver esa mirada que mostraba preocupación hacia él, escuchar su voz que lo tranquilizaba… quería sentirse seguro nuevamente.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo y cuando volteó a ver a Byakuran se puso nervioso.

-¿Porqué esa sonrisa Tsunayoshi-kun?- Dijo el albino en un modo juguetón, pero Tsuna ya lo conocía… había visto esa sonrisa cuando habló con Yamamoto aquella vez. Esta era un versión menos perversa… pero le daba miedo.

-Oh… s-sólo recordaba algo del p-pasado- dijo nervioso, no iba a mentir o sería descubierto fácilmente.

El albino lo observó por un momento más para luego voltear a ver al menú enfrente de él. Tsuna sintió un alivio, se había salvado por esta vez. Ambos pidieron y para no ser grosero Tsuna empezó con la plática, Byakuran alegremente respondió y empezaron a platicar un poco. Aunque era raro, nunca platicaban mucho y como en todas las ocasiones, Tsuna terminó siendo el único que hablaba y Byakuran sólo escuchaba o asentía en ciertas ocasiones haciendo preguntas o comentarios. Así era su relación.

Tal vez por eso Tsuna se había enamorado de Byakuran, por una vez había alguien que lo escuchaba, alguien que si le importaba lo que él decía. Al principio de su relación todo consistía en hablar, ciertas bromas del albino y comer malvaviscos, pero después de unos meses… Tsuna sentía que todo era sexo, Byakuran se había transformado, o más bien, había demostrado su verdadero ser. Una persona que logra lo que quiere, posesiva y poderosa. Ese no fue el Byakuran del que Tsuna se había enamorado, pero ahora sólo se encontraba atrapado en las redes del albino, él era la mosca y Byakuran era la araña que lo estaba devorando poco a poco. ¿Tal vez… por eso Byakuran quiso tener una cita? ¿Para tener los tiempos como antes?

Un ruido los distrajo de su conversación.

-Lo siento Tsu-chan, debo atender- dijo el albino poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la tienda.

Tsuna sólo asintió. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y soltó un suspiro. Se preguntaba cuales serían los planes de Byakuran para la noche. En verdad quería una buena noche de descanso, mañana era sábado después de todo, no había escuela, Byakuran iba a trabajar… podría tener un día solo en casa.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse volteo para sonreírle a Byakuran, pero oh sorpresa, no era el albino.

-Reborn- Dijo en un susurro. Era imposible… ¿Porqué estaría él en Namimori nuevamente?

Su mirada se cruzó con la del hitman. En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Tsuna se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, Reborn sonrió.

-Chaos, Dame-Tsuna-

-R-Re-Reborn… ¿c-cómo?-

Reborn levantó una ceja ante ese comentario. El chico estaba paralizado, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Para ser honesto no esperaba encontrarse con el chico tan pronto y mucho menos en el mismo café donde estuvieron hace tres años.

-¡Reborn!- escuchó y luego sintió a alguien abrazándolo con fuerza.

Tsuna estaba feliz. Feliz se queda corto. Estaba demasiado alegre. No podía creer que esa persona con la que tanto deseaba estar estuviera enfrente de él. Sintió su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo y se sintió seguro, se sintió protegido nuevamente como nunca lo había hecho desde hace ya tres años.

Reborn se alegró… pero no era alguien que le gustara demostrar afecto, estaban en un lugar público y la gente empezaba a voltearlos a ver. Justo pensó en separar al chico de sí cuando sintió que alguien más le hacia el favor, aunque de un modo que no le gusto.

-Oh, miren que tenemos aquí-

Si Tsuna le llegó a tener miedo a Byakuran ahora se encontraba aterrorizado. Lo había jalado con mucha fuerza y ahora lo sostenía del brazo y dolía.

-Parece ser que alguien decidió portarse mal- Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Tsuna.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Byakuran?-

Oh, eso si era raro… ¿se conocían?

-Esa sería mi pregunta, yo vivo en este lugar tu no tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí presente-

Tsuna sentía la tensión que se daba entre los dos y era asfixiante, pero estaba más preocupado por Reborn… Reborn era fuerte… pero ¿Qué si Byakuran lo era más?

Reborn volteó a ver a Tsuna, el chico estaba aterrado. No entendía como el chico estaba relacionado con Byakuran. El albino era peligroso, demasiado peligroso… pero si Tsuna se encontraba con él existía una gran posibilidad de que fueran aliados… eso convertía a Tsuna en su enemigo.

-Lo que yo tenga que hacer no te incube- respondió Reborn regresando su mirada a Byakuran.

-Bien, sólo no te metas donde no te incumbe-

-Como si aceptara ordenes de ti-

Byakuran le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia y jaló a Tsuna caminando fuera de la tienda, pudo escuchar a la mesera diciéndoles algo de la cuenta, pero simplemente la ignoro.

El agarre de Byakuran sobre su muñeca era demasiado fuerte, estaba seguro que tendría que usar vendajes en la muñeca nuevamente mañana. Había sido un tonto. ¿Por qué había abrazado a Reborn así? Se había olvidado completamente de Byakuran en ese momento… estaba seguro de que no dormiría tranquilamente esa noche.

Entraron a la casa y sintió el primer golpe venir. No se había contenido. Lo golpeo directamente en la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron y Tsuna sintió incluso más temor. Recibió un golpe más en el estómago y sintió como lo jalaba de los cabellos.

-¿Por qué lo abrazaste?-

Tsuna no respondió, le dolía demasiado el estómago.

Byakuran lo azotó contra la pared y lo mantuvo ahí

-¿De donde rayos conoces a Reborn?-

-D-D-Desde tr-tres años… E-El f-fue el que e-evito que sa-saltara-

Sintió otro golpe en el estómago y un golpe más en la cara. Cayó al piso para ser recibido por una patada. Tsuna solo gemía ante cada golpe. No quería gritar, sabía que no serviría de nada. Sintió como era levantado nuevamente de los cabellos.

-Escúchame bien Sawada Tsunayoshi. Eres mio y de nadie más-

Con eso último Byakuran lo soltó y Tsuna cayó nuevamente al piso. Tosió varias veces e intentó tomar aire nuevamente. Escuchó a Byakuran alejarse y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

El cuerpo del castaño temblaba, la vez pasada no lo había golpeado tanto ni tan fuerte ya hora parece ser que también lo había echado del cuarto. Se levantó con dolor y se sentó en el sofá. No quería pensar por ahora. Su mente sólo le decía que esa persona que tanto había pensado sólo lo había metido en un problema.

No, no era cierto. Reborn no tenía la culpa. La culpa era de él por haber caído en la trampa de Byakuran. Se recostó llorando, no quería hacerlo pero empezaba a sentir mucho dolor. No le importaba si Byakuran lo volvía a golpear. Quería ver a Reborn, quería abrazarlo y sentirse seguro por unos segundos nuevamente, quería escuchar su voz y darse cuenta que era un idiota y debía cambiar, quería ver sus ojos y sentir paz.

Iba a dejar de ser un cobarde, no se dejaría controlar más por Byakuran.

Esta vez será él el que se salve a si mismo.

* * *

Miles de gracias a todos por sus reviews! en verdad me animaron bastante! Chicas otro de sus reviews me dio una buena idea para el fanfic, entonces aprovechen y manden! Nunca saben como un review puede afectar la historia.

Por el momento me retiro a al cama

Ciao~!


	6. Apareces tú

Hola hola! Como ando de vacaciones me inspiré y logré escribir el capitulo pronto!

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Apareces Tú**

Se despertó por el ruido más que por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. La noche había sido fría, muy fría y no podía moverse mucho para cubrirse porque el cuerpo le dolía demasiado. De seguro se enfermaría. Tenía miedo de moverse, Byakuran estaba en la cocina, justo detrás del sillón donde el supuestamente dormía, no quería verlo ni quería que el albino lo viera despierto. Quién sabe que le fuera hacer otra vez.

El teléfono sonó y Byakuran rápidamente contestó. Italiano, pensó Tsuna al escuchar hablar al albino nuevamente en ese idioma. Era cierto, a veces olvidaba que Byakuran era italiano también… igual que Reborn. Parece ser que Tsuna tenía cierta atracción a los italianos… al igual que su madre.

Olvido rápidamente lo pensado, no quería pensar en ella y en el idiota se su padre en ese momento. Suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas.

Escuchó a Byakuran salir de la casa y lentamente se sentó. Le dolía demasiado la espalda y el cuello, podía sentir que tenía el ojo hinchado y de seguro morado, ni siquiera quería comer con el dolor de estómago que tenía. Se puso de pie para tomarse una pastilla para alivianar un poco el dolor. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha y al quitarse la ropa y verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

Definitivamente tenía el ojo morado, la mano de Byakuran estaba marcada en su muñeca y tenía moretones en otras partes. Cuando sintió el agua correr por su cuerpo empezó a relajarse un poco, era como si el agua pudiera llevarse todo el dolor y sus problemas al drenaje, si tan sólo la vida fuera tan fácil como eso.

Una vez que terminó empezó a tratarse las heridas. Se vendó la muñeca y se puso un parche en ojo. Las otras heridas se ocultaban bien debajo de la ropa así que simplemente decidió dejarlas así.

Sin tener un rumbo fijo salió de la casa dejando su celular encima del sillón. Tenía miedo pero esta vez no se iba dejar dominar por Byakuran. Aunque estaba seguro que recibiría otro castigo al volver a casa. Por un momento se sintió libre, podía disfrutar del aire y del sol, ahora sólo tenía que buscar a Reborn.

* * *

Giotto se encontraba sentado cerca del río, Namimori era hermoso, un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Lamentablemente no podía disfrutar de esa tranquilidad. Reborn le había dado otra tarea difícil y tenia que resolverla sin la ayuda de G. Reborn se había encargado de mandar a su amigo a otra parte para que Giotto estuviera solo. Odiaba tanto a su espartano tutor.

Observo por séptima vez las hojas, no entendiendo ni un poco lo que decía. Debía de hacer el mandado para Reborn, G y él. Incluso si entendiera lo que decía… no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraban todas las tiendas.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado y ni siquiera había empezado… se preguntaba si venir a Japón había sido una buena idea. Se levantó resignado, aceptaría el castigo de Reborn después, pero la tarea era imposible de llevarla acabo.

Iba tan distraído en su mundo que termino chocando con algo… o alguien.

-¡_M-Mi dispiace_!- dijo rápidamente en italiano. Tonto.

-¡Perdón!- Volvió a decir en japonés, quien sabe con que fuerza caminaba que había tirado a la otra persona al piso.

-D-Descuida- Escuchó responder a la otra persona, se agachó para ayudarla y se llevó una sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Tú!-

Tsuna levantó la mirada y también se sorprendió, no esperaba ver al rubio nuevamente.

-H-Hola…- Dijo Tsuna algo tímido ¿Por qué rayos había dicho hola?

-¡Ah! Déjame ayudarte- Giotto le extendió la mano.

Tsuna la aceptó y se puso de pie. Le había dolido la caída, más por las heridas que traía.

Giotto se preocupo. El día anterior el chico no tenía el parche en el ojo, tampoco la mano vendada. Se veía algo enfermo y a la vez cansado.

-¿Estas bien?-

-S-Sí- Dijo Tsuna por fin levantándose.

Por la mirada que recibía del rubio… sabía que estaba preocupado por su estado. Después de todo él lo había visto el día anterior. Giotto pro su parte quería preguntarle que era lo que le había pasado, pero no tenía la menor idea de como decirlo en japonés.

-¿Estas perdido otra vez?-

Giotto lo miro confundido, no entendió mucho de lo que dijo el otro chico… pero suponiendo sus palabras negó con la cabeza y le mostró la nota al castaño. Tsuna la tomó y empezó a leerla.

-¿Vas de compras?-

-Sí-

Tsuna suspiró, quería disfrutar del día y buscar a Reborn pero no podía dejar al pobre chico por su cuenta, ayer le había quedado claro que el italiano no sabía leer japonés ¿de donde había sacado la lista?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Giotto se quedó pensando, si necesitaba ayuda pero no quería molestar al chico, además…

-Bien, te llevaré a la tienda del señor Nakamura-

Giotto ahora sí no entendió completamente. Pero cuando vio al chico alejarse con su lista en manos decidió seguirlo… bueno, por lo menos así se libraría del castigo de su tutor ¿no?

Caminaban en silencio nuevamente. Giotto quería hablarle pero tenía miedo de no poder comunicarse, el japonés era demasiado confuso.

-Tsuna ¿verdad?-

Tsuna volteó a verlo y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecinueve ¿y tú?-

-Dos veinte- dijo algo lento… no estaba seguro si había respondido correctamente.

Tsuna no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa. Definitivamente el chico batallaba con el japonés, pero era algo bueno verlo intentar hablar. Giotto se sonrojó, parece ser que si se había equivocado.

-Veintidós- Dijo Tsuna lentamente corrigiendo al mayor.

Giotto repitió la palabra y sonrió, bueno al menos el chico era lo suficiente amable como para corregirlo y no burlarse de él. Definitivamente sería un problema, aunque tal vez el chico hable inglés, después de todo era joven. Oh sorpresa se llevó que el chico hablaba inglés igual de bien que él hablaba el japonés. Definitivamente su comunicación sería un problema.

Llegaron a la tienda, tomaron una canasta y se dirigieron al área de lácteos. Tsuna tomó el cartón de leche y lo señalo en la lista.

-Leche- Dijo leyendo el papel y mostrándoselo al rubio, por lo menos podía intentar enseñarle algo de japonés. Giotto vio el papel y entendió. Sonrió un poco y tomando la nota escribió en italiano "leche", podría estudiarlo después.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los ingredientes hasta que por fin Giotto podía tener el nombre de cada una de las cosas. Una vez en la caja Tsuna le ayudó a Giotto a pagar la cantidad exacta, parece ser que también tendría que enseñarle del dinero.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Giotto felizmente al ver que había cumplido su misión de hoy, jamás terminaría de agradecerle al chico. Tsuna solamente sonrió, estaba feliz de poder serle útil a alguien en su vida.

Giotto decidió invitarlo una bebida, era lo menos que podía hacer y Tsuna aceptó, le agradaba la presencia del mayor.

Se sentaron en una banca, ambos estaban en silencio hasta que el celular de Giotto sonó. Italiano, volvió a pensar Tsuna al escucharlo hablar, aunque el italiano de Giotto era mucho más lindo que el de Byakuran… se preguntaba como sería escuchar a Reborn hablar en italiano…

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, estaba empezando a pensar mucho en el asesino. Intentando distraerse tomó la nota de Giotto y empezó a leer los ingredientes en italiano. No entendía mucho, el alfabeto de 27 letras era aún muy difícil de entender para el.

Vio que Giotto le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se puso de pie. La llamada iba a tardar. Tsuna entendió y se quedó esperando. Después de unos minutos se aburrió y decidió ser de mayor ayuda para el chico. Tomando el lápiz empezó a dibujar la tabla básica del japonés atrás de la nota, tal vez así Giotto pueda aprender más fácil el japonés.

Giotto suspiró al colgar el teléfono. Era su madre, parece ser que estaba enojada de que estuviera en Japón con Reborn… pero no podía hacer nada ya, aunque su madre era una mujer muy temperamental. Regresó a la banca y vio a Tsuna muy entretenido escribiendo algo en la pequeña nota. Se acercó lentamente y sentándose, comenzó a ver que tanto escribía el otro chico.

Vio una tabla con letras que reconocía y símbolos japoneses y después de unos segundos entendió que es lo que hacía. Sonrió, el chico en verdad tenía un gran corazón. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna y le revolvió el cabello.

Tsuna se sorprendió y se sonrojó. Jamás le habían hecho eso.

-Gracias- Dijo Giotto con una cálida sonrisa

Tsuna sonrió también, estaba feliz que pudiera ayudar a alguien, demasiado feliz. La mirada que Giotto le había dado era cálida, agradable… le gustaba esa mirada.

Tsuna decidió acompañarlo a su casa, así podía ayudarle con las bolsas. Llegaron al departamento y un poco dubitativo pero decidió entrar. El apartamento era grande, era diferente al de Reborn de hace tres años.

-¿Gustas algo?-

-No, gracias- Dijo Tsuna volteando a ver el reloj. Debía de regresar pronto si no quería meterse en problemas… aunque no tenía muchas ganas de volver, ya sabía lo que le esperaba en casa.

-D-Debo irme…-

Giotto se le quedó viendo. Tenía miedo de dejar ir al chico y que regresara en un estado peor. Quería preguntar o decirle que se quedara… pero de seguro parecería un acosador… apenas y lo conocía. No entendía porque… pero tenía un gran deseo de proteger al pequeño chico.

Giotto lo acompañó a la puerta y cunado la abrió se sorprendió de ver a Reborn enfrente de ella. Parecía ser que el tutor venía a ver si había logrado cumplir su misión.

-R-Reborn- dijo Tsuna en un susurro. Eso a Giotto lo tomó por sorpresa… ¿se conocían?

-¿Fue ese bastardo quien te dejo en ese estado?-

Vaya, Reborn tenía un perfecto japonés y él no había entendido nada de lo que dijo, pero al ver a Tsuna bajar la cabeza entendió que era algo serio.

_-¿Qué hace él aquí?-_ Preguntó Reborn en italiano

_-¡Ah! El me ayudo con las compras… estaba algo perdido así que el me enseño que era cada cosa- _

Reborn lo vio de una manera fría, pensó que sería castigado por tener al chico en su apartamento… no era que hubieran hecho algo, simplemente le había ayudado.

_-¿Cuándo lo encontraste estaba así de golpeado?- _

-_S-Sí_- Dijo Giotto entendiendo ahora la preocupación del hitman.

Tsuna por su parte no entendía de que hablaban, pero estaba nervioso… había encontrado a Reborn después de todo, pero jamás pensó que lo vería en la casa de Giotto.

Reborn tomo a Tsuna dela muñeca no vendada y lo jaló hacía el sillón. Tsuna sólo se dejo llevar y se sentó, Reborn se sentó enfrente de él y Giotto sólo se quedo parado no entendiendo exactamente que pasaba.

-Quítate la camisa- Dijo Reborn en japonés.

-¿E-eh?-

Una mirada por parte del otro le hizo recordar que a Reborn no le gustaba repetir las cosas. Sabiendo a donde iban las cosas negó con la cabeza.

Acercándose al chico le quitó el parque, recibiendo un quejido por parte del castaño.

-¡Reborn!- gritó Giotto al ver las acciones del mayor.

Tsuna desvió la mirada, ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de preocupación… pero estaba mezclada con algo que no le gustaba ver… Reborn estaba enojado y no sabía sin con el o con Byakuran.

-Eres un idiota- fue lo que dijo Reborn ahora tomando la muñeca lastimada del chico para desvendarla. Tsuna sólo se dejo, no quería hacer enojar más al hitman.

-¿Cómo rayos terminaste con Byakuran?-

Los movimientos de Reborn eran cuidadosos pero rápidos, Giotto cansado de esperar se sentó alado de Tsuna, el rubio desprendía una esencia protectora, lista para proteger a Tsuna en caso de que el tutor lo lastimara. A Reborn le causo gracia ver las intenciones de su alumno, por lo menos el chico tenía agallas.

-H-Hace seis meses… mamá me echó de la casa… ese día conocí a Byakuran-

Reborn observó la marca en la muñeca de Tsuna y volteó a ver al chico diciéndole con continuara.

-No tenía a donde ir… así que el me ofreció alojamiento. A-Al principio todo iba bien pero…-

-Por el modo en que se comportó ayer puede deducir que ustedes dos son pareja ¿cierto?-

Tsuna solamente asintió, al principio si eran pareja, ahora él se encontraba obligado a quedarse con el albino.

-B-Byakuran era diferente en ese entonces- dijo viendo a Reborn, no quería que pensara mal de el… no amaba a Byakuran, no lo hacía.

-Ese sujeto siempre ha sido un bastardo, es sólo que ahora estas conociendo su lado verdadero-

Tsuna sólo lo observó, puede que tenga razón… después de todo sólo conocía a Byakuran por unos meses.

-Quítate la camisa-

Tsuna volteó a ver a Reborn, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Suspiró y lentamente se quitó la sudadera para después sacarse la camisa.

Escuchó la expresión de sorpresa de Giotto y sintió como Reborn observaba su cuerpo. El mismo se había visto las heridas en la mañana, sabía que no se veían nada bien.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho eso?- Preguntó Reborn aun analizando el cuerpo del chico.

-S-Sólo tres… la primera porque me vio hablar con alguien, la segunda fue cuando intenté irme y ayer se molestó bastante por el abrazo- Tsuna tomó algo de aire para poder seguir hablando. –E-Es un bastante celoso… no le gusta que salga sin decirle a donde voy, tampoco le gusta verme con gente…-

-Además de maniático es posesivo- Dijo Reborn recargándose en el sofá. Escuchó como le dijo algo a Giotto en italiano y el rubio rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

-He intentado salirme, de dejarlo… pero no importa que haga, incluso con sólo pensarlo él ya sabe y siempre hace algo para lograr que me quede-

Giotto volvió rápidamente del baño con un botiquín, se disculpo con Tsuna y empezó a poner una crema en uno de los moretones que tenía.

-Es para el dolor, aunque no hace milagros- dijo Reborn

-Gracias- Respondió sonriendo al rubio que curaba sus heridas.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Byakuran?-

-N-No mucho… sólo sé que es italiano y tiene una empresa allá… anda extendiéndose rápidamente y por eso vino a Japón... lleva ya unos 8 meses aquí-

_-Reborn… ¿es el mismo Byakuran del que hablan ustedes_?- Dijo Giotto mirando con preocupación al hitman. Entendía muy poco de lo que hablaban pero el nombre resonaba en cada oración… ¿Por qué Tsuna conocía a Byakuran? ¿Acaso era un espía?

-_No, no es un espía idiota_- Dijo Reborn leyendo los pensamientos de su alumno. –_Parece ser que a ese maniático de los malvaviscos le gusta jugar también con las personas fuera de la mafia_-

Giotto volteó a ver a Tsuna preocupado… si era el mismo Byakuran y fue él quien lo había dejado en ese estado entonces el chico estaba en graves problemas. Vongola estaba teniendo problemas con el y su familia, era alguien de mucho poder, una familia pequeña y con poco tiempo… pero tenían una tremenda tecnología. Las familias tenían miedo de _Gesso_, la familia que Byakuran había logrado crear en tan sólo 3 años y Vongola no era la excepción.

-Te quedarás aquí- Dijo Giotto, no estando seguro de como habían salido tan fácilmente las palabras de su boca o porque había dicho semejante cosa, no tenía más que un día conociendo al chico, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía protegerlo.

Tsuna lo miró sorprendido… ¿Le estaba ofreciendo hospedaje?

-N-No… Si él se entera que estoy aquí vendrá por ustedes y…-

-Te quedarás aquí- repitió las mismas palabras Reborn.

-P-Pero…- Tsuna bajo la mirada, no quería volver pero no quería involucrarlos en sus problemas, sabía que Byakuran era poderoso y no quería que los lastimara a ellos dos.

-Necesitas ser capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo antes de cuidar a los demás- Dijo Reborn poniéndose de pie. Tsuna sólo lo miró, bueno en eso tenía razón…

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, Tsuna se asustó y se escondió detrás de Giotto pensando que sería Byakuran, pero quién entro por la puerta fue aquel chico del tatuaje en la cara.

-¡G!- Dijo Giotto al ver a su mejor amigo, se había olvidado completamente que él aún se encontraba afuera.

-_¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar lo que Reborn me pidió en este lugar? Ese tutor tuyo a veces simplemente quiero…- _Se congeló a ver a Reborn parado frente a él… rayos.

-_Tal vez eso me lo podrías demostrar mañana en el entrenamiento_- Dijo Reborn sacando su pistola.

G solamente tragó saliva, parece ser que sufriría demasiado al día siguiente. Volteó a ver a su amigo para pedir un poco de ayuda pero se sorprendió al ver una cabellera café ocultándose detrás del rubio.

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí Giotto?- _

-_Oh, bueno Tsuna se quedará con nosotros por ahora_-

-_¿En verdad Giotto? ¡Sólo lo conociste ayer! No es como si el fuera un animal con el cuál pudieras quedarte_-

-_G, no hables así, Tsuna me ayudo nuevamente hoy, creo que ayudarlo sería lo mejor que podemos hacer, ¿no crees?-_

G suspiró, su amigo si que era problemático, pero vio el moretón en la cara del chico… bueno de seguro Giotto tenía una buena razón para cuidarlo.

-_Bien, por hoy descansen, mañana los quiero a las 7 listos, iremos a entrenar_- volteó a ver a Tsuna y cambió su idioma a japonés. –Vendrás con nosotros mañana, no podemos dejarte sólo con ese sujeto buscándote, así que también tendrás que estar listo a las 7-

Tsuna sólo asintió, por lo menos no estaría solo.

-E-Espera… ¿tu no te quedarás aquí?-

-No, no pienso compartir departamento con estos dos-

Tsuna se desilusionó un poco ante esa respuesta, se sentía cómodo con Giotto, muy cómodo, pero quería pasar más tiempo con el hitman…

Reborn salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando Giotto recordó el pequeño problema… comunicación. Rayos, Reborn y Tsuna hablaban perfectamente el japonés, pero ellos dos no tenían ni la menor idea de como comunicarse correctamente.

Tsuna se puso la camisa y la sudadera nuevamente, se sentía raro ahora… estar quedándose en la habitación de dos personas con las que sólo se había topado el día anterior… pero lo mismo había hecho con Byakuran así que no le veía mucho problema al asunto.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres, ninguno sabiendo exactamente que decir. Tsuna se sentía incomodo, por lo menos ellos dos podían hablarse en italiano pero él no tenía oportunidad alguna de entablar una buena conversación.

_-¿Bien entonces donde dormirá el chico?- _

Oh y el italiano había empezado.

-_No lo se, tal vez podría prestarle mi cama y yo dormiría en el sillón_- dijo Giotto poniéndose de pie.

-Te traeré algo de ropa- Esta vez se dirigió a Tsuna, el chico sólo asintió algo apenado.

Giotto salió del cuarto y eso dejo solament Tsuna. El silencio entre ambos era incómodo, ellos dos si que nos e conocían, incluso Tsuna pensaba que G era intimidante… aunque un poco menos que Gokudera… esos dos se parecían bastante.

-Toma- Giotto había regresado del cuarto con un poco de ropa, aunque estaba seguro que le quedaría grande a chico. Tsuna era demasiado pequeño para su edad.

-G-Gracias-

-Umh…. Tú… dormir en cama…- Dijo Giotto señalando al lugar al no estar seguro como expresarse.

Tsuna entendió perfectamente y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Dormiré en el sillón- dijo señalándolo, no quería molestar, además era exceso de confianza…

-Pero…-

-Esta bien- Tsuna sonrió intentando calmar al rubio. Giotto sólo suspiró y asintió.

Volvió a revolver los cabellos del chico y señaló el baño para que el chico se cambiara, Tsuna entendió el mensaje y entro rápidamente.

-_Me sigue sorprendiendo el parecido de ustedes dos_-

_-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que soy igual de lindo que él?-_ Dijo Giotto en tono burlón pero sólo logró recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡Oye!-

-Voy por unas colchas- Dijo G entrando al cuarto. Giotto se sobó la cabeza, vaya sólo intentaba usar un poco el sentido del humor.

Una vez que Tsuna salió del baño ya tenían listo unas colchas y almohadas para él. Se sentía incomodo, la pijama era demasiado grande… se resbalaba por su hombro fácilmente, sólo esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo con los pantalones.

Después de un ligero bocadillo nocturno los italianos se fueron a sus cuartos y Tsuna se recostó en el sillón. Bueno por lo menos ahora dormiría con una colcha, además el lugar era bastante cálido. Tenía miedo, de seguro Byakuran estaría furioso ahora… pero Reborn había dicho que lo protegerían y sentía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Al paso de los minutos el castaño se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Giotto se despertó, eran las tres de la mañana y no entendía por qué pero se moría de sed. No quería levantarse, su cama eran cómoda pero la sed lo estaba matando. Con un quejido se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tomó un vaso de agua… o tal vez dos para después bostezar y estirarse un poco. Bueno era hora de seguir durmiendo, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido venir de la sala.

Se quedó quieto, observando cuidadosamente, tal vez alguien los había encontrado en Japón y quería jugar al asesino.

Volvió a escuchar otro ruido y ahora bajó la defensa ¿acaso fue un sollozo? Se quedó quieto otro minuto hasta que volvió a escucharlo nuevamente, fue cuando recordó que estaban hospedando a alguien más. Corrió hacia la sala y se encontró con un Tsuna que mordía la manga de la camisa, abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿Tsuna?- Dijo algo preocupado.

Tsuna abrió los ojos lentamente, estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una mirada de miedo. El chico temblaba, parece ser que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Shh shh, tranquilo- Dijo agachándose y acariciándole los cabellos. -¿Pesadilla?-

Tsuna sólo asintió y cerró los ojos al recordar su sueño. Odiaba, odiaba soñar con su pasado.

Giotto vio como el castaño continuaba temblando. No quería dejarlo así y aunque se espero diez minutos el chico simplemente parecía no calmarse. Si hubiese estado viviendo con Byakuran él también tendría pesadillas.

-Ven- Dijo Giotto tomando la mano de Tsuna invitándolo a ponerse de pie. Tsuna sólo obedeció y se dejo llevar. Giotto lo llevó a su cuarto y lo sentó en la cama, una vez él se sentó lo abrazó para calmarlo un poco.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora-

Tsuna regresó el abrazó y volvió a llorar nuevamente. Había soñado nuevamente con su mamá, su padre pero ahora también estaba ahí la otra familia. Tsuna jamás los había conocido y aunque en su sueño fueran solamente siluetas… los golpes y burlas que le hicieron se sintieron tan reales. La gente siempre lo había visto a el como el malo del cuento, la razón de todos los problemas… ¿acaso no podían ver que él era sólo una víctima? El jamás pidió nacer, jamás deseo que las cosas fueran así, pero él había sido el fruto del error de dos personas y ahora el pagaba las consecuencias.

Giotto sintió cuando el chico comenzó a calmarse, aunque sus manos aún temblaban. Lentamente se fue acostando, moviendo al chico con él. Lo pegó más a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar el pelo castaño nuevamente. Tsuna aún soltaba unos sollozos pero parecía ser que estaba funcionando, se estaba calmando poco a poco.

Tsuna se sentía protegido, Byakuran lo había hecho varias veces pero ahora se sentía seguro. Incluso era diferente a cuando su madre lo hacía cuando él era un niño, aunque el sentimiento era muy parecido.

Se dejó llevar por el calor del cuerpo del otro y poco a poco los latidos de Giotto lo arrullaron hasta que quedó dormido. Giotto sonrió al ver al chico por fin tranquilo y decidió que el dormiría también. Mañana sería un día cansado.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Creo que a todas ya les respondi sus reviews... espero que no se me haya olvidado alguien!

Por si alguien le interesa y tiene tumblr, tengo un blog, a veces posteo cuando estoy escribiendo el capitulo o cuando lo termine y así... por si quieren saber como voy mi URL es missdinosaur, el mismo de aquí hehehe

O si quieren ver más R27 vayan a fuckyeahr27 (también en tumblr) dejaré los links en mi perfil por si alguien le interesa!

**Para los que dejaron review sin iniciar sesión:**

shizuka-san: Me alegro que te gustara el capi! Espero que te haya gustado la interacción entre Giotto y Tsuna en este capitulo. Gracias por tu review!

kana-chan: Lo se lo se, Tsuna ha sufrido demasiado... pero ahora Reborn y Giotto se encargarán de protegerlo... ¿verdad?

liziprincsama: Me alegro que te guste la historia! Ahora aquí tienes el capitulo y espero que lo sigas disfrutando! Espeor que sigas dejando más reviews para saber tu opinión!

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Nadie como tú

****Hola hola! les traigo el nuevo capitulo!

-_hablan en italiano- (a excepción de los sueños de Tsuna)_

-Hablan en japonés-

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nadie como tú**

El sonido de un despertador hacia eco en el cuarto, no quería moverse, estaba cansado. Maldito horario de Japón… anoche no había podido agarrar el sueño hasta tarde y ahora su cuerpo le pedía dormir más. ¿Cómo culparlo? En Italia era plena madrugada. Dormir, era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Diciendo varias maldiciones en su idioma apagó el despertador, parándose de la cama antes de que el sueño lo convenciera de dormir por más tiempo. Tomo algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño, había tomado una ducha anoche, así que sólo tendría que cambiar sus ropas, de igual forma le hará falta el baño después del entrenamiento de Reborn.

Una vez lito se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo ligero, pero había un problema.

El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso.

_-¡Giotto!-_ gritó desde su lugar, sin embargo no se escuchó ningún ruido de respuesta. Parece ser que el rubio seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

G suspiró, su amigo era demasiado dependiente o no. Sí, el sería su mano derecha, pero no se convertirá en una nana, sin embargo quería a su amigo y sabía que si no estaba listo para las 7, eso era en 20 minutos Reborn los haría sufrir a ambos.

Se asomó en el sillón par a ver si el pequeño huésped también dormía, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie en el. ¿Tal vez había salido? Entonces… ¡ese chico era definitivamente un espía! Corrió rápidamente al cuarto de Giotto para despertarlo y avisarle de la desaparición del castaño.

_-¡Giotto! ¡Despierta! Son las 6:40 y además el chico no…-_

La imagen en frente de él lo congelo. Ahí estaba Giotto, frotándose el ojo por el grito que lo acaba de despertar, el problema no era eso… si no que el chico se encontraba abrazando y durmiendo sobre el pecho del mayor.

_-G… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué entras gritando?-_ Dijo el rubio dando un largo bostezo

-_Pervertido_- fue lo único que respondió G

_-¿Q-Que?-_

_-Jamás pensé que fueras así Giotto, sólo míralo es menor de edad-_

_-G… tiene 19…-_ Espera ¿que rayos había respondido?

_-¡Entonces tú…!-_

_-¡E-Espera! ¡No es como crees, no hagas conclusiones tan rápido G!-_ Giotto se encontraba completamente rojo.

Un leve quejido los hizo salir de su discusión. Escucharon a Tsuna balbucear algo para después acomodarse más sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

_-Si no es lo que creo ¿entonces que haces en la cama con el chico?-_ preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

-_Ah… tuvo una pesadilla anoche, estaba muy asustado así que lo traje conmigo-_

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

-_Como sea, tienes 15 minutos para estar listo antes de que Reborn llegue al cuarto_-

_-¿Eh?-_ Giotto volteó a ver el reloj.

-_¡Rayos! G, ¡¿porque no me levantaste antes?!_- dijo poniéndose rápido de pie, tumbando a Tsuna al colchón.

-_No soy ninguna niñera para andarte cuidando_- y con eso G salió del cuarto.

-¿G-Giotto-san?- Giotto dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

-¡T-Tsuna! Lo siento…- fue todo lo que pudo decir… se acababa de despertar, su cerebro no podía procesar el japonés tan temprano en la mañana.

Tsuna bostezó y se limpió las lágrimas que se formaron en su ojo bueno. Giotto sonrió ante la imagen delante de él, no podía culpar del todo a Byakuran por querer apoderarse del chico. Era lindo y tenía un buen corazón, de seguro en el mundo de la mafia sería una envidia para cualquier jefe mafioso.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos y volteo a ver el reloj.

_-¡Maldición!_- dijo corriendo rápidamente al baño, no sin tomar su ropa y decirle a Tsuna que debía cambiarse. Tenían 8 minutos para estar listos.

* * *

_-¿Te sientes mejor cielo?-_

_Un pequeño con cabello castaño se limpiaba las lágrimas. Había tenido una fea pesadilla nuevamente, suerte que su mamá siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo. _

_-Mmhh- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su madre._

_-Anda, vamos a dormir porque mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo Nana al acostarse en la cama de su hijo. _

_Tsuna se acurrucó entre los brazos de su madre disfrutando el calor. Si había algo que el pequeño Tsuna de cuatro años estaba completamente seguro era que su cuando estaba con su mamá ningún monstruo feo se le acercaría… o esos sujetos raros de sus pesadillas tampoco vendrían por el. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque su mamá era la mujer más hermosa del mundo! Y los monstruos no podían acercarse a donde había belleza, simplemente no podían. ¡La belleza y lo malvado simplemente no combinaban!_

_-¿De que te ríes eh?- escuchó la voz de su madre soltando una risa entre palabras._

_-Tsu-chan siempre estará seguro mientras esté con mamá- dijo el pequeño sonriéndole a su madre. _

_Nana sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, Tsuna la abrazó más fuerte._

_-Te quiero mamá-_

_Nana comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos y tararear la canción de siempre. Tsuna sentía como iba cayendo dormido poco a poco, la canción de su madre siempre lo relajaba. _

_Pero un movimiento brusco lo despertó nuevamente. _

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse se levantó para encontrarse con Giotto agarrando ropa rápidamente.

-¿G-Giotto-san?- dijo el castaño con pereza, veía como Giotto decía unas palabras que no escuchó muy bien mientras bostezaba. Giotto salió del cuarto rápidamente diciéndole algo de cambiarse y estar listo. No había entendido del todo hasta que vio el reloj frente a él.

-¡HIEEEE!- Gritó saliendo a la sala para tomar su ropa que se encontraba sobre el sofá para correr nuevamente al cuarto y cambiarse rápidamente.

Mientras G disfrutaba de su café viendo a los dos chicos corriendo a toda prisa para estar listos.

* * *

Se encontraban los cuatro en el bosque de Namimori. El clima era más agradable el día de hoy, no era frío pero estaba fresco, Tsuna amaba ese tipo de clima. Se recargó en el árbol, Reborn le hablaba a aquellos dos en italiano, no entendía ni una sola palabra, pero le gustaba como el hitman lo hablaba… sonaba…. sexi.

Se sonrojó e intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su mente se concentró en los sueños que había tenido en la noche.

En el primero sólo veía a su madre, al estúpido de Iemitsu y a él mismo, el problema era que había otras dos personas ahí, aunque no podía ver sus rostros y su voz no era clara… pero los estaban lastimando, estaban insultando a su madre y lo golpeaban a él mientras Iemitsu sólo veía. Eso nunca había pasado, jamás había conocido a la otra familia, bueno los insultos a su madre por la esposa de su "padre" si, por amenazas telefónicas, nunca había pasado a más. Pero el jamás había conocido a su medio hermano, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, o cuantos años tenía. El sueño era muy confuso.

Después de que Giotto lo había llevado a dormir con él no tuvo más pesadillas, pero nuevamente en el sueño con su madre… ella jamás le regresaba el "Te quiero". Eso siempre ocurría en sus sueños, eran cosas que habían pasado, pero su mente se encargaba de distorsionarlas al punto que Tsuna no sabía si las cosas habían ocurrido así o no.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, Tsuna- Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Reborn hablarle.

-¿A-A dónde?- respondió el castaño.

-Necesitarás ropa, no puedes andar poniéndote siempre lo mismo- Dijo Reborn emprendiendo su camino.

-¡Ah! P-Pero… no quiero incomodar y… ¿Dónde están G y Giotto?- Tsuna volteó hacia atrás buscando a los dos. Se sentía nervioso estando a solas con Reborn.

-Entrenando- Reborn se detuvo y volteó a ver a Tsuna –Además, Giotto pagará, él fue el que te ofreció quedarte en su casa-

Tsuna desvió la mirada, no quería incomodar más a las personas, pero Reborn tenía razón… su ropa estaba en casa de Byakuran y no podía volver a ese lugar. Tenía más ropa en su casa, pero no tenía ganas de volver y ver a su madre. No quería molestar pero, parecía ser que no tenía opción… aunque ¿no estaba siendo un poco egoísta?

Camino al mismo ritmo que Reborn, no quería perderse en medio del bosque, muchas gracias. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el pueblo las brisas frescas comenzaron a llegar, el solamente traía su sudadera de ayer, por lo que con cada brisa su cuerpo se enfriaba más. Juntó sus manos y sopló en ellas para calentarse un poco ¿porqué el clima no se mantenía igual de perfecto que hace unos minutos?

-Primero te compraremos una buena chaqueta-

Escuchó decir al hitman, pero se distrajo al sentir una mano rodeándolo por la espalda y acercándolo al cuerpo del mayor. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara y el castaño sólo esperaba que se confundiera con los sonrojos que aparecen cuando uno tiene frío. Se sentía avergonzado, muy avergonzado, pero le agradaba estar tan cerca de Reborn.

Su cuerpo desprendía calor, no entendía como usando sólo un traje Reborn se mantuviera tan… _cálido_.

Se acomodó un poco para poder caminar mejor y se dejó llevar por Reborn. Se estaba empezando a enamorar de él, estaba seguro… ¿o tal vez siempre lo había estado?

Disfrutaba la presencia de él, le gustaba el tono de su voz, la oscuridad que reflejaban sus ojos y no podía negar que las facciones lo atraían bastante. Reborn era inteligente, y tal ves no era la persona más amable en el mundo pero… esa personalidad fuerte que tenía lo atraía bastante al mayor. Pero era imposible que Reborn se fuera a afijar en alguien como él.

Él era el famoso Dame-Tsuna, toda su vida había sido rechazado, más cuando salió al aire que era el hijo de una infidelidad. Incluso había sido rechazado por sus propios padres que supuestamente eran los que siempre te iban a amar. Tsuna era un error. Jamás alguien se fijaría en él, mucho menos alguien como Reborn.

-Este lugar es bueno- Escuchó la voz de Reborn para después sentir como lo jalaba para entrar a una tienda.

Se separo del cuerpo del hitman, no muy contento por supuesto, y comenzó a ver la ropa que había en la tienda, sólo había un problema

-Reborn, ¿no crees que la ropa es demasiado cara?-

-La ropa de calidad suele ser así- respondió siguiendo con la búsqueda de algo de ropa para el menor.

Tsuna suspiró. Para él la ropa era lo mismo, lo único que la hacía cara era el agregar un bordado en una pequeña parte de la ropa y se convertía en el triple de su precio original.

-N-No quiero que Giotto-san gaste tanto en mí- dijo un poco avergonzado

Reborn se detuvo para voltear a verlo.

-Te preocupas demasiado, deja de pensar que eras una molestia para todos y concéntrate en buscar una buena chaqueta si no te quieres congelar ahí afuera-

Tsuna se sonrojo por el comentario… ¿Acaso Reborn leía mentes?

-No, no leo mentes, eres demasiado fácil de leer. Ahora pruébate esto- dijo el hitman dándole un abrigo a Tsuna.

El castaño sólo suspiró, algo le decía que no iba a poder a ganarle a Reborn. Sin mucha lucha se probó el abrigo.

-E-Esta muy grande- dijo Tsuna al ver como sus dedos apenas salían de las mangas.

-O tú muy pequeño- fue la respuesta que recibió por Reborn.

-¡O-Oye!-

Reborn sonrió para darle un abrigo un poco más chico a Tsuna.

El abrigo fue lo primero que compraron y Reborn aprovechó y se compró uno para el mismo diciendo algo de que Giotto también debía de pagar los gastos de él. Después de recorrer tres tiendas, compraron la ropa suficiente, no era mucha, pero lo necesaria para que Tsuna tuviera cambio por una semana. Reborn se aseguró de incluir desde calcetines hasta una gorra para el frio, Tsuna por un lado se moría de la vergüenza, pero por otro estaba disfrutando bastante el tiempo con Reborn.

Era sorprendente como cada vez que él aparecía en su vida, ésta daba un giro total.

* * *

G se arrepentía tanto de sus palabras la noche anterior. Reborn había exagerado, el entrenamiento del día había sido imposible, aún no entendía como lo habían completado. El hambre y el frío no ayudaron ni un poco.

-_Por fin…_- Decía un Giotto entre respiros, estaba demasiado cansado.

-_Re-Recuérdame jamás volver a in-insultar a Reborn ni siquiera a su espa-espalda_- respondió G también agotado.

_-¡Lo peor es que se llevó a Tsuna con él! ¿Qué si lo está torturando también?_- respondió Giotto algo exaltado.

G suspiró, esperó unos segundos más para que su cuerpo se relajase.

_-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese niño?_- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su amigo.

_-La verdad… no lo sé. Hay algo que me dice que debo protegerlo_- respondió el rubio un poco más relajado.

-_¿Súper intuición_?- dijo G sentándose, sin quitar la vista en los ojos de Giotto

_-No lo sé_- fue la respuesta que recibió.

G suspiró, no entendía a Giotto, como muchas otras veces no lo había hecho. Confiaba más en Tsuna, lo que no entendía era la necesidad de proteger al pequeño castaño.

-_Además G, tu sabes que siempre quise tener un hermanito_- Dijo Giotto en un modo juguetón.

_-Y lo tienes Giotto, simplemente no sabes en donde está-_

Giotto frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

-_No te atrevas a mencionar a ese bastardo_-

-_Giotto, ni siquiera lo conoces. Es lo mismo con Gokudera, ni Bianchi ni yo lo vemos de esa manera, siendo que el viejo lo tuvo cuando estando casado con mamá_-

-_No compares tu caso con esto G. Su padre no se los oculto por años, además tus padres siguen juntos_-

G suspiró, Giotto era demasiado terco.

_-Los tuyos también siguen juntos Giotto. No te digo que vayas y lo conozcas, pero deberías darle una oportunidad y dejar de juzgarlo tanto, ni siquiera sabes cuantos años tiene o si se mudó a otro país como dijo tu Padre, tal vez está muerto Giotto, pero deberías de darle una oportunidad y perdonarlo_- con eso último dicho, G se puso de pie, era hora de volver a casa.

-_No le daré nada a esa familia G. Ese niño se robo a mi padre_-

* * *

Llegaron al departamento, Tsuna pensó que Reborn abriría el departamento de Giotto, pero se sorprendió al ver que abría la puerta de enfrente.

-Pasa- dijo Reborn cediéndole el paso a Tsuna.

-¿Te estás quedando en frente?- preguntó el castaño al entrar a la habitación.

El lugar era del mismo tamaño que el de Giotto, pero esté sólo tenía un cuarto, que era más grande y se imaginaba que el baño también lo sería, algo tenía que ocupar el espacio del otro cuarto. Tsuna analizó cuidadosamente cada detalle.

El sillón negro, enfrente de la televisión, la cocina que conectaba con el comedor. El lugar era demasiado agradable.

-¿P-Porqué el cuarto de hace tres años se veía tan diferente?- pregunto el castaño buscando al hitman en el cuarto.

-Hace tres años sólo me iba a quedar por unas tres noches, estaré aquí más tiempo así que decidimos gastar un poco más- respondió Reborn.

-Ustedes los ricos si que se pueden dar ese tipo de lujos- dijo sarcásticamente para continuar observando el lugar.

Se acercó al sillón para sentarse, pero cuando vio algo moverse en el, se asustó. Camino hacia atrás y chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien, Reborn. Observó con cuidado nuevamente el sillón para darse cuenta que no era más que simplemente un…

-¿Un c-camaleón?- Dijo Tsuna acercándose lentamente, tenía miedo a que el animal lo fuera a morder.

-Él es León- dijo Reborn sentándose en el sillón justo alado del camaleón.

Tsuna se acercó un poco más viendo que el animal era inofensivo, o eso esperaba que fuera, pero cuando lo vio correr hacia él dio varios pasos hacia atrás intentando no gritar. Reborn sonrió.

-Parece ser que el agradas- dijo quitándose su fedora para ponerla en la pequeña mesa de enfrente.

Tsuna tragó saliva, jamás había sido bueno con los animales, pero si Reborn había dicho que le agradaba al camaleón, entonces no iba a lastimarlo ¿cierto? Confiando en las palabras del asesino, lentamente Tsuna acercó su mano al camaleón, esperando a ver si había una reacción agresiva, logró poner su mano sobre la cabeza y movió sus dos dedos para acariciar la rasposa piel del reptil. Sonrió al cumplir su objetivo y se sentó alado de Reborn, continuando acariciando al camaleón. León se acercó más a Tsuna disfrutando de las caricias.

-No pensé que los camaleones fueran cariñosos- dijo el castaño

-León no es como cualquier camaleón- respondió Reborn

-Todo se parece a su dueño, ¿no?-

Reborn soltó una leve risa y Tsuna se congeló… ¿h-había dicho eso en voz alta?

Reborn volteó a ver al chico, de todos los sonrojos que había tenido en el día ese definitivamente era el ganador.

Si había algo que Reborn odiaba hacer era comparar a la gente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las similitudes de Tsuna y Luce. Era como si no tuvieran nada en común, pero al observar de cerca… sentía que eran la misma persona.

El chico tenía un gran corazón, el problema era que el mundo lo había tratado mal. Tsuna era mil veces más inmaduro que Luce pero la manera en que ambos pensaban… simplemente era casi igual.

Cuando Luce llegó a su vida, Reborn cambió en gran manera. Esa mujer le hizo ver que incluso el asesino número uno del mundo tenía un corazón, le hizo apreciar la vida, cada simple detalle de ella. Luce no había tenido la mejor vida, pero siempre se mantuvo fuerte, incluso cuando llegó el cáncer, ella seguía siempre con su sonrisa.

En Tsuna veía esa misma fuerza en querer seguir luchando, aunque no era igual de fuerte. Esa noche que se topo con el castaño por primera vez, se dio cuenta que el chico había luchado bastante, sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para seguir intentando y tres años después el chico seguía luchando.

Eso fue lo que le había enamorado de Luce, eso era lo que le agradaba de Tsuna. La cualidad de sonreír y mantenerse puro ante un sin fin de problemas, no era algo que cualquier persona pudiera hacer.

Eran tan parecidos, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado diferentes.

-G-Gracias por acompañarme hoy- escuchó una pequeña voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. León se movió alejándose de Tsuna para irse al otro extremo del sofá. Un poco desilusionado se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. El castaño se preguntaba si el cuerpo de Reborn era igual de cálido a como lo había sido en la tarde. Quería sentir el calor de Reborn un poco más.

Lentamente se acercó a su cuerpo hasta que sintió la mano de Reborn jalándolo para pegarlo completamente a él. Tsuna no se sonrojo más simplemente porque no podía. Aprovechando la situación recargo su cabeza en el cuerpo del otro. El silencio entre los dos continuó por unos minutos más.

-¿Cómo fue tu relación con Byakuran exactamente?- preguntó el hitman

Tsuna suspiró y se movió para poder ver a Reborn a los ojos. No iba a ser un cobarde esta vez.

-E-Él estuvo ahí cuando no tenía a donde ir, era un desconocido pero… me había escuchado todo el día e incluso después de días de vivir con él, el seguía escuchándome.-

Tsuna tomó un poco de aire para después continuar

-Cuando tenía pesadillas dormía conmigo, siempre lograba que me calmara, creo que eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de… él-

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, Tsuna no quería que Reborn pensara que era alguien que se iba con cualquiera, en verdad se había enamorado de Byakuran, pero eso era el pasado.

-P-Pero… después de unos meses empecé a ver que ese buen lado de él no era más que una faceta… h-hay muchas cosas que el me ocultó. No lo quiero más… es por eso que intentaba irme pero él no me dejaba- dijo el castaño bajando por fin la mirada.

-No me imagino al Byakuran que describes. Ese sujeto no es más que pura maldad- respondió Reborn volteando a ver hacia el techo

Tsuna lo vio sorprendido, pero no era difícil de creer.

-¿Cómo c-conoces a B-Byakuran?-

-Esa empresa que dijiste ayer, en verdad es una familia mafiosa y una que esta creciendo demasiado rápido y con mucho poder. Byakuran se aseguró de juntar a las personas más inteligentes para poder tener éxito. Su familia no se trata de fuerza física, pero fuerza tecnológica.-

Tsuna se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Byakuran era un mafioso? ¿H-Había sido pareja de un mafioso? El castaño se recargó nuevamente en el sofá todavía analizando las palabras de Reborn. Tsuna no entendía de todo la mafia pero… había puesto en peligro a su madre… a…

-¡Y-Yamamoto!- dijo asustado poniéndose de pie

-¿Quién?-

-Él es un amigo… la otra vez Byakuran lo lastimó por hablar conmigo y si piensa que estoy con él nuevamente o si…-

-Tsuna-

-¿O… O que tal si Byakuran va tras mamá… no puedo permitir eso tengo que…-

-¡Tsuna!-

Reborn lo tomó de los hombros haciendo a entrar al chico en razón.

-No importa si vas a ahora, no podrías luchar contra Byakuran- dijo Reborn una vez que obtuvo la atención del chico

-P-Pero… si algo les pasa…- Tsuna bajó la mirada. –Sería mi culpa Reborn.-

Reborn puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna y después lo abrazó.

-Confía en que estarán bien, Tsuna-

Tsuna regresó el abrazo. Se sentía tan impotente en el momento. Era un tonto, un completo tonto.

-Byakuran no sabe que te has ido- dijo Reborn soltando al chico

-¿Eh?-

-Ayer salió de viaje, fue a encontrarse con un viejo amigo mio en Italia y por lo que escuché de Timoteo es que las cosas no salieron tan bien, así que es muy probable que tarde unos días en volver.-

Tsuna se sintió un poco más calmado, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Confiaba en que Giotto y Reborn lo protegerían a él, el problema eran su mamá, Yamamoto y su familia, eso y la incertidumbre de saber cuando Byakuran volvería. Se había metido en un problema y estaba jalando a mucha gente con él.

-P-Perdón- dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Reborn se acercó y tomo su mandíbula, obligándolo a voltear hacia arriba.

-Te culpas demasiado- dijo Reborn viendo al chico a los ojos. Tsuna parecía que estaba al borde del llanto.

Se acercó un poco a la cara del menor y lentamente puso sus labios sobre los de Tsuna. Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperando recibir el beso, aunque no le incomodaba. Cerrando lentamente los ojos, sentía como el calor volvía a su cara y regreso el beso. Se paró de puntillas para poder besar mejor al mayor y apoyo su mano en el pecho del otro.

Fue Reborn el que se separó unos cuantos segundos después al escuchar el grito desesperado de Giotto fuera de su cuarto.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Reborn! ¿Están ahí adentro?-

-Tch- dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Por unos cuantos segundos, Tsuna odio demasiado a Giotto, estaba disfrutando ese beso.

Reborn abrió la puerta encontrándose con Giotto y G esperando dentro de su apartamento.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ dijo Reborn en un tono algo molesto

_-¿Estás con Tsuna?-_ preguntó el rubio intentando a buscar a Tsuna atrás de Reborn

_-Sí_- fue lo único que respondió lanzándole una mirada molesta al capo Vongola.

-G-Giotto-san- dijo Tsuna acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Ah! Tsuna me tenías preocupado- se acercó Giotto a Tsuna.

Lo que no se esperaba era recibir un golpe por parte de su tutor.

-¿_Quién rayos te dio permiso de entrar_?- Reborn tomó a Giotto por la parte trasera de la playera para jalarlo fuera de su casa.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Reborn!-_ se quejó Giotto

Tsuna se rio de ambos y camino hacia afuera, después de tomar las bolsas de ropa, para poder acercarse más a Giotto, dándose la vuelta se despidió de Reborn.

-Gracias por todo nuevamente- dijo el castaño sonriente con un sonrojo en su cara, era difícil ver a Reborn a los ojos después de ese beso. Pero eso no paso desapercibido por Giotto.

Reborn sólo le sonrió al menor y cerró la puerta. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y entró al departamento para poder acomodar las bolsas en algún lugar, Giotto entró detrás de él y G vio una mirada que jamás había visto en su amigo.

-Esta refrescando un poco, así que te traje otra cobija más gruesa, ¿estarás bien con eso?- preguntó G acercándose a Tsuna.

-S-Sí… g-gracias- dijo viendo al pelirrojo, ya no parecía tan peligroso como antes, además tenía un mejor japonés que Giotto.

G sonrió y entró a su cuarto, lazándole una mirada a Giotto que él también debía descansar.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien Tsuna?- Dijo Giotto dando un bostezo, el entrenamiento lo había agotado demasiado.

-Sí, n-no te preocupes G-Giotto-san-

-Sólo Giotto- dijo el rubio lanzándole una sonrisa al menor. –Buenas noches-

Tsuna sonrió y deseándole buenas noches entro al baño para ponerse el pijama nuevo.

* * *

Reborn prendió la pequeña luz de su escritorio. Llevaban tres días en Namimori y aún no encontraba suficientes pistas de su misión. La información era corta. Asesinar a alguien relacionado con la mafia y junto con eso venían tres cabellos dentro de una pequeña cajita de plástico. La palabra "_relacionado"_ le decía que no era alguien que perteneciera a la mafia, pero eso sólo descartaba a unos pocos.

Para su sorpresa había más gente relacionada con mafia en Namimori de lo que había pensado. En tres días había encontrado a diferentes personas. Gokudera Hayato. Era el medio hermano de G y Bianchi, su padre era un jefe mafioso y actualmente se encontraba en Namimori trabajando para Byakuran, aunque el joven no sabía que Byakuran era un mafioso. Yamamoto Takeshi, hijo de un antiguo mafioso, primo se Asari, el guardián de la lluvia de Giotto. La lista se extendía, Mochida era el nieto del creador de una familia Yakuza; Adachi Yuki, mitad japonesa mitad italiana, su madre había sido miembro de una pequeña familia en Italia y unas fotos más se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Ahora entendía porque los cabellos, necesitaría una muestra de ADN para comprobar a quién es el que busca.

Lo que le intrigaba era la última persona que se agregaba a la lista. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le gustará o no el chico estaba relacionado con Byakuran, había sido la pareja de un jefe mafioso, eso lo convertía en un objetivo, cualquier persona sabía que atacar a la pareja del don de una familia era crucial para debilitarla, pero también para armar una guerra. Lamentablemente en este caso, si el chico era asesinado Byakuran no se debilitaría en lo más mínimo.

Se rascó la cabeza un poco frustrado, debía de conseguir una muestra de ADN de cada una de las personas para comprobar quien era el indicado. Definitivamente esta misión estaba siendo interesante, sólo esperaba que las cosas no salieran mal al final. _Nada_ lo iba a detener, era reconocido como el mejor asesino del mundo por algo, pero tenía la esperanza de que cierta persona no se viera involucrada en su misión.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí y también a los que la han agregado a favoritos.

Gracias a todos pos sus reviews! Me alegran bastante el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!

**_Respuestas a reviews:_**

**shizuka-san**: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Ya verás que pasará en un futuro, pero tendrás que ser paciente porque aún falta para llegar a esa parte!

**3:** A mi también me encanta a ver a Giotto como protector! Me alegro que te guste la historia y que la hayas seguido hasta aquí! Espero que puedas dejar tu review más seguido! btw, también espero que más gente se anime a escribir de ellos dos, necesitan más amor!

Nos leemos después! :D


	8. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Perdón por la tardanza, tuve un fuerte bloqueo y no importaba que escribiera nada me agradaba, en fin, me gustó este resultado, espero que haya valido la pena la espera!

Feliz navidad atrasada y próspero año nuevo! coman mucho y disfruten de las fiestas, familia y amigos!

Disfruten! :)

-Hablan en japonés-

_-Hablan en italiano-_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Deseos de cosas imposibles**

Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en el pequeño sillón y si conocía mejor un lugar en todo el departamento era el techo.

No podía, su mente estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, Byakuran, Yamamoto, su mamá, pero lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era _ese beso_. Reborn lo había besado, no había sido más que un simple rose de labios pero… rayos había sido el mejor beso de su vida. No era como si hubiera besado a mucha gente, su primer beso había sido con Byakuran y para ser honesto aún se sentía muy tonto al besar, siempre era el albino el que tomaba el control.

¿Por qué lo había besado?

Será que… ¿Reborn pueda llegar a fijarse en él?

Pero eso era imposible.

Suspiró por centésima vez. Debía intentar dormir o mañana batallaría en levantarse, era bastante tarde y Giotto había dicho algo de levantarse temprano. Además, no sabía si debía ir a al escuela. No podía darse el lujo de faltar, no con sus calificaciones, pero tampoco podía salir por su propia cuenta, gente que trabajaba para Byakuran podía reconocerlo en cualquier instante. La opción de seguir estudiando estaba en juego nuevamente. ¿Tal vez el destino decía que no debía estudiar? No quería sonar como un flojo, pero ya era la tercera vez que se le presentaba un problema parecido. Aunque bueno, tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto, sólo sería una semana, las vacaciones de invierno empezarían después de eso.

Oh, acababa de desperdiciar otros quince minutos de sueño. Suspiró nuevamente para cerrar los ojos, no quería ni voltear a ver al reloj, sabía que si lo hacía se sentiría más cansado en la mañana.

* * *

-Tsuna-

Escuchó una voz, se oía muy lejana, pero era un poco molesta.

-¡Tsuna!-

Sintió que el piso debajo de él comenzó a moverse. ¿U-Un terremoto?

-¡Tsuna!-

Brincó al escuchar la voz más fuerte y en un movimiento sintió como era jalado hacia abajo para sentir un golpe.

-Mhhh- dijo en un murmuro para acomodarse en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Tsuna, despierta-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con algo negro enfrente de él y podía ver a G parado en la cocina.

-¿Dormiste mal anoche?- escuchó nuevamente esa voz que lo había molestado antes para ver a Giotto que se encontraba agachado frente a él.

Tsuna se sentó y comenzó a tallarse su ojo, aun no entendiendo completamente la situación. Se encontraba viendo el florecer de los sakuras y con él estaba León. Había tenido un sueño tranquilo, algo que no había ocurrido ya por unas semanas y la verdad no entendía porque había soñado con el camaleón, un animal, de todas las personas con las que pudo haber soñado.

-¿Tsuna?-

Volvió a la realidad y volteó a ver al rubio frente a él.

-¿G-Giotto-san?-

El rubio sonrió y le alboroto los cabellos.

-¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?- escuchó a G acercándose hacia él.

El castaño tardó en analizar la pregunta pero después de unos segundos decidió quitarse el parche. No le dolía tanto ahora, pero aún le dolía un poco al parpadear. El rubio frente a él sonrió, pudo imaginar que ahora se veía mejor que hace unos días.

Las tres personas brincaron al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de golpe.

-Reborn- dijo Tsuna sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-_¡Reborn! ¡Debes de tocar antes de entrar!_- Dijo Giotto poniéndose de pie.

Ignorándolo completamente Reborn empezó a hablarles de cómo funcionarían las nuevas cosas. Italiano, genial. Esto de los idiomas empezaba a hacerse un poco frustrante, aunque escuchar el italiano de Reborn no era tanta molestia después de todo, Tsuna lo seguía encontrando atractivo.

Escuchó su nombre entre las oraciones y el nombre de Gokudera. E-Espera… ¿Gokudera no trabajaba para Byakuran? ¿A-Acaso lo habían encontrado ya? ¿Habían lastimado a alguien? Muchos pensamientos negativos empezaron a correr por su mente y el pánico volvió a él nuevamente. Oh, maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo mal?

-¿Tsuna?-

Escuchó la voz de Giotto y sintió las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien chico? ¿Por qué lloras?- G se colocó junto a Giotto.

¿Llorar? ¿Había empezado a llorar?

-Ellos están bien- escuchó ahora la voz de Reborn. –No necesitas asustarte tanto-

Aunque la cara de Tsuna no mostró un gran cambio, Reborn pudo notar el alivio que se presentó en esos ojos cafés.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto el rubio volteando a ver a su tutor.

-_La madre de Tsuna y Yamamoto, un amigo de él_-

Giotto entendió un poco más la preocupación del castaño. Ser buscado por uno de los mafiosos más temibles traía problemas a familiares o amigos.

Giotto jaló al menor al sillón y lo sentó junto a él. El italiano también había pasado por momentos difíciles, sabía que el sentarse ayudaba a relajar a la gente.

-Les decía a Giotto y G- dijo Reborn aún parado en el mismo lugar. –Necesito trabajar en algo en mi misión, sé que G aprende idiomas más rápido que Giotto, por lo tanto el usará otro método para aprender, mientras tanto tú Tsuna serás el tutor de Giotto.-

Tsuna asintió, bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ellos le estaban dando refugio y comida.

-Entrenarán cada miércoles, sábados y domingos, los demás deben de concentrarse en aprender el idioma- Reborn hizo una breve pausa para lanzarle una mirada al Vongola - y tu Giotto en hacer los deberes como futuro capo Vongola-

A Giotto le dio un escalofrió por la espalda al sólo escuchar eso, no había entendido mucho pero escuchar del entrenamiento de Reborn por varios días era espantoso. ¿Acaso no podía tener un respiro?

-_Trabajaremos así por los siguientes días, sin caprichos ni reproches o tendrán entrenamiento doble toda la semana_-

-_¡De acuerdo!- _Dijeron G y Giotto en unísono, ninguno de los dos quería sufrir los crueles entrenamientos del hitman.

* * *

-¿Dónde se encuentra la escuela?-

-E-En la calle principal-

-¿De donde vienes?

-Yo vengo de Italia-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Y-Yo estudiando japonés estoy…- Lo último lo dijo con un gran tono de duda

-_Onii-san_, recuerda: Tiempo, objeto, sujeto y verbo*-

El rubio dio un suspiro, siempre batallaba con el orden de las palabras en la oración. ¿Porqué los japoneses tenían ese orden? De todos los idiomas que conocía ninguno tenía ese orden antes, pero no, ¡el japonés tenía que ser tan difícil!

-Lo siento _otouto_-

El castaño sonrió. Giotto era inteligente, muy inteligente, en tan sólo una semana había avanzado bastante, incluso ya podía empezar a leer un poco más el idioma. Tenía aún su acento italiano muy marcado al hablarlo, pero había tenido un gran progreso.

-¿Quieres tomar un descanso?- preguntó Tsuna viendo lo agotado que se encontraba el mayor

-¡Ah! Sí, un descanso sería perfecto- dijo Giotto estirando su brazos. Era lo bueno de Tsuna, él era tan piadoso, no como ese espartano tutor que tenía.

Era algo grandioso que Giotto estuviera aprendiendo japonés, podía comunicarse más fácilmente con él. Aún no podían pasar de una larga conversación pero poco a poco podían conocerse más. Incluso Tsuna sentía las ganas de aprender un poco de italiano, pero no quería darle más molestias, suficiente tenía con mantenerlo en casa.

-Sabes, fue bueno que Reborn te pusiera como mi tutor de japonés-

La voz de Giotto sacó a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

-¿A-A mi?... ¿P-Porqué?-

-Eres bueno en esto Tsuna, hehe-

Tsuna se sonrojó ante el comentario. No era bueno, el mismo apestaba en el japonés, simplemente lo que le enseñaba a Giotto era lo básico. Era Dame-Tsuna después de todo. Giotto era el que era inteligente.

-Oye, eres bueno. Debes de aprender a confiar más en ti- dijo Giotto tomando la mano de Tsuna. Con el paso del tiempo el capo Vongola logró entender lo que Reborn se refería con lo fácil que era de leer a Tsuna.

Tsuna no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada. Era un tema que no le gustaba hablar.

-V-Voy al baño- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie. Giotto sólo asintió y se quedó sentado en la mesa esperando. Ahí estaba otra vez, evitando cualquier tipo de conversación sobre él y sus inseguridades. Iba a tener que esforzarse más si quería en verdad trabajar para ayudar a su pequeño hermanito.

Con el paso del tiempo Giotto había notado las inseguridades de Tsuna, bueno no sólo él, G también, además que Reborn le había dicho que el chico tenía demasiados problemas de autoestima. Por más que Giotto intentara, aún no lograba descubrir el pasado de Tsuna, sólo sabía que vivió con Byakuran, su madre lo había echado de la casa y ahora él no quería volver, sólo a tenido un verdadero amigo en su vida, la gente siempre lo rechazó, además que la gente se burlaba de él y lo maltrataban. El castaño no era el más habilidoso, de hecho no era bueno en muchas cosas, pero tenía un gran corazón. ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente? Pero el mundo había decidido que no era así y le dio una vida llena de catástrofes al pequeño castaño.

Pero si había algo de lo que Giotto estaba feliz era de haber conocido a Tsuna. El chico era como el hermano menor que siempre deseo, uno verdadero, no como aquel mocoso.

La confianza entre ambos había crecido con los días. Después de que las pesadillas de Tsuna habían vuelto después de dos días, el castaño terminó durmiendo con el mayor cinco días seguidos. G dijo que era mejor si Tsuna se mudaba ya al cuarto de su amigo, después de todo siempre terminaba en esa habitación, además que el frio se sentía más en la sala que en las habitaciones.

Una vez por accidente Tsuna lo llamó Onii-san en lugar de Giotto-san. El sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Tsuna esa tarde fue increíblemente adorable, el castaño se disculpo inmediatamente pero Giotto había decidido que le gustaba más que lo llamará así. Y fue cuando la relación de hermanos se hizo más fuerte. Ambos se sentían como una familia, familia que ninguno de los dos tenía.

-¿Continuamos?- dijo Tsuna sentándose nuevamente en la silla

Giotto salió de sus pensamientos, estaba tan perdido en ellos que ni siquiera había escuchado a Tsuna salir del baño.

-Vale- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa. Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta y empezó a escribir unas cosas en al libreta. Parece ser que era hora de practicar más su lectura y escritura. Si había algo que el italiano odiaba más, era tener que escribir en japonés.

* * *

Si había algo que Reborn odiaba más eran las pruebas de laboratorio. No entendía como un simple examen de ADN podía tomarse una semana en estar listo. Había logrado conseguir unos de sus objetivos, entre ellos Tsuna. Había sido demasiado fácil con el castaño, un solo cabello castaño había sido necesario para realizar las pruebas. Había conseguido más de Yamamoto, Gokudera, Yuki y unos tres más. Aunque aún le faltaban algunos objetivos como Mochida.

Una vez que la secretaría le dio los resultados salió para dirigirse a su apartamento. El frío en Namimori se sentía aún más y ahora las calles se encontraban cubiertas de nieve. Este tipo de días lo hacían recordar a…

-Luce- dijo en un aliento.

Había sido en un día parecido a este que la había conocido. El sólo sentado en el parque, disfrutando el paisaje después de una difícil misión cuando una mujer desconocida se sentó junto a él.

Al principio pensó que trataría de conquistarlo, como muchas otras mujeres lo habían hecho antes, pero se había sorprendido al ver una caja de galletas frente a él. Reborn aún podía recordar sus palabras de esa tarde.

-_Nada como café acompañado con galletas en una tarde como ésta_-

Sí, no había nada como eso, Reborn no era mucho de dulces, pero las galletas de Luce eran increíblemente sorprendentes. El asesino pensaba que jamás sería capaz de encontrar un sabor parecido a ellas.

Esa tarde había sido el principio de un nuevo modo de vida… tal vez, un poco de galletas y un buen café no le caería mal por el momento. No tenía tanta urgencia por ver los resultados y si algo sabía hacer Reborn era apreciar el tiempo para disfrutar de un delicioso espresso.

* * *

Giotto miraba a Tsuna con preocupación. Tsuna le había dicho que si obtenía todo bien terminarían por el día de hoy con las lecciones y practicarían con alguna película o saliendo a la calle, si no tendrían que seguir practicando en casa. Cierto, Tsuna era un muy buen maestro, además que lo dejaba tomar cortos descansos. Pero su mente estaba agotada, sentía que ya no podía más, el japonés era demasiado. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Perfecto- dijo Tsuna sonriendo y bajando la hoja que leía antes.

-¡En verdad!- dijo el rubio emocionado. Por fin, descasaría la mitad del día.

-Sí, hiciste un gran trabajo Onii-san-

Giotto hizo una celebración triunfal con sus brazos mientras Tsuna se reía con él. Ahora sólo debía de pensar en una buena película que escoger… tal vez debería dejar a Giotto escoger, no estaba seguro si salir con el frío era una buena opción.

-¿Cuál película veremos?- preguntó Giotto una vez terminó su celebración

-Umh… no sé que genero te guste más… estaba pensando en algo que no sea tan difícil…- dijo Tsuna pensativo

-Una de miedo, tal vez-

-N-No… n-no creo que sea una buena opción- dijo algo dubitativo

-Oh, ¿te dan miedo Tsuna?- respondió Giotto en un modo juguetón.

El castaño se sonrojo ante el comentario, si le daban miedo. Tenía diecinueve años y no soportaba ver películas de terror.

-Vamos, de igual forma puedes dormir conmigo, no tienes de que temer- Giotto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la tele.

-Umhh…- Tsuna no estaba muy seguro. Odiaba las películas de miedo. No entendía como la gente podía disfrutar el estar asustado y tenso, una película era para relajarse ¿no?

-T-Tal vez… ¿una comedia?- sugirió el castaño tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-No creo entenderle a sus chistes japoneses, ustedes tienen un humor muy diferente sabes-

-¿Entonces alguna de amor?- Tsuna se estaba quedando sin opciones

-¿En verdad me preguntas eso?-

Cierto, mala opción. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de su opción de ver una película.

-E-Esta bien…- dijo Tsuna rendido. Sólo esperaba que Giotto no escogiera alguna muy fuerte…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo a los dos y ambos se sorprendieron por ver a Reborn entrar por la puerta.

-_¿Reborn? Llegaste temprano_- dijo Giotto asomándose desde el sillón.

Tsuna no dijo nada, sólo intentaba no avergonzarse frente a la presencia del otro. Era un hecho, se había enamorado de Reborn y cada vez que lo veía sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa y sentía el calor subir a su cara, sabiendo que eso significaba que un sonrojo se empezaba a formar en su rostro. No había ocurrido más desde ese beso de hace una semana, Reborn nunca dijo nada sobre él y Tsuna no quería preguntar algo que tal vez no debía.

Reborn se acercó y colocó algo sobre la pequeña mesa enfrente del sillón.

-Traje galletas- dijo sentándose a lado de su estudiante. Tsuna por su parte seguía de pie.

-_¿Galletas? Que mosca te pico que andas tan amable ¿eh?_-

Tsuna sólo observó como Giotto recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Reborn.

-De ahora en adelante sólo tendrán permitido hablar en japonés, incluso entre tu y G- dijo Reborn totalmente relajado –Necesitas practicar más el idioma-

Tsuna sonrió. Bueno, al menos así entendería un poco más las conversaciones entre ellos. No que fuera metiche, pero era aburrido cuando ellos conversaban en italiano, sentía que lo olvidaban en esos momentos… y eso en cierta manera le daba miedo.

Tsuna vio el pequeño paquete de galletas en la mesa y decidió tomar una. Le parecía una grosería dejarlas, después de todo Reborn las había traído para ellos, así que la tomó y agarrando una galleta la mordió.

-Están ricas- dijo dándole una mordida más.

-Sí, saben mejor con algo de café-

Tsuna volteó a ver a Reborn y después a Giotto y sonrió.

-Prepararé algo de café- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿Eh? Pero Tsuna, ¡íbamos a ver la película!- dijo Giotto volteando a ver al menor. Tsuna del otro lado de la cocina solamente sonrió. Reborn lo había salvado nuevamente.

¿Por qué verías una película cuando deberías estar estudiando?- Dijo Reborn en un tono serio.

-Ah… pues yo terminé la lección de hoy y Tsuna decidió que bueno sería que practicara con una película-

-Onii-san- dijo Tsuna desde el otro lado de la cocina.

Oh rayos, se había equivocado con el orden de las palabras otra vez. Reborn sólo levantó una ceja ante el error.

-Pues no parece que hayas terminado por hoy para mí- dijo el asesino con la mirada fija en Giotto.

-F-Fue sólo un error…- dijo Giotto un poco asustado.

-El décimo Vongola no puede cometer errores así frente a una familia importante-

-¡Pero estoy aprendiendo! No quiere decir que lo cometeré en el futuro-

-Excusas- fue la respuesta de Reborn para después subir sus pies a la mesa de enfrente.

Tsuna sonreía por las acciones de las dos, disfrutaba mucho su estadía en este nuevo lugar… aunque sabía que sólo sería temporal. No le gustaba pensar en eso pero sabía que una vez que Reborn terminara su misión Giotto y G se marcharían también.

Era por eso que a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Reborn… no quería llegar a enamorarse más de él, si acaso era posible. No quería crear ilusiones con el italiano si… al final se marcharía nuevamente.

-De igual forma- dijo Reborn poniéndose de pie. –Sigan practicando, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí Giotto-

Giotto suspiró, era cierto. Al principio la idea de venir a Japón no le agradaba mucho pero una vez que había conocido a Tsuna, no quería dejarlo. Una vez que se fueran el chico quedaría expuesto a Byakuran o algún otro pervertido o malvado que se cruzara en su camino. Quería ayudar al castaño, sentía que era su deber.

-¿T-Te vas tan pronto?- Dijo Tsuna con un tono algo triste.

-Tengo que terminar unas cosas- Reborn se acercó a Tsuna. En ese momento el castaño se puso más nervioso y sintió que su corazón explotaría por la velocidad en la que latía. Reborn se acercó más pasando su brazo alado de Tsuna, tomó la tetera y la sirvió en la taza que se encontraba alado de ella.

-Gracias por el café- dijo dándole un sorbo para seguir caminando a la puerta y salir.

Tsuna soltó un suspiró. Pensó que algo más iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Maldecía a sus tontas hormonas.

Giotto por su parte había leído cada uno de los movimientos y pensamientos de Tsuna y la verdad no le gustaba.

Tsuna se dirigió al sillón con dos tazas de café en la mano para sentarse junto a Giotto. Aún se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado un poco atrás.

-Tsuna-

-Mhhh- respondió el castaño

-Te gusta Reborn, ¿verdad?-

Giotto jamás había visto a Tsuna ponerse tan rojo.

-¿Eh? N-No… ¿P-Porque l-lo dices?- dijo Tsuna completamente apenado. ¿Tan obvio era? Cielos, sabía que no era el mejor ocultando las cosas pero…

-Ten cuidado- dijo Giotto viendo a Tsuna seriamente.

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero que termines lastimado por él-

-¿Lastimado? ¿P-Porqué Reborn habría de lastimarme?- preguntó Tsuna algo confundido… ¿Por qué Giotto le estaba advirtiendo.

-Veras, Reborn es apuesto, así que digamos que es alguien muy famoso entre las mujeres… e incluso alguno que otro hombre está detrás de él-

Bueno, eso no les sorprendía a Tsuna, se imaginaba que alguien como Reborn tendría una vida así. Recordaba muy bien a la mesera en aquel restaurante.

-En fin… no quiero que el abuse de ti… he visto a gente haciéndose ilusiones con él para después darse cuenta que sólo eran una diversión de una noche. No quiero que tu vivas eso… no creo que te lo merezcas-

Esas últimas palabras de Giotto lo hicieron pensar más, recordaba ese beso y la actitud de Reborn después de que ocurrió. No era indiferente con él, solamente lo trataba igual que antes. Oh, espera. Lo trataba igual… ¿Será que Giotto tenga razón?

No culpaba a Reborn… no podía hacerlo… ¿cierto? La culpa era de él por hacerse ilusiones tontas. Giotto tenía razón, él no se merecía a Reborn. Al fin y al cabo, de seguro el asesino terminaría escogiendo a una mujer mucho más hermosa e inteligente. Por otro lado no se creía capaz de aguantar algo así. No quería terminar siendo otro juguete, menos uno usado por Reborn.

Tsuna suspiró y se quedó cabizbajo. En ese momento Giotto se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras, tal vez había sido un poco fuerte la manera en que lo dijo, pero sólo quería proteger a Tsuna.

-No es que busque una relación con él- dijo Tsuna de repente. –Sé que ustedes se irán algún día, posiblemente pronto. No quiero esperanzarme con algo que sé que no ocurrirá-

-No lo digas así- dijo Giotto tomando la mano de Tsuna. –Eres lindo y un buen chico, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien ideal para ti-

Tsuna sólo vio a Giotto. No quería decir nada porque sabía que Giotto intentaría lo imposible para convencerlo de lo contrario. Tsuna no creía poder llegar encontrar a alguien para él. Toda la gente lo abandonaba después de convivir con él el suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que era que no era más que un desperdicio. Lo había vivido demasiadas veces. Sabía que pronto ocurriría con Giotto también.

* * *

Reborn abrió el folder para acomodar cada una de las pruebas en el folder adecuado. Necesitaba saberlo, aunque fuera trabajo, no era algo que quería hacer.

Encontró la prueba de Tsuna y yendo directamente al final de la hoja leyó el resultado.

_Negativo_

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Se alegró, Tsuna no era la persona que debía de matar. Vio los demás folders. Yamamoto, negativo. Gokudera, negativo. Todas las pruebas que había conseguido ese día eran negativas. Por lo menos su lista había reducido, pero aún le quedaba la mitad de las personas y algunas de ellas no era fácil conseguir alguna muestra de ADN.

Necesitaba moverse más. Iba a tener que trabajar duro para conseguir más pruebas de ADN.

* * *

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que Tsuna esperaba, Giotto había caído dormido en el sofá mientras veían la tele. No encontraba ningún programa divertido más que las novelas que veía su madre en casa. Recordaba sentarse con ella cuando era niño. Jamás entendía porque se complicaban tanto la existencia, para él la solución siempre era fácil… pero sólo tenía siete años en ese entonces, ahora entendía más las vidas de las novelas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y escuchó la voz de G avisando que había llegado.

-Giotto… eres un desastre- dijo G al ver a su amigo dormido completamente en el sofá.

Tsuna sólo se rio, la posición en que Giotto dormía era un poco chistosa, podía entender completamente la reacción de G.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- preguntó Tsuna intentando no incomodar.

-Ah, Reborn me ha pedido hacer unas investigaciones mientras estoy aquí.- G se sentó en el sofá y miró a Tsuna directamente a los ojos. –Byakuran sabe que huiste desde hace ya tres días-

A Tsuna se le enchinó la piel. Eso significaba problemas…

-Me imagino que sospechó desde que no contestaste el celular pero hasta al tener a su gente buscándote en la ciudad y no encontrarte le han de haber dado la idea.-

-¿Y-Ya regresó?- dijo algo temeroso.

-No aún no, pero no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente. Por lo que escuché una familia atacó su base y aunque terminaron siendo aniquilados lograron causar grandes daños por allá. Eso lo mantendrá lejos de ti, de tu madre y Yamamoto por algún rato-

Tsuna desvió la mirada. Bueno, al menos estaban seguros pero… aun así se sentía como un completo idiota.

-Los he estado vigilando, Yamamoto puede defenderse, tanto él como su padre son buenos espadachines, el problema mayor es tu madre, no sale mucho pero es una presa fácil.-

Tsuna trago saliva.

-Descuida, tanto Reborn como yo nos estamos encargando de cuidarla- dijo G mostrándole una sonrisa de apoyo al chico. Tsuna sólo asintió.

-Gracias- Dijo Tsuna subiendo nuevamente la mirada. Estaban haciendo demasiado por él.

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, mañana será día de entrenamiento así que de seguro Reborn te tendrá caminando por la ciudad nuevamente.

Tsuna sonrió, siempre que había entrenamiento él tenía un tiempo a solas con Reborn, claro el mayor se concentraba en sus asuntos de la misión, pero Tsuna podía disfrutar de la presencia de él aunque sea por unas horas.

-¡Reborn!- se escuchó una voz fuera del apartamento.

G abrió los ojos como plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta inmediatamente.

-¡Reborn! ¡Ábreme!-

¿Acaso esa era la voz de una mujer. Tsuna se dirigió en la misma dirección que G y se puso detrás de él cuando abrió la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba, una mujer alta, esbelta, muy hermosa y joven. En ese momento Tsuna recordó las palabras de Giotto.

-¿Bianchi? ¿Qué haces?-

E-Espera… ¿Giotto la conocía?

-Oh, G, es bueno verte. ¿Esta Reborn con ustedes?-

-No esta aquí-

En eso la puerta del apartamento de enfrente se abrió.

-¡Reborn!- dijo la mujer emocionada, lanzándose rápidamente a los brazos del hombre.

En ese momento Tsuna conoció lo que eran los celos. Sintió una gran ira y dolor al mismo tiempo. Quería correr y separar a esa mujer del otro.

-Tiempo sin verte Bianchi- fue el saludo que dio Reborn moviéndose un poco para acomodarse.

-Reborn, te extrañé tanto- dijo Bianchi abrazando más a Reborn.

-Hermana, deja a Reborn- G se acercó a la pareja intentando alejar a la mujer.

-¿H-Hermana? ¿Es ella tu hermana G-san?-

Tsuna se arrepintió de hablar al ver como la atención de todos se dirigía hacia él.

-Sí, somos mellizos- Dijo G frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es el pequeño aquí? Vaya, sé que quieres a Giotto, pero no pensé que te fueras a convertir en un pervertido acostándote con niños parecidos a él- comentó Bianchi con una sonrisa picarona en su cara.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Tsuna y G.

-¿A-A-Acostarnos?- Dijo Tsuna bastante apenado con la simple idea.

-¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¡No lo hagas sonar como algo mal! ¡Él sólo es un huésped!- dijo G en su defensa, el sonrojo y la irritación presentes en su rostro.

-¿Entonces el pedófilo que se acuesta con un menor de edad es Giotto? Vaya… -

-¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Tsuna… ¿pedófilo? ¡Pero si él era mayor de edad! Además… sólo dormía en la misma cama que Giotto… ¡no pasaba nada más!

Reborn sonreía por las reacciones de Tsun la manera en que Bianchi los seguía provocando.

-Bueno, no estoy muy interesada en sus gustos sexuales, sólo vine aquí a ver a Reborn- dijo la pelirrosa acercándose nuevamente al hitman. Tsuna hizo un puchero al ver a la mujer acercarse nuevamente a Reborn.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Bianchi, poniendo una mano en al cara de Reborn, le diera un beso rápido en los labios. Reborn no pareció ayudar, pero tampoco se movió, sólo dejo a la mujer besarlo.

Tsuna dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente al apartamento. Lo sabía, ella era mil veces mejor que él. Se metió al cuarto de Giotto y se sentó en la cama, no queriendo saber si algo más pasaría con esa mujer.

A los cuantos minutos Giotto entró al cuarto, tenía el cabello completamente despeinado y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver la cara de Tsuna.

Odiaba que la gente lo pudiera leer tan fácilmente. Volteó a ver hacia otro lado, no quería que Giotto se enterara de sus emociones, no después de que el mismo selo había dicho en la tarde.

-¿Es por Bianchi?- Dijo Giotto sentándose junto a Tsuna, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta por parte del otro.

Giotto se limitó a pegarlo a su cuerpo para poder consolarlo un poco.

-Esta bien, sé que duele- dijo el rubio intentando confortar más al chico.

-Lo sé…. Sabía que iba a pasar pero…- dijo Tsuna abrazando con fuerza a Giotto.

Giotto acarició los el cabello de Tsuna, el pequeño castaño no lloraba, pero podía entender un poco lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Giotto soltando a Tsuna para verlo a la cara.

Tsuna sólo asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie para tomar sus ropas. Mañana iba a ser un día agitado.

* * *

*Tiempo, objeto, sujeto y verbo: Actualmente ese es el orden de las palabras en una oración en japonés, por eso es tan difícil… (Como punto interesante el orden de las palabras de los sordomudos es igual, si quieren decir "Yo mañana voy a cocinar" en verdad ellos dicen "Mañana cocinar yo voy")

Me imagino que saben el significado pero por si no, _Onii-san_: Hermano mayor. _Otouto:_ Hermano menor.

**shizuka-san**: Pues bueno, Nana no conoce a Giotto. De la mirada de Giotto, pues sólo de un bello hermano protector? hehehe Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso y el capitulo! Y más que hayas dejado dos reviews! Eso significa que lo le leiste más de una vez? hehehe. De los guardianes de Tsuna, no todos aparecerán. Sólo piensa, es bien dificil meter a tantas personas más, no va dentro de mi idea original. Si los llego a meter a lo mejor sería para un papel pequeño como lo hice con Asari el capitulo pasado! Pero... ¿quién sabe?

**Catuna**: El pequeño atún! hahaha me hiciste reír mucho eso, y bueno ya verás como se darán las cosas... espero que te haya agradado este capitulo!

**3**: Aww! Yo recuerdo cuando tenía menos de 10 ;u; haha la verdad estoy muy agradecida, siempre pensé que a nadie le gustaría esto... Que bueno que te gusto el beso y bueno... suerte en el país sin internet! yo también ando en casa de mi abue, y si tiene internet pero están mis primos y eso me distrae y me aleja de la compu hehehe. Espero que regreses pronto! Te extrañaré y estaré esperando tu review!

**Guest**: Que bueno que te tomaste tu tiempo... eso me alegra sabes? Yo hago eso cuando un fanfic en verdad me gusta! Gokudera y Yamamoto se mantendrán más como secundarios (tal vez terciarios) aunque quien sabe que se le ocurra a esta cabezita mía y tal vez haga un plan de última hora :) Siento haberte dejado con ganas de más, pero no fuiste la única, así también se sintieron Tsuna y Reborn!

**Hatsuki**: Me alegra lo que dices, tengo miedo de que la historia vaya muy rápido. Perdón por tardarme, espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

Oigan! ¿Han leído lo del nuevo capítulo de Reborn que saldrá en Febrero? Aún no se sabe que tan cierto es pero yo creo que sí lo es... digo después de todo Reborn no va a ser el único que saldrá en esa revista y además será la portada! Ya quiero que sea Febrero! Espero ver a Tsuna y adult Reborn aunque sea juntos en un panel... y la cara de TYL Tsuna y... ah me hago muchas ilusiones...

Por el momento es todo! Espero poder actualizar pronto! Si mis primos me lo permiten obvio está... sólo lo veo tres veces al año así que digamos que no he tenido mucho el tiempo para sentarme a escribir... Espero que disfruten lo que queda del año! Pasen Bonitas fiestas!

Ciao Ciao~~


	9. Paloma blanca

Hola hola! Feliz año 2013 a todos! Espero que disfruten mucho de este nuevo año! :D

El capitulo pasado se me olvido decirlo pero felicidades a catuna! Fuiste el review número 69 de esta historia! Un montón de piñas de regalo para ti! :D

-hablan en japonés-

_-hablan en italiano-_

_'pensamientos'_

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Paloma blanca**

_-Ne, Reborn- _

_-Mhh- _

_-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener una pareja?-_

_Hubo un silencio algo largo. Rebron se quedó pensando la pregunta. _

_-No- _

_-¡Aw! Vamos Reborn, ¿Por qué no? Mírate nada más, eres apuesto, inteligente, siempre luces bien, estoy seguro que cualquier persona se enamoraría de ti- _

_-Yo no le diría ciertamente "enamorarse"- _

Reborn vio como la persona lado de él sonreía, una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa de comprensión.

_-Yo lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿sabes?- _

El hitman soltó una leve risa para después ponerse de pie. Ella lo miraba aún con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su piel estaba pálida, demasiado pálida.

-_Tú eres la única que me ha aceptado, Luce_-

En la corta vida del italiano sólo una persona lo había aceptado completamente. Había tenido amantes, pero… jamás se había sentido lleno. Muchas chicas le pedían salir con él, incluso acostarse con el sin ni siquiera conocerse, pero sólo lo veían como un ser perfecto. Alguien apuesto, inteligente, con dinero y con poder. No conocían sus defectos, solamente sus virtudes. No sabían la oscuridad que había detrás de él y eso le molestaba. La poca gente lo sabía lo había rechazado de inmediato. Eso fue hasta que se encontró con cierta Shaman.

-_Sé que alguien más lo hará Reborn, sólo necesitas buscar adecuadamente_- La voz de la mujer lo distrajo completamente de sus pensamientos.

No respondió nada, porque no lo creía posible. No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Luce que si había pensado en tener una pareja, ni siquiera alcanzó en pensar en esa posibilidad cuando se enteraron del cáncer de ella. Era muy tarde para un tratamiento y aunque actualmente ella estuviera tomando las pastillas* para combatirlo, no había progreso alguno. Luce sabía que iba a morir pronto, en cierta manera ambos los presentían.

-_Sabes, siempre quise tener un niño_- dijo la mujer sobándose suavemente su plano vientre.

Reborn lo imagino todo, aquella delgada mujer con una gran panza, oh, eso si que era algo que a cualquiera la hubiera gustado ver.

-_Eso sólo te haría ver gorda_- se burló el otro.

Sólo recibió una mirada seria como respuesta. Reborn sonrió, le encantaba jugar de esa forma con Luce, además que no le gustaba escucharla hablar de lo que no iba poder hacer en su vida. Había aceptado que la perdería pronto, pero no podía aceptar lo que ella se iba a perder en vida. El merecía morir, ella no.

-_Vamos, te congelaras aquí, te acompañaré hasta tu casa_- y con eso le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a pararse. Luce la aceptó y estando una vez de pie, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Tsuna se sentía incomodo. Reborn estaba callado, demasiado para su gusto.

Se la había pasado parte de la noche pensando en si debía preguntarle o no lo del beso, quería saber porque lo había besado, ¿o tal vez eso había arruinado la poca relación que habían construido? ¡P-Pero si fue el mayor que lo había besado a él! No entendía nada, quería preguntar pero… luego Bianchi venía a su mente… no quería ser parte de los muchos juegos o amantes de Reborn, tenía miedo que fuera cierto, sabía que si así lo era le dolería bastante.

Esta vez no habían caminado a ningún lado. Se quedaron observando el entrenamiento de G y Giotto y ahora el castaño entendía porque Giotto se quejaba tanto de los entrenamientos. Eran demasiado. Reborn realmente era un tutor espartano, o tal vez más que eso.

¿Y… si Reborn estaba callado porque observaba el entrenamiento? Aunque se encontraban muy lejos del área donde aquellos dos luchaban, podían aún ver sus movimientos.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro y se sentó recargado al árbol. Tal vez no obtendría respuestas hoy. Era mejor así, no iba a dejar que jugaran con el nuevamente, pero tampoco se haría más esperanzas en algo que no ocurriría. Quería conocer más a Reborn, quería saber más de él…

-Vamos- Dio un leve brincó al escuchar la voz del mayor hablándole.

-¿A-A dónde?-

Reborn siguió caminando sin responderle. Tsuna sólo soltó otro suspiro y poniéndose de pie comenzó a seguirlo.

Todo el tiempo caminó atrás del mayor, distraído en sus propios pensamientos no poniendo atención a donde se dirigían. El día era nevado, parece ser que el invierno había decidido aparecer con su máximo esplendor. Le encantaba la nieve, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos. Siempre había querido jugar con alguien en la nieve, veía los demás niños construir sus monos de nieve, jugar una guerra de nieve o deslizándose en trineos, los niños jugando con sus padres, mientras él sólo observaba. Nana había jugado con el cuando era más pequeño, no tanto tiempo a él le hubiera gustado, pero siempre lo había disfrutado mucho. Oh como extrañaba esos días en los que ambos podían reír sin importar lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Llegaron a las calles de Namimori, las cuáles estaban demasiado llenas. Reborn seguía su camino entre la gente y Tsuna, intentando seguirlo, se veía con mayor dificultad para esquivar la gente.

-Reborn- le habló al hitman, intentando llamar su atención pero el otro sólo seguía caminando.

-¡Reborn!- dijo un poco más fuerte al ser empujado por la gente.

En vano, sus inténtenos habían sido en vano. Había perdido completamente a Reborn, no lo encontraba por ningún lado y la gente le seguía complicando el avanzar. Se sintió desesperado, el conocía esas calles pero no tenía la mejor idea de a donde se dirigía el mayor.

Salió de la multitud entrando a un pequeño callejón. Aire, necesitaba aire. Odiaba las multitudes.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, tiempo sin verte pequeño Tsuna-

Tsuna se congeló ante la voz. Reconocía esa voz perfectamente, esa persona se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir por mucho tiempo.

-M-Mochida-senpai- dijo algo tembloroso dando pasos hacia atrás.

Ahí estaban, él y su grupo de amigos, los mismos de cada año. ¿A caso sólo sabía meterse en problemas?

-¿Dónde habías estado, eh? No te he visto por las calles un buen tiempo- Mochida puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Tsuna.

-Y-Yo… he estado ocupado…- respondió el castaño incomodo con la posición.

-¿Ocupado? Oh vamos, pero si no te vimos toda la última semana en la escuela- se burló uno de los amigos de Mochida.

Tsuna no supo que decir, prefería terminar con la tortura pronto. Sabía que no importa que dijera, ellos iban a seguir molestándolo. Estaba acostumbrado a los golpes… ¿Qué tanto más pudieran llegar a lastimarlo?

-¡Oi! ¡Responde!- Sintió el primer empujón viniendo del líder del grupo.

Tsuna siguió sin hablar, sólo dejo caer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- se burlo alguien más del grupo.

Una patada, directo en el abdomen, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire. Respiró rápidamente intentando recuperarlo pero sintió un golpe en la cara. Genial, odiaba los golpes en la cara, esos eran imposibles de ocultar. Intentó sentarse en el suelo pero un golpe más en el pecho lo tumbo, para después sentir el pie de alguien sobre él.

-Sabes dame-Tsuna, no sé porque pero no me aburro de darte una paliza- se rio Mochida poniendo más fuerza sobre su pie, haciendo soltar a Tsuna un gemido de dolor.

-Me pregunto si… romperte una costilla sería bueno, ya sabes, para intentar algo nuevo-

Tsuna sintió la presión aumentar, dolía y dolía mucho. ¿Intentar algo nuevo? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Matarlo?

-¡Detente!- gritó, el dolor se incrementaba, era difícil respirar con el peso encima de él, y Tsuna lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que no se detendría. Sabía que el peso que sentía ahora no era nada a lo que…

-¡Ahh!- gritó el castaño, escuchando algo se rompía dentro de él. –Detente… por favor- dijo al margen del llanto. Oh Dios, le dolía mucho, se había lastimado los huesos antes pero el hecho que Mochida seguía presionando con más fuerza sólo le daba más dolor.

-Hahahahaha, ¿escucharon? ¿Qué creen, deberíamos parar?- se burló el líder del grupo. –La diversión apenas empieza Dame-Tsuna- y con eso presionó más fuerte sacando otro grito de dolor de Tsuna.

-Dijo que te detuvieras- se escuchó una voz grave haciendo eco en el callejón.

El grupo volteó para encontrarse con un hombre, portando un abrigo y una peculiar fedora, su mirada era seria y en cierta manera escalofriante.

-Pero si sólo estamos jugando- se burló Mochida tomando a Tsuna y levantándolo para pegarlo a su cuerpo. -¿No es así Tsuna?-

Tsuna no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada. No quería ver a Reborn a la cara, no quería mostrar sus lágrimas. Quería olvidar el dolor, quería fingir que no estaba ahí.

El castaño sintió un fuerte empujón que lo separo del cuerpo del otro y cayó al suelo, trayendo otra onda de dolor a su cuerpo. Volteo sorprendido para ver a Reborn moviéndose, dándole una paliza al grupo.

El italiano tomó al Mochida por el brazo, torciéndolo para que no pudiera moverse. Una patada al miembro del grupo que venía y un golpe en la nunca al otro para dejarlo inconsciente. Era fácil, sólo eran un montón de mocosos. Se deshizo de los otros y con un último movimiento jaló el brazo del líder para hacerlo tronar. Un grito de dolor fue lo que siguió y con un golpe más lo dejó inconsciente.

Tsuna vio a Reborn agallarse para estirar unos cabellos de la cabeza de Mochida sacando una pequeña bolsa de su abrigo.

-¿Me separo de ti por cinco minutos y te metes en todo este lío?- la voz de Reborn hizo a Tsuna verlo directo a los ojos.

-N-No…- tomó un respiro, hablar le dolía. –Te hablé pero seguías caminando… n-no podía s-seguirte con tanta g-gente-

Reborn volteó a verlo y Tsuna reconoció esa mirada en un instante.

_Decepción. _

Bajo la mirada rápidamente. Odiaba esa mirada, odiaba verla de nuevo, odiaba verla venir de Reborn.

-Vaya carga- dijo el hitman guardando los cabellos en la bolsa para después meterla en su abrigo.

¿Carga? Oh sí, Tsuna era una carga… sólo esa eso ¿cierto? Una carga, una carga para el mundo y para la gente. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero ¿porqué escuchar a Reborn decir eso le dolía tanto?

Vio a Reborn moverse hacia otro de los miembros diciendo ciertas cosas en italiano. Lentamente el castaño se puso de pie y sin saber cómo, se echo a correr.

No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo. No quería ni siquiera recordarlo. No culpaba a Reborn, se avergonzaba de si mismo. Reborn tenía razón, sólo se habían separado unos minutos y Tsuna terminó con costillas rotas. Realmente era un inútil.

Llegó a un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca. No aguantaba el dolor, sentía como se extendía hacia arriba y con cada respiración venía una punzada más fuerte de dolor. Agachó la cabeza, intentando calmarse. Intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Tsuna?- escuchó una voz y levantó la vista.

-T-Tsuna… ¿Estás bien?- vio al otro agacharse hasta alcanzar su altura y sintió una mano cálida en su cara.

-Ya-Yamamoto…- dijo Tsuna en un susurro.

El otro dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y limpiando las lágrimas del otro volvió a hablar.

-Hey, tranquilo…-

Tsuna tomó aire para hablar pero sólo recibió más dolor, mostrándolo en su cara.

-¿Estás herido?- pregunto Yamamoto sentándose junto al otro observando el cuerpo del menor.

-E-Estoy bien- dijo Tsuna acomodándose en la banca.

Si algo había aprendido Takeshi de Tsuna era que siempre se guardaba todo. De seguro Byakuran había decidido darle otra paliza, pero ya no le importaban las amenazas del albino. Iba ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Qué te duele?- preguntó el moreno

-C-Creo que… me r-rompí las costillas- dijo Tsuna sin subir la mirada.

Yamamoto suspiró.

-Fue Byakuran, ¿verdad?-

-N-No-

-¿Entonces?-

Hubo un silencio donde Tsuna no respondió y Yamamoto sólo espero.

-Mochida- dijo Tsuna aún sin moverse.

Yamamoto apretó los puños. ¿Acaso Tsuna no tenía suficiente con aquel hombre posesivo?

-Vamos- Yamamoto tomó la mano de Tsuna y se puso de pie. –El viejo puede ayudarte con esto, él sabe de lesiones- le sonrió al castaño, le dolía verlo así, con esa mirada llena de dolor.

Tsuna sólo asintió y se puso de pie también y con algo de ayuda de Yamamoto, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del moreno.

* * *

Ese pequeño encuentro con el grupo de maleantes le había traído suerte. Le faltaban seis personas en su lista y con ellos ahora eran tres menos. El problema ahora era encontrar a Tsuna.

Sabía porque el menor había corrido. No quería referirse a él como a la carga pero… todo había parecido que así había sido. Al fin y al cabo el castaño le ayudó en su misión con esa pequeña desaparición, ese trio que lo había golpeado era difícil de encontrar.

Cuando vio a Tsuna correr decidió no detenerlo. No creía que pudiera llegar tan lejos con las costillas rotas pero donde sea que se haya ido se había escondido muy bien.

Le quedaban tres personas más, no muy difíciles de encontrar pero las había dejado al final porque no creía que ellos fueran el punto. Al menos que alguien quisiera asesinar a un anciano de 90 años que se encontraba en coma en el hospital. Eran objetivos fáciles. Podía hacerlos al día siguiente antes de mandar las pruebas al laboratorio, después tendría que esperar otra semana.

Por ahora debía de asegurarse en encontrar a Tsuna. No sólo por Byakuran, no quería tener a un joven rubio reclamándole por perder a su "hermanito".

* * *

-¡Argh!- se quejó Tsuna al sentir presión en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-Ah… definitivamente te rompieron algo chico… y creo que fueron tres costillas- dijo Tsuyoshi, siguiendo tocando el cuerpo del castaño. –Puedo darte algo para el dolor y vendarte para limitar el movimiento, pero necesitas ir al hospital, necesitas medicamento más fuerte-

Tsuna suspiró. Genial, no tenía para pagar un hospital y no quería pedirle a Giotto que lo hiciera, ya estaba haciendo demasiado por él.

Tsuna sintió cuando el padre de Yamamoto empezó a vendarlo, le dolía cada movimiento. Volteando a ver a Yamamoto para distraerse pudo leer al otro fácilmente. El moreno le quería preguntar cosas, y por su mirada parecía ser que eran muchas. De seguro sobre su desaparición por una semana… o tal vez de Byakuran. Tsuna sonrió y recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Listo, por ahora intenta no moverte mucho, pero debes de ir al hospital cuanto antes, sino el dolor volverá dentro de poco- Tsuyoshi se puso de pie para dejar a los dos chicos solos, el mismo podía leer la cara de su hijo.

Tsuna sólo asintió y con eso el padre de su amigo salió de la habitación.

Tsuna y Yamamoto se quedaron viendo, el castaño sólo esperaba la lluvia de preguntas, mientras Yamamoto pensaba con cuál de todas las preguntas podía empezar. Tsuna volvió a suspirar y antes de que el moreno pudiera preguntar decidió hablar él.

-No estoy con Byakuran, tuve otro problema con él, al día siguiente me encontré con un foráneo, le ayude y después me rencontré con un viejo…. amigo, me ofrecieron refugio y me han ayudado. No fui a la escuela porque no queríamos que Byakuran o uno de sus hombres me vieran, así que me quedé en su departamento ayudándolos en ciertas cosas.-

Yamamoto sólo lo vio, bueno eso había respondido gran parte de sus preguntas.

-¿Y cómo fue lo de Mochida?-

-Ah… pues… hoy caminaba con uno de ellos y me perdí entre la gente, en ese momento me tope con Mochida y su grupo. Luego él regresó y me ayudo-

-¿Entonces porque estabas solo?- pregunto preocupado Yamamoto

-Y-Yo… salí corriendo-

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?-

Tsuna no respondió, no quería decir por qué pero tampoco quería mentirle a Yamamoto.

-¡Oy, Takeshi! Alguien esta buscando a Tsuna- el grito de Tsuyoshi resonó en el cuarto.

Tsuna se tensó ¿sería Byakuran? Yamamoto lo noto y moviéndose hacia él puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

-Tranquilo, esta vez te protegeré- Dijo Yamamoto mostrando una sonrisa.

Tsuna lo vio preocupado, no quería que Yamamoto se arriesgara por él, tampoco quería arriesgar al padre de su amigo.

Bajó un poco rápido detrás de su amigo, Yamamoto lo quería proteger, pero Tsuna iba a protegerlo primero.

-Sabía que aquí estarías-

Tsuna se detuvo al ver quién era el que lo buscaba. ¿Cómo rayos sabía que se encontraría en ese lugar?

-¡Ah! Hola de nuevo ¿conoces a Tsuna?- Dijo Yamamoto alegremente. –Oh espera… ¿es con el con quien te estás quedando Tsuna?-

Tsuna nuevamente no respondió, ni siquiera los miraba, parecía que la mesa de alado era mucho más interesante para él.

-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo. ¿Ordenarás nuevamente?- habló el dueño del negocio, listo para preparar una orden de sushi.

-Ah, lo mismo de la vez pasada sería bueno, que sean dos y para llevar esta vez- Dijo Reborn sin quitar la mirada de Tsuna.

-¡Takeshi! Tráeme los ingredientes del refrigerador-

-¡En camino!-

Yamamoto se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras su padre se concentraba en preparar la orden.

Tsuna sentía la mirada de Reborn, pero no quería verlo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con la misma mirada del callejón. El azabache desvió su mirada y decidió acercarse a la barra para ver como preparaban su orden. Tsuyoshi si que era un gran espadachín, la velocidad con la que maniobraba con el cuchillo era increíble. La orden estuvo lista en tan sólo unos minutos.

-Vámonos- Dijo Reborn dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tsuna sólo lo siguió.

El camino fue en silencio, estaba empezando a oscurecer por lo tanto las calles estaban mucho más vacías. Tsuna se sorprendió al ver que no se dirigían al departamento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Habló por primera vez frente al hitman.

-Al hospital-

Tsuna se detuvo.

-Si no me sigues te llevaré a al fuerza, tu decides cuál método quieres- dijo Reborn sin detenerse.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, pero no le quedaba más que seguir caminando atrás del otro.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias, se encontraba vacía así que el procedimiento de seguro no sería tan difícil. Una vez ahí Tsuna se adelanto y fue directo a recepción.

-D-Disculpe- intentó llamar la atención de la enfermera, pero parecía ser que no funcionaba mucho. La enfermera no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Disculpe- dijo nuevamente con un volumen un poco más fuerte.

-¿Sí?- Respondió por fin la mujer.

-Necesito unas radiografías….-

-Para eso necesitas una cita chico-

-E-Es para una fractura-

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna, parándose junto a él.

-Sí ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó la enfermera coquetamente, ignorando completamente la conversación que tenía con el castaño.

Reborn sólo levantó una ceja.

-Vengo con él- Respondió

La enfermera rápidamente se movió e hizo una llamada.

-¿Fractura en que parte?- dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Tsuna.

-L-Las costillas-

-¿Nombre?- pregunto la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia el mayor.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- respondió Tsuna frunciendo nuevamente el ceño

La enfermera hizo un gesto inconforme para después darles indicaciones -Pasen por el pasillo, den vuelta a la izquierda, esperen fuera de la segunda puerta, te llamarán para entrar.-

Tsuna se volteó sin decir nada y empezó a caminar. Ahora no sabía si eran los celosos o se había molestado por que la enfermera lo había usado con tal de poder sacar el nombre del italiano.

Reborn lo siguió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era gracioso ver las reacciones del castaño.

Ambos se sentaron fuera de la sala. Tsuna empezaba a sentir un poco de dolor nuevamente, no creía que el efecto de las pastillas fuera a quitarse tan rápidamente, no dolía como al inicio, pero empezaba a incomodarle.

Llegó el turno de él y entró solo. Salió después de diez minutos y las radiografías estuvieron listas minutos después. Tres costillas, le habían roto tres costillas y una de ellas se veía más afectada que las otras dos. Tardaría dos meses en sanar completamente.

Salió con la receta en mano. Le habían puesto una inyección para el dolor y ahora no sólo sentía dolor en la costilla. Sintió como Reborn le arrebata el papel de sus manos para después dirigirse a la farmacia.

-¡E-Espera!- dijo rápidamente.

-Está bien, esta vez pagaré yo- respondió Reborn.

-N-No… No tienes que…-

-En cierta manera es mi culpa por perderte- Reborn se acercó al menor. –Este es un gasto mínimo para mí- dijo sonriéndole burlonamente al castaño.

Tsuna sólo lo miró, no quería pero… no era como si tuviera alguna otra opción. Sabía que el dolor lo iba empezar a molestar en cuanto pasara el efecto de la inyección.

-Gracias- respondió el menor. Reborn sonrió nuevamente para dirigirse a comprar lo que debía.

El camino de regreso a casa fue nuevamente en silencio, Reborn caminaba lento para que Tsuna no se lastimara más. Ya era de noche y Reborn ya podía imaginarse a Giotto preguntando donde se encontraba Tsuna, era demasiado sobreprotector.

Pero aún tenía un tema que arreglar con Tsuna

-Sobre lo del callejón- habló sin detenerse, leyendo las reacciones de Tsuna de reojo. –No quería referirme a ti de esa forma-

Tsuna no se detuvo pero bajo la mirada. No lo había olvidado, pero quería hacerlo. No quería hablar de eso.

-No eres una carga, al contrario, hoy me ayudaste bastante- volvió hablar Reborn.

Con eso Tsuna se detuvo y miró a Reborn con duda.

-Esos tres tipos, son clave importante de la misión, pero eran bastante difíciles de encontrar-

Reborn se detuvo y volteo a ver al castaño. Podía ver duda y algo de alivio reflejado en su cara. Se acercó hasta él para poder verlo mejor.

-No eres una carga para nosotros, necesitas entender eso.- Dijo Reborn viendo fijamente esos ojos cafés.

Tsuna no desvió la mirada. Quería creerlo, en verdad quería, pero algo en su interior le decía que pronto no sería así. Odiaba ese sentimiento, el problema era que había aprendido que cada vez que lo sentía, siempre ocurría.

Sin decir nada más Tsuna sólo asintió y dio una leve sonrisa. Aunque sabía que no sería para siempre, lo disfrutaría mientras durara.

-Gracias- Dijo nuevamente en la noche.

Los dos siguieron su camino, no faltaba mucho por llegar, pero había otra cosa que comía a Tsuna por dentro y no estaba seguro se debía preguntar ahora, pero sabía que después no tendría el valor.

-Reborn- dijo deteniéndose. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-Mhh- respondió el mayor volteándolo a ver nuevamente.

Tsuna se sonrojo completamente, ahora no sabía que decir. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de preguntar?

-S-sobre el beso…-

-¿Sí?- Reborn empezó acercarse un poco más a él, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-T-Tú… di-digo yo… q-que… n-n-nosotros y… B-Biachi- Maldita sea, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

Reborn quería reírse, ver al castaño todo sonrojado y tartamudear tanto en una oración sin sentido era algo que quería repetir después.

Tsuna tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¿Porqué me besaste?-

-Estabas asustado, diciendo cosas sin sentido y se me antojo hacerlo, además pensé que sería bueno para tranquilizarte y funcionó-

-Pero entonces…- las palabras de Giotto resonaban en su mente. -¿Y Bianchi?-

Reborn sólo lo miro, fue un silencio corto, pero para Tsuna fue una eternidad.

-Bianchi fue mi amante hace tiempo, aunque ella sigue tras de mi-

-¿Y-Y porque la besaste?- siguió preguntando el menor

-Fue ella quien me beso a mí-

-P-Pero…-

-¿Celoso tan pronto?- se burló Reborn.

-¡N-No cambies el tema!-

Los dos se observaron por un momento. Cada uno esperando el movimiento del otro.

-Giotto me dijo que…- dijo Tsuna algo tímido

-¿Qué era un hombre con muchos amantes?- completó la pregunta Reborn

El castaño solamente asintió.

-No te diré que es mentira, pero eso fue hace tiempo- Reborn soltó un suspiró. –Luce también logró cambiar esa parte de mi-

Y era cierto, Reborn buscó amantes después de ella, pero nunca fue lo mismo que antes, se rindió al sentir que sólo era una perdida de tiempo.

-Escucha- volvió a hablar el mayor. –No buscaría nada contigo si no fuera enserio-

Tsuna se quedó en silencio. Eso en cierta manera lo reconfortaba, pero ¿entonces Reborn buscaba algo con él?

Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero supuso que eso lo descubriría con el tiempo. Volteó a ver a Reborn nuevamente y tomando todo el valor que tenía en el momento, dio un paso hacia adelante y levantándose un poco junto sus labios con los del otro.

Un beso simple, era lo que quería, simplemente volver a sentir esos labios y el calor tenían. Estaba por separarse cuando sintió la mano de Reborn detrás de su cabeza para acercarlo más.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse y en ese momento Tsuna se olvido completamente de su alrededor. Sintió la otra mano del mayor ponerse sobre su cintura, disfrutaba el tacto, era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo gentil. La mano subió hacia sus costillas lastimadas, causando a Tsuna un gemido de dolor y sin perder ni un segundo Reborn usó su lengua para saborear la boca del menor.

No era su primer beso, pero Tsuna se sentía tan torpe como en el primero. Movió su lengua lentamente, intentando seguir el ritmo del otro, hasta que sintió la ausencia de aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería detenerse, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Reborn se separó tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Reborn sonrió para después seguir caminado.

-Vamos, o tu "Onii-san" comenzará a preocuparse-

Tsuna se quedo petrificado unos segundos. No podía creer que había hecho algo como eso. Pero no se arrepentía, había disfrutado bastante ese beso.

Llegaron al departamento, Giotto se encontraba afuera y en cuanto a vio a Tsuna salir del elevador corrió hacia él.

-¡Tsuna!- En eso Giotto lo vio, aunque no era muy grande tenía una parte de la cara algo hinchada. -¡Reborn! Se supone que debes de cuidarlo ¿Qué paso?-

-Umh… me separe de Reborn por accidente y me encontré con unos sujetos…- dijo Tsuna aun con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara.

-Tres costillas rotas fue el resultado- Dijo Reborn mostrando la bolsa de medicinas.

G se asomó por la puerta al escuchar eso. Tanto el como Giotto se vieron preocupados, si le habían logrado romper las costillas a Tsuna entonces fue una pelea grave.

-¡P-Pero Reborn ya me llevó al hospital! E-Estaré bien en unas s-semanas- dijo rápidamente intentando calmar a sus compañeros.

Giotto lo seguía viendo preocupado, Tsuna le había contado del grupo que lo había lastimado antes, pero no creía que fueran a llegar a tal extremo.

-Vamos chico- Dijo G sonriéndole –Será mejor que descanses-

-Sí, compramos algo de pizza, deberías comer algo- dijo Giotto tomando a Tsuna de la mano para jalarlo al departamento.

-Lo siento, pero el cena hoy conmigo- Dijo Reborn tomando el otro brazo de Tsuna.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron Tsuna y Giotto en unísono.

-Compré sushi para dos ¿recuerdas?- dijo Reborn señalando la bolsa que traía Tsuna en las manos.

-Reborn, necesita descansar- habló Giotto jalando un poco más a Tsuna

-Puede descansar perfectamente bien después de cenar, tu ve preparando el sillón, no creo que sea bueno que duermas en la misma cama que Tsuna- Respondió Reborn sin soltar el agarre al del brazo del castaño.

-¡Ah, no, yo dormiré en el sillón!- Dijo rápidamente Tsuna.

-Vamos- y con eso último Reborn soltó el agarre de Giotto y se llevó a Tsuna a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tsuna se quedó quieto, no sabía exactamente que hacer y se sentía increíblemente nervioso. ¿Será acaso que tendrían otro beso como el de hace rato? ¿O tal vez simplemente una cena?

Algo verde capto la atención del castaño y olvidándose de los nervios corrió felizmente hacia él.

-¡León!- dijo felizmente dejando al camaleón subirse a su hombro.

Reborn simplemente sonrió viendo al menor divertirse con su mascota.

'_Tal vez tengas razón, Luc_e', pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

'_Tal vez si exista alguien más que pueda aceptarme completamente'_

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora!

Sólo una cosa... con al noticia que di en el capitulo anterior, perdón, la tonta de yo leyó mal (como estaba en inglés) la noticia dice que Amano publicará el capitulo de un manga que aún no tiene nombre, no exactamente de Reborn. He escuchado a gente que piensa que sí será como una continuación de Reborn pero con otro nombre peor no quiero hacerme ilusiones. De igual forma me emociono por ver cuál será ese trabajo de Amano-sensei :)

**Respuesta a review:**

shizuka-san: Así como tu lo crees el pobre de Tsuna también piensa que cada vez que está feliz algo malo vendrá después. Por Bianchi, no debes preocuparte mucho! hehehe lo demás ya verás como se desarrollan las cosas en los siguientes capítulos!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo


	10. Historia de un sueño

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!**

Okay okay, antes de que me culpen por subir tan tarde, mil disculpas. Quería subir cuanto antes pero la escuela esta matandome. Se decía que este era el semestre más difícil de mi carrera y vaya que si lo es. Con decirles que ya di de baja una materia... ( y ayer del cansancio me quedé dormida en el baño ._.)

En fin, logré escribir la mitad del capitulo pero no me gustaba y no es bueno escribir cuando tienes sueño así que... me tarde más y más hasta hoy que porfin logré escribir! Espero y disfruten el capitulo, porque en vez de estudiar para mi examen del sábado me puse a escribir esto...

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Historia de un sueño**

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Tsuna conocía a Byakuran, el albino no era alguien que se daba fácilmente por vencido. Era posesivo y orgulloso. Era imposible que se hubiera dado por vencido en buscarlo.

Llevaba más de una semana viviendo con Giotto, ya habían pasado varios días desde que G le había dicho que de seguro Byakuran ya sabía de su ausencia y nada, aunque Tsuna sospechaba que Byakuran sabía desde el primer día en que se mudó y aún así no había pasado nada.

Se sentía nervioso.

Rodó en la cama por enésima vez. No podía dormir, se había acostumbrado a dormir con el calor de Giotto, pero tanto el rubio como los otros hombres que lo rodeaban habían sugerido que era mejor que Tsuna durmiera solo en la cama. Ninguno quería que se lastimara aún más.

Suspiró y decidió que era mejor cambiar sus pensamientos, tal vez si seguía preocupando por Byakuran jamás lograría conciliar el sueño. Tal vez sería mejor pensar en…

-Reborn- dijo en baja voz sonriendo.

Había sido una gran noche. Empezando por el beso hasta llegar al departamento del otro. No había ocurrido nada más ahí adentro, Tsuna se había entretenido bastante con el camaleón. Cenaron platicando un poco más hasta que el sueño empezó a tumbar al castaño. En ese momento Tsuna maldijo tanto al medicamento.

Una vez que entró al departamento lo dirigieron directamente a la cama y se calló dormido, pero al paso de dos horas se encontraba despierto pensando en demasiadas cosas. Además de todo le incomodaba el dolor, le estaba siendo imposible dormir con tantas cosas en su contra.

Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, tal vez un poco de leche tibia le ayude a dormir nuevamente.

Pasó junto al sillón para encontrarse con un Giotto completamente dormido, su rostro se veía pacífico y cansado. Se imaginaba el sufrimiento que tuvieron que haber llevado en la tarde, Pensar que el sólo había visto parte del entrenamiento…

Se movió lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no molestar al rubio, una vez que logró su objetivo se regresó al cuarto con el vaso de leche, ya caliente, en mano. No sin antes hacer una parada en el recibidor para tomar una de las pastillas, sentía como el dolor le empezaba a molestar de nuevo y quien sabe, tal vez las pastillas lo volverían a dormir.

Y tal y como pensó al cabo de treinta minutos el castaño había caído en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Giotto veía al pequeño castaño durmiendo en el sillón. Estaban estudiando un poco en la escritura del japonés cuando a Tsuna le tocó tomarse las pastillas y dentro de veinte minutos ya estaba cayendo dormido en la mesa. El rubio tuvo que insistir para poder llevar al castaño a acostarse al sillón.

Lo veía pero lo veía con envidia.

Tsuna dormía tranquilamente en el sillón mientras él se encontraba siendo torturado por Reborn.

El sicario se encontraba ahí minutos antes de que el menor de todos cayera dormido, Giotto llegó a sospechar que por eso Tsuna se negaba a dormirse, era obvio que el castaño quería tener algo de tiempo con Reborn.

-Concéntrate o te haré escribir lo mismo cien veces más- La voz de Reborn lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era la quinta vez que escribía lo mismo cien veces… Reborn le pidió escribir su error mil veces. Giotto sentía que en cualquier momento se le podía caer el brazo.

G por otro lado se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Parece ser que por unos días el pelirrojo se uniría a la clase, había mejorado bastante su japonés pero apestaba en la escritura.

Reborn sólo observaba a sus estudiantes, aunque su mente se encontraba pensando en la misión que le habían asignado. Había mandado las pruebas de laboratorio en la mañana, ahora debía de esperar una semana a que estuvieran listas. Eso era demasiado tiempo. No le gustaba tardarse demasiado y en una semana más ya hubiera pasado un mes desde que recibió la misión.

Su mirada se desvió a Tsuna cuando lo escuchó decir unas palabras sin sentido.

* * *

_El pequeño Tsunayoshi de cuatro años amaba cuando su padre estaba en casa. La verdad era que le asustaba alguno de los juegos que su papá hacía con él, o cuando lo lanzaba al aire para atraparlo después, el pequeño siempre terminaba llorando. _

_Sin embargo, lo que más amaba de su padre eran sus historias. Le encantaba saber de ellas, escuchar como había ayudado a una parvada de pingüinos o cuando había pelado contra un oso. Iemitsu era un héroe, a lo mejor no había salvado a tanta gente pero siempre estaba dispuesto a trabajar, Tsuna un día sería como él, porque amaba a su padre. _

_Toda la escena cambio en la mente de Tsuna y de repente no eras más un niño, si no que veía la misma escena que hace varios meses. El frente a su madre, hablando en la mesa con un hombre parado atrás de la mujer. Aquel sujeto que odiaba con su vida._

_-Tsuna, por favor… es nuestra oportunidad de ser una familia feliz- rogaba Nana por enésima vez a su hijo._

_-No, no mamá… no puedes… no puedes hacernos esto de nuevo-_

_-Vamos hijo, ya me disculpe más de diez veces ¿cuántas veces más quieres que lo diga?-_

_El castaño lo ignoró completamente no quitando los ojos de su madre. No lo quería de nuevo en sus vidas, sabía que no pertenecía ahí. No confiaba en el y no entendía como Nana podía creer aún en sus promesas._

_De una discusión pasaron a los gritos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Hasta que lo hicieron escoger. Si no aceptaba a su padre era mejor que se fuera de la casa. Sin pensarlo más tiempo Tsuna se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. _

_Pero no era como aquella vez…_

_Ante él se encontraba Iemitsu, lo miraba fijamente y lo dejaba sin salida, no entendía como había llegado tan rápido a la puerta. Espera… ¿Eso era una pistola?_

_-No eres más que una vergüenza para mí- _

_Fueron las palabras que Tsuna escuchó para después escuchar un disparo y sentir la bala entrando en su pecho, acompañado de un gran dolor y un grito. _

-¡AHHHH!- gritó y se sentó de golpe, sentía que le faltaba el aire y por más que intentaba respirar simplemente no podía.

-¡Tsuna!-

Intentó tomar aire nuevamente y lo logró, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y sentía demasiado dolor, eso no pareció un sueño… el dolor era muy real, además que con cada respiración sentía punzadas en el área de las costillas.

-¡Tsuna!- Volvió a escuchar para después sentir unos brazos rodearlo.

-¡G! Rápido, trae algo de agua-

Giotto acercó a Tsuna y pego la cabeza del castaño a su pecho, había descubierto que escuchar los latidos del corazón calmaba al menor.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, tranquilo- decía en susurros acariciando el cabello del otro.

Tsuna por su parte empezó a relajarse, sintió como poco a poco el dolor se iba y le era más fácil respirar. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en los latidos del rubio, quería olvidarse de ese sueño, quería olvidarse de todo y sentirse seguro en los brazos de Giotto.

-Chico, ¿estás bien?- preguntó G acercándose con el vaso de agua.

El castaño asintió y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-G-Gracias- Dijo tomando el vaso de agua para darle un sorbo, mientras Giotto se movía para darle algo de espacio.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- Pregunto el rubio recibiendo un sí de Tsuna.

Reborn sólo observaba desde la mesa. Giotto le había contado de las pesadillas pero no se imaginó que fueran a causar tal efecto en Tsuna. La cara del menor estaba pálida y ese grito había sido de dolor, no de miedo.

Tsuna bajo el vaso y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Aún le dolía demasiado las costillas, posiblemente por el movimiento tan brusco que hizo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, intentando desviar su atención a otro pensamiento. No quería tomar las pastillas para el dolor, no quería quedarse dormido nuevamente. Tenía miedo de soñar lo mismo o algo parecido.

Giotto veía a Tsuna con preocupación, podía ver el dolor reflejado en su cara. Quería decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no quería recordarle al castaño su pesadilla, el mismo sabía que lo mejor era olvidarse de los malos sueños.

-Deja de hacer esa cara tan ridícula Giotto, aún no terminas tu trabajo- dijo Reborn cruzado de brazos.

-Pero Reborn…- respondió el rubio lanzándole una mirada al castaño.

Una mirada más por parte del sicario hizo regresar a Giotto a la mesa rápidamente junto con G.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Reborn mientras los otros dos no miraban. Quería distraerse y el sentir la mirada de aquellos dos no le ayudaba mucho a relajarse. Recibió una leve sonrisa de regreso antes de que el sicario se volteara a observar a sus alumnos.

Tsuna quería conservar ese momento para siempre, no exactamente por la pesadilla, sino porque tuvo gente junto con él.

* * *

-Ne, Reborn-

-Mhh-

Habían pasado tres días, Giotto y G se encontraban en entrenamiento nuevamente mientras Tsuna hacia las compras, acompañado por el mayor de todos, Reborn. Había nieve por todos lados y a pesar del frio las calles se encontraban llenas, se podía ver a los niños corriendo y jugando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Las tiendas también se encontraban llenas, para Tsuna era raro, no era normal ver las tiendas de Namimori llenas de tanta gente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres comprar algo para ti?- preguntó el castaño observando la lista en sus manos. -¿Qué tal si León quiere algo?- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Lo vas a enfermar y engordar si le sigues dando cualquier tipo de comida-

Tsuna hizo un puchero, pero decidió ignorar el comentario, en cierta manera Reborn tenía razón, incluso estaba seguro que León ya estaba un poco más gordo que la primera vez que lo vio.

-¿Qué tal algo de vino?- pregunto al pasar por el pasillo de licores.

Reborn soltó una risa para recibir una mirada de reproche del castaño.

-¿Así que tomas eh? Me pregunto qué tanto podrás tomar- Dijo tomando una de las botellas del estante.

-Más de lo que crees- se defendió el castaño

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos esta noche-

-¿Me estás retando? Te recuerdo que fui el amante de jefe mafioso, no deberías de subestimarme tanto- seguía reprochando el menor.

-¿Tsu-kun?- se escuchó una voz que dejo paralizado a Tsuna.

Reborn subió la mirada al escuchar aquella voz para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos cafés. La reconoció en un segundo, le era difícil olvidar rostros y aunque su cara no mostró sorpresa no esperaba que esa mujer estuviera en Namimori… ni que ella fuera la madre de Tsuna.

Tsuna ni si quiera volteo a verla, apretó los puños y moviendo el carro de compras comenzó a caminar.

-¡Tsu-kun!- Corrió rápido tomando al castaño del brazo.

Tsuna se detuvo pero no se movió, no quería verla a la cara, le dolía verla y en cierta manera le recordaba a la pesadilla de hace unos días. No la odiaba, nunca podría hacerlo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para verla a los ojos.

Nana lo miró con preocupación, había escuchado esa última frase de su hijo. ¿Amante de un mafioso? ¿Dónde se había metido su hijo en estos meses? La última vez que lo había visto tenía golpes y vendajes en el cuerpo ¿tenían que ver con eso?

-T-Tsuna… yo- empezó Nana, la voz le temblaba y por más que quería hablar las palabras no salían.

Tsuna sólo seguía inmóvil. Reborn sólo observaba, entendía que era difícil, pero él no era alguien que se metiera en los problemas de la gente. Sólo pensaba en la relación que esos dos tenían y todo lo que significaba ahora.

-Somos dos desconocidos ¿recuerdas? Sólo somos eso- Dijo Tsuna fríamente

Nana se llevó la mano a la boca recordando bien esas palabras. Iemitsu las había dicho, el mismo día que Tsuna se fue, dijo que ahora serían desconocidos y ella no había dicho nada para negarlo, sólo observo como su único hijo se marchaba de la casa.

-Tsuna, por favor tu padre ya no ésta, estoy preocupada por ti, por favor vue…-

-¿Qué vuelva? ¿Para qué?- Esta vez Tsuna subió la mirada, viéndola directamente a los ojos. -¿Para qué cuando ese sujeto vuelva tu regreses con él como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si no nos hubiera lastimado? Lo siento, pero ya he tenido suficiente de eso, no pienso, no pienso volver.- Su tono de voz era fuerte, y con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre de su madre para voltearse y volver a caminar a un paso rápido.

Nana se quedó quieta, no sabiendo si ir tras él o sólo dejarlo ir. Era honesta, se había preocupado por Tsuna desde el momento en que se fue, lo extrañaba y se había equivocado, se había equivocado muchas veces.

Reborn sólo camino, tomó el carro de compras y se fue detrás de Tsuna.

-Cuida de Tsu-kun por favor- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Reborn sólo la observo para después seguir caminando.

Su mente no dejaba de procesar la información, había buscado en cada uno de los habitantes de Namimori a gente relacionada con la mafia y jamás dio con ella. Iemitsu si se había encargado bien de protegerla, porque no había dado con ninguna pista. Ahora Nana también se agregaba a su lista de sospechosos, aunque ese no era el problema mayor.

Tsuna era su hijo.

_Tsuna era el hijo ilegítimo de Vongola Iemitsu._

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá, no estaba de humor, encontrarse con su madre no le había agradado en nada, ni siquiera sentía el ánimo para guardar las cosas que compraron en su lugar. Reborn había dicho algo de salir a investigar algo de su misión y al faltar poco tiempo para que llegaran Giotto y G decidió dejarlo en el departamento.

Se sentía un poco mal, sentía que había sido un poco duro con su madre, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de las palabras que había dicho. Aunque en cierta manera, él también quería volver. La extrañaba y sabía cómo se ponía Nana cuando se sentía sola, después de todo a él le había tocado ayudarla en esos momentos, pero ahora no sabía si era el orgullo o una barrera para protegerse lo que lo hacía no regresar.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para después encontrarse con una cabellera rubia entrando por la puerta.

-Bienvenido- Dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

-Estoy en casa- Giotto le regresó la sonrisa saludando al estilo japonés para después dirigirse a sentarse junto a su hermanito soltando un suspiro.

-¿Dónde está G?- pregunto el castaño

-Ah, dijo algo de ir a verse con Bianchi y su otro hermano-

Tsuna recordó a Bianchi y su cara cambió. Aún sentía algo de celos hacia esa mujer, aunque Reborn le dijo que no tenían nada… no le agradaba la idea de verlos juntos.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distinto a como te vi esta mañana- Giotto miró a Tsuna a los ojos buscando cualquier reacción.

-Sí… sólo fue algo que pasó en el día, estoy bien-

Giotto lo miró dubitativo, sabiendo que ese "algo" no era cualquier cosa.

-¿Peleaste con Reborn acaso?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo de manera pícara.

-¿E-Eh?- Tsuna se sonrojo -¡N-No! ¡N-No es nada de eso, no tiene nada que ver con Reborn!-

Giotto sonrió al ver la reacción de Tsuna, no le gustaba verlo decaído.

-¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar, no quería que Tsuna se quedara con el sentimiento.

-Nos encontramos con mamá- dijo Tsuna bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

El italiano lo comprendió, entendía el sentimiento, la relación de él y su padre también era difícil y no convivía mucho con su madre como para decir que tenía a alguien. Siempre fueron G o su abuelo Timoteo los que lo apoyaron.

-¿Te dijo algo?- Giotto siguió con el interrogatorio

-No mucho, digamos que no le di oportunidad de hablarme… dijo que lo sentía y quería que volviera pero… la verdad no quiero volverlo a intentar… tengo miedo de volver a salir lastimado- Tsuna habló y Giotto sintió la pesadez en esas palabras.

-Ah, creo que te entiendo- Giotto suspiró –A veces uno se cansa de darle oportunidades a la gente-

-¿Te ha pasado lo mismo?- ahora preguntó el castaño

-Digamos que la relación con mi padre no es nada buena, nos ha lastimado muchas veces… la verdad no creo más en él.-

-Parece ser que ambos vivimos cosas muy similares ¿no crees?- Dijo Tsuna mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, la vida estaba llena de ironías.

Giotto sonrió también, era cómodo hablar de esas cosas con Tsuna, aunque algo le decía que la conversación debía de pararse ahí.

Se puso de pie al ver las bolsas, después del entrenamiento no era una gran sorpresa que tuviera hambre. Buscó algún bocadillo y se sorprendió al ver una botella de licor.

-Umh… Tsuna… ¿Para qué es esto?-

Tsuna volteó a ver la botella y un leve sonrojo recorrió su cara.

-Oh…- fue todo lo que dijo, recordaba la conversación con Reborn… se había olvidado totalmente de eso.

Giotto tomó la botella y sacando dos copas, la abrió para después servirla.

-¡E-Espera, Giotto!-

-Oh vamos Tsuna, un poco de alcohol no nos hará daño- dijo Giotto dirigiéndose hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna miró a Giotto y después la botella en frente de él. Bueno, tal vez no sería una mala idea, no es como si fueran a tomar mucho.

Ambos comenzaron a beber para después preparar unos bocados y comer. El ambiente se relajó, ambos platicaban de diferentes cosas, olvidándose completamente de la conversación que habían tenido hace sólo unos minutos.

-Tsunayoshi- dijo Giotto mirando hacia el techo

Tsuna sólo lo observó, no esperando que Giotto le llamara así.

-Tsuna… ¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron así?- preguntó el mayor.

-Ah… pues existe un antiguo japonés, Ieyatsu… el fue fundador un gobernante de Japón, su familia gobernó por años… entonces como el nombre de mi "padre" estaba en la descendencia decidieron ponerme el nombre de su hijo "Tokugawa Tsunayoshi", bisnieto de Ieyatsu, quién también gobernó por varios años.-

Giotto lo miró intentando analizar la información.

-Vaya, justo como yo, mi tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo Giotto Vongola, fundador de la familia Vongola. Mi padre decidió llamarme como él al saber que sería el décimo en tomar el poder.-

Tsuna se rio, era chistoso que su nombre había surgido por los mismos motivos.

-Bueno, además mamá quería hacer una combinación de sus nombres, de ahí salió la idea de Tsuna, él sólo se encargó de agregar el "yoshi"-

-¿En verdad? Entonces tus padres se llaman…

-Nana, y tomaron las últimas letras del nombre mi padre, Ie…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a los dos, para después moestrar a un chico de cabello plateado, muy parecido a G.

-Oye, muestra más de respeto- Se quejó G entrando después que él.

-Che- Se quejó el otro sentándose cómodamente en el sillón.

Tsuna lo vio y lo reconoció rápidamente. Gokudera Hayato.

-Hola Gokudera- Dijo Giotto sonriendo, conocía el temperamento del menor, era justo como G años atrás, lo bueno era que su amigo había aprendido a controlarse.

G suspiró, su hermano era alguien difícil de tratar, más cuando estaba inconforme con la idea de ir con él. Volteó a la cocina y leyó la cara de preocupación de Tsuna.

-Se quedará con nosotros por ahora- Fue todo lo que dijo sin explicaciones, Giotto entendió en el momento y Tsuna sólo pensaba que Gokudera trabajaba para Byakuran.

-Si me ves de esa manera por Byakuran, deja de hacer asunciones. No importa cuál sea la paga, no me rebajo a contribuir en cosas como las que hace él- Dijo Gokudera dirigiéndose al castaño.

-Gokudera no trabaja más para él, mucha de la gente que está con él no sabe que trabaja en la mafia y todos los trucos sucios que hace para salirse con la suya. El problema es que por dejar el puesto ahora él también es un objetivo- Explicó G la situación, viendo como Tsuna se relajaba un poco.

-¡Yo puedo cuidarme sólo!- se defendió Gokudera y G sólo suspiró, había discutido lo mismo ya suficientes veces.

Giotto bostezó y se estiró en la silla.

-¿Dónde dormirá él? ¿Contigo G?- preguntó Giotto poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ni de chiste duermo con él!- gritó rápidamente Gokudera.

-Oye, pero yo duermo en el sillón y Tsuna en mi cama ¿Dónde se supone que dormirás tú?- respondió Giotto algo molesto.

-Puedo dormir con Reborn- dijo Tsuna rápidamente con un sonrojo en su cara, no le parecía mala idea, aunque faltaba ver si el sicario estaba de acuerdo.

-En ese caso mejor dormirás conmigo- respondió el rubio y Tsuna sólo hizo un puchero.

-Hayato dormirás en el sillón, y no creo ver ningún inconveniente en que duerman en la misma cama ahora que Tsuna está mejor- Dijo G dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Fue un día demasiado cansado.

Giotto se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto volteando a ver a Tsuna, quién mostraba una mirada un poco inconforme. Aunque por lo menos ahora tendría a Giotto si es que otra pesadilla lo despertaba esa noche.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Tsuna al pasar junto a Gokudera entrando al cuarto del rubio, no esperando una respuesta a cambio.

Una vez dentro del cuarto y ya en cama se acostaron justo como antes, Tsuna del lado de la pared y a una distancia adecuada del otro. No entendían como era que siempre terminaban abrazados.

Giotto se quedó dormido en pocos minutos, mientras Tsuna sólo apreciaba el techo del cuarto. Desde que se acostó el mal presentimiento que traía desde hace varios días se hizo más fuerte. Sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar, no tardaba mucho.

Tenía miedo, porque sabía que le iba a doler. Se preguntaba si era por su madre… o tal vez algo con Byakuran. Las palabras de G resonaban en su cabeza, él también era un blanco y tenía miedo que lastimaran a Giotto, G o Reborn por su culpa. No quería pasar por eso, no quería tener esa carga, prefería morir antes de que algo así ocurriera.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, no podía dormir y el peso en su pecho se sentía cada vez mayor. Quería llorar, no sabía porque, pero quería llorar. Luchó contra sí mismo para no hacerlo pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se mordía el labio para aguantarse los sollozos, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando mucho hoy.

-Tsuna…- escuchó la voz de Giotto, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y siguió dándole la espalda. No quería que lo viera, era un idiota por llorar por algo sin sentido.

-Hey, tranquilo- Dijo Giotto acercándose un poco más, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro.

Tsuna no soportó más y dejó salir los sollozos. Sintió cuando Giotto lo abrazó por la espalda y rindiéndose completamente se volteó y le regresó el abrazo a Giotto, llorando en el pecho del mayor. Se sentía como un tonto.

Giotto sólo lo abrazaba e intentaba calmarlo. A veces no entendía a Tsuna, pero no intentaba hacerlo, sólo quería estar ahí para él cuando el pequeño lo necesitara. Incluso había pensado en llevarlo con él a Italia, Tsuna ya no tenía nada que hacer en Japón. Quería sacarlo del mundo donde estaba y llevarlo a uno mejor, darle una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

El único inconveniente sería que estaría en la mafia…

Sintió como el cuerpo del castaño dejó de temblar y siguió acariciando el cabello del otro hasta que Tsuna cayó dormido.

Se quedó pensando unos minutos más, necesitaba decirle a Tsuna y a su abuelo, no iba a abandonar a Tsuna. Simplemente no lo haría.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo no hacemos esto G?- dijo Giotto sentándose en una de las mesas.

-Desde que tu entrenamiento como décimo Vongola se triplicó- G se sentó enfrente de él.

Habían decidido tener un tiempo juntos, Tsuna les había contado del lugar donde había conocido a Reborn y decidieron que sería bueno conocerlo.

Ambos jóvenes veían el menú, ambos aún con algunos problemas en entender ciertos caracteres que tuvieron que pedir ayuda de la mesera.

En cuanto llegó la comida se distrajeron en pláticas, como si lo que estuviera alrededor de ellos no existiera más, hasta que una voz los hizo regresar a ambos a la realidad.

-Bien Shou-chan, debemos de empezar el proyecto A-41-

-P-Pero.. Byakuran-san, Gokudera justo se fue y nos hace falta terminar unos datos…-

Byakuran, no se dieron cuenta cuando el albino había entrado y ahora se encontraba sentado justo detrás de Giotto. Ambos subieron la guardia, el albino era capaz de usar uno de sus trucos sucios nuevamente.

-Oh, pero no podemos esperar más. Tsunayoshi-kun ya lleva tiempo como intruso en Vongola- dijo Byakuran comiendo un malvavisco.

Shouchi no entendió muy bien, no sabía a qué se refería Byakuran con ello. Por otro lado Giotto y G se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Además, no podemos arreglar el plan de Tsu-chan, recuerda que él dijo que quería arruinar a ese tal décimo Vongola-

Una trampa, tenía que ser una trampa. Tsuna no era así, el mismo lo había consolado la noche anterior. El castaño no era ningún intruso, además ¿porque Tsuna buscaría destruirlo a él?

-¿B-Byakuran-san?-

-Oh cierto, tu no lo sabes verdad Shou-chan. El padre de Tsu-chan es un Vongola-

¿Un Vongola? Pero porque querría vengarse de él, entendía que el era el jefe… pero el padre de Tsuna podía ser cualquier miembro de la familia. G por su parte lo vió venir, algo que pensó que no era cierto, sabía que Byakuran lo diría en cualquier momento.

-Vongola Iemitsu es su padre, Giotto Vongola su hermano, más su medio hermano. ¿Qué mejor manera de tomar venganza que no sólo arruinando a la familia si no también la famiglia- dijo sonriente el albino

Giotto se sorprendió y su mente analizó todo. El padre de Tsuna los había abandonado, su padre había vuelto con ellos para después volverse a ir, justo como en su familia. Su madre obligó a dejar a su padre a dejar a la otra familia, después de un tiempo volvió a irse y regreso diciendo que tenía que estar con Giotto. El significado de los nombres de ambos, la combinación de los nombres de Tsuna, el parecido que tenían ambos.

No quería creerlo, pero todo apuntaba a que era verdad.

_Tsuna era su medio hermano._

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Todas ya sabían lose, pero imaginense lo impactante que es para Giotto... además... ¿Cuál creen que será su reacción? ¿O la de Reborn-kun?

No les prometo que subiré pronto pero me pondré a escribir en cuanto terminen los examenes (El lunes).

Dejen un lindo review! En verdad no saben lo mucho que inspiran y motivan a uno a escribir aunque se este muriendo de sueño...

Gracias por leer!


	11. Déjate llevar

-Hablan en japonés-

-_Hablan en italiano_-

Pd: Les recuerdo que bastardo es alguien que nació fuera del matrimonio.

**Capítulo 10: Déjate llevar**

Negativo

Todas las pruebas habían dado negativo.

Ninguna de las personas a quienes les había hecho la prueba de ADN había sido la persona que buscaba. Se sentía acorralado, sin más pistas para encontrar a la persona indicada.

Sólo quedaba una opción.

_Sawada Nana_

El sicario volteo a ver al castaño que se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento. El mismo día que descubrió la relación entre Iemitsu y Nana ella también entraba a la lista de sospechosos, pero ese no era el problema.

Esa mujer fue la amante de Iemitsu, estaba seguro que en el momento que la atacara no se quitaría al idiota del rubio de encima. Reborn era más fuerte que él, de eso estaba seguro, pero Iemitsu era el segundo al mando en Vongola. Una emboscada por parte de todo el departamento CEDEF, eso sí podría costarle la vida.

El otro problema, era Tsuna.

A pesar que esos dos tuvieran problemas ahorita podía ver la reacción de Tsuna en cuanto viera a su madre muerta. Miedo, temor…

Odio.

Vio al castaño ponerse de pie para acercarse a la pequeña repisa con una variedad de libros, Tsuna tomó uno de ellos para después abrirlo. Reborn se recargó en el respaldo de la silla viendo cada movimiento del menor. No entendía, era difícil entender como Tsuna estaba tan enredado en la mafia.

Cuando la gente empezó a enterarse sobre el amorío de Iemitsu fue un caos para muchos. Giotto principalmente, si de por sí el joven tenía poca confianza en su padre, ese día la perdió por completo. Para el noveno fue un dolor de cabeza el lidiar con el problema, Iemitsu y su mujer se habían casado para formar una alianza entre dos familias, el engaño hizo que casi se formara una guerra.

Iemitsu se encargó de proteger bien a su segunda familia, o más bien de esconderla bien. Nadie conocía la ubicación de ellos y no tenían idea del nombre del niño. Reconoció a Nana porque le habían encargado asesinarla antes, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla Timoteo había logrado arreglar los problemas, por lo que la misión fue cancelada.

-La vida está llena de vueltas- dijo aún con la mirada fija en el otro.

Tsuna volteó a ver al sicario confundido, Reborn sólo negó con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el menor.

Todavía no era un hecho que aquella mujer fuera su objetivo ¿pero quién más podía ser? Debía de pensar en sus planes antes de ver los resultados, no importaría si fuera o no, el haría su trabajo, después de todo el jamás había fallado una misión.

-¿Cómo piensas leer el libro si no conoces nada del italiano?- dijo el italiano en un tono de burla.

-Es más entretenido que no hacer nada- dijo Tsuna cerrando el libro.

Reborn tomó la mano de Tsuna que sostenía el libro para volverlo a abrir y acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico para después leerle al oído.

-_Marcovaldo ovvero le stagioni in città-_

Tsuna se sonrojó por la cercanía del sicario y el tono con el que hablaba italiano, aunque no había entendido ni una sola palabra.

-¿D-De que t-t-trata?- respondió nervioso el menor. Reborn aún seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-Un conjunto de cuentos, un italiano muy básico. Tal vez te sirva para aprender un poco-

Tsuna observó el libro en sus manos, no entendía nada, apenas y recordaba ese alfabeto, por algo era malo en sus clases de inglés. Pero le gustaría aprender, así podría hablarlo y escuchar a Reborn hablar más con ese acento.

-Te recuerdo que eres alguien fácil de leer- dijo el sicario acercándose más a la oreja de Tsuna, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro..

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño y el sonrojo en su cara se acentuó más al sentir la cercanía del mayor a su cuerpo. ¿A-Acaso Reborn acabab de leer sus…?

-_Ma se vuoi che io parlare sia in italiano, basta chiedere_- (Pero si tanto quieres que yo hable italiano, sólo pídelo)

Las piernas le temblaron y dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con el cuerpo del mayor. Reborn sonrió al ver la reacción de Tsuna, esperada pero seguía siendo adorable. Aprovechando la situación se inclinó hacia adelante y tomando la cara del castaño con su mano izquierda para poder acomodarlo mejor, lo besó.

Tsuna se sorprendió y se quedó inmóvil, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos moviéndose gentilmente. Un beso simple, pero dulce.

Reborn se separó viendo al menor a los ojos y sonrió al ver la cara que había logrado obtener del castaño. Su cuerpo se quedó en la misma posición mientras tomaba otro libro del estante. Tsuna por su parte se encontraba inmóvil, sostenía el libro de antes entre sus manos aún con un gran sonrojo en su cara. Había sido un beso rápido, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de regresarlo, pero aún sentía el sabor del sicario en sus labios.

Sonrió para sí mismo, a veces aún dudaba de las palabras de Giotto. Para él Reborn era un caballero, a veces un poco rudo con sus palabras pero no podía imaginar al sicario siendo un mujeriego. Pensar que Luce había sido la mujer que logro eso, vaya que estaba agradecido con ella.

Disfrutaba estar con Reborn, disfrutaba cada beso que le robaba o cuando el mismo se armaba de valor para tomar la iniciativa. No habían repetido el beso de aquella noche en que le rompieron las costillas, este era su quinto beso después de ese incidente; tal vez… su relación progresaría pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando regresemos a Italia?- preguntó el sicario hojeando el nuevo libro entre sus manos, no prestando nada de atención a él si no a las reacciones del otro.

Y Tsuna bajo de su nube en un instante.

-Yo…- respondió el menor, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaría con él. No quería volver con su madre y estar solo era un problema por culpa de Byakuran. Ciertamente, no tenía opción alguna, al menos que irse con ellos, pero no estaba seguro si eso era posible, además que no se invitaría por su cuenta. –…No lo sé-

Reborn finalmente se separó, caminando nuevamente hacia el escritorio. El mismo no veía una manera de mantener protegido a Tsuna sin que ellos estuvieran ahí, habían prometido protegerlo… pero no estaba seguro si debía llevar al castaño con él.

Existía una posibilidad, de que Giotto quisiera llevar a Tsuna con ellos y que viviera en Vongola, se había encariñado demasiado con su pequeño hermano, pero ese era el problema, el décimo no sabía que Tsuna era su medio hermano. El otro y mayor problema sería Iemitsu, hijo y padre se reconocerían en un instante y el caos volvería a Vongola, además que no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de su alumno.

Después de todo, Giotto siempre había odiado su medio hermano sin conocerlo.

Soltó un suspiro, Tsuna lo veían con preocupación mezclado con algo de confusión, mientras él analizaba las posibilidades de cada escenario.

Las cosas se ponían más y más complicadas cada vez.

* * *

No era cierto.

No, era imposible.

Era una trampa, si eso era. Byakuran Gesso le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Era imposible, Tsuna no podía ser aquel bastar-… no, no.

Ni siquiera Tsuna y bastardo combinaban en la misma oración.

Simplemente no lo quería creer. Aquel otro hijo era alguien totalmente diferente al castaño que refugiaban. El otro era un ladrón, alguien cruel que sólo había llegado para arruinar a su familia, en cambio Tsuna era alguien amable y con un gran corazón.

Byakuran estaba mintiendo.

¿Pero y si era verdad? ¿Qué tal si todo había sido una mentira? ¿Tsuna estuvo actuando todo este tiempo? Pero no podía ser así, el mismo había visto los golpes del menor, el mismo vio los ojos del castaño llenos de temor al despertar de sus pesadillas.

-¡Giotto!- escuchó la voz de G y se detuvo en su caminar.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar lo que habían ordenado. En cuanto el albino salió Giotto se terminó rápidamente su orden para salir rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Tú crees que sea verdad G?- Dijo casi en un susurro en cuanto el pelirrojo lo alcanzó.

-Para serte honesto… no estoy seguro- respondió viendo preocupadamente al rubio. –El parecido entre ustedes dos es demasiado y no conocemos mucho de la familia del chico, más que tiene problemas con su madre…pero jamás mencionó mucho en cuanto a su padre.-

-Tsuna… ¿Tsuna es un espía?- se repitió el décimo así mismo.

G sólo lo observó. Él también quería creer que era una mentira, pero estaban en el mundo de la mafia. Cualquier persona podía entrar a sus vidas y fingir ser alguien más para después traicionarlos… o mostrar su verdadera cara.

-Sabes- Dijo Giotto mirando hacia el cielo. –Detesto tanto a la mafia-

Su amigo sólo se le quedo viendo, podía ver una mirada triste en los ojos de Giotto. Lo comprendía, lo comprendí completamente. Ambos odiaban la mafia, pero ninguno de los dos tenía opción, estaban en ella desde el momento en que nacieron.

Podía entender la confusión del rubio, desde que se enteró de la existencia de su medio hermano paso todo el tiempo odiándolo. Giotto necesitaba alguien a quien culpar por todo el dolor que había sufrido. Las ausencias de su padre, la depresión de su madre, el dolor de saber que su concepto de familia feliz era falso… todo eso lo acumuló en el odio hacia una persona, ese pequeño niño en aquel entonces.

Jamás le había gustado esa idea, ni a él ni al noveno, el niño no tenía culpa de nada. Hayato también había sido un gran problema para su familia, pero Vongola no era nada comparado con la suya… y su padre no había sido tan maldito como para ocultarlo por años. En cuanto su pequeño hermano nació se encargó de arreglar el problema.

-Preguntémosle a Hayato, tal vez él sepa algo de esto- habló nuevamente el rubio regresando su atención a G.

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos para después asentir. Tal vez su medio hermano haya escuchado algo antes de salirse de Millefiore. Necesitaban estar seguros, no querían caer en ninguna trampa y tampoco querían creer que aquel chico que ayudaron era un traidor.

-Giotto, ¿Qué harás si resulta ser cierto?-

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras. El décimo Vongola se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Si las cosas eran verdad significaba que Tsuna era un traidor, un espía y… su medio hermano. En el pasado no hubiera tomado mucha importancia ese hecho, pero ahora era del castaño de que hablaban.

Aunque si todo era verdad, Sawada Tsunayoshi no era más que una mentira, una falsa imagen, Giotto se hubiera encariñado con alguien que ni siquiera era real. Si era cierto, entonces todo lo que creyó en cuanto aquel bastardo por años era verdad.

Un bastardo, eso sería Tsuna para el capo si todo al final resultaba ser cierto.

-En la mafia no existe misericordia G. – Fueron sus palabras para después caminar de regreso al departamento.

* * *

-Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no pensé que tanto- se burló Reborn dándole otro golpe a Tsuna en la cabeza.

-¡Esa no es razón para que golpes cada vez que me equivoco!- Se quejó el menor.

-Un niño de primaria aprende esto en minutos, llevas casi una hora en lo mismo.- respondió el sicario cruzándose de brazos

-Enseñarle a él es más difícil que hacer hablar a una cabra- gritó Gokudera desde el sofá.

Reborn sonrió mientras que Tsuna se sobaba la cabeza diciendo un "no es cierto" entre dientes.

Habían vuelto al departamento de Giotto y por curiosidad el castaño preguntó en cuanto a una oración en italiano, entre los dos italianos intentaron explicarle y terminaron enseñándole algo básico del idioma. A los pocos minutos Gokudera irritado decidió terminarlo ahí, mientras Reborn continuaba con su explicación. Incluso Tsuna había decidido rendirse pero el sicario continuó como si Tsuna jamás hubiera opinado.

Se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación para después ver como la puerta se abría, entrando Giotto y G al departamento.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Giotto fue el primero en levantar la mirada al escuchar la voz. Vio la sonrisa en la cara del menor y soltó un suspiro para después caminar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Reborn al ver a su alumno actuando diferente.

G miró a Tsuna, pensando si era adecuado hablar frente a él, aunque tal vez así podía ver las reacciones del castaño. -Nos encontramos con Byakuran- respondió regresando su mirada hacia el sicario.

Tsuna se tensó y eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-No hubo ningún problema, no estamos seguros si él también nos vio, pero eso fue suficiente para estresar a Giotto-

Reborn lo entendió, algo más había ocurrido pero parecía ser que no dirían más enfrente del castaño.

Tsuna bajo la mirada, ese sentimiento de que algo saldría mal volvió con más fuerza. Había intentado distraerse para olvidarse completamente de ello pero la manera en la que Giotto lo vio… definitivamente ese encuentro tenía algo que ver con él.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate en las hojas o nos llevará otra hora hasta que aprendas esto- dijo Reborn moviendo la cabeza de Tsuna hacia las hojas.

El castaño lo volteó a ver a los ojos y pudo ver nuevamente la mirada comprensiva de Reborn. Aquella que había visto la primera vez que lo salvó.

Sonriendo un poco regresó su atención a las hojas.

Esa mirada, no importa que ocurriera, siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Sólo esperaba que esa mirada jamás desapareciera de su vida.

-¡G! ¿Qué rayos vamos a comer?- interrumpieron las palabras Hayato.

-Tch, deja de ser un niño gritón y crece un poco- contestó irritado el mayor de los Gokudera.

-¡¿Qué rayos dijiste?!-

-Si no quieren que los termine matando ahora mismo les recomiendo que continúen su discusión otro lado- se escuchó la voz de Reborn, completamente serio.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados lanzándose solamente miradas de enojo. El menor se levantó refunfuñando varias cosas terminando con un "comeré afuera" mientras que G se dirigió a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta detrás de él dejando Tsuna y Reborn nuevamente solos.

-¿E-Está bien así?- dijo Tsuna tímidamente mostrándole la hoja al sicario.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin lo entendiste- se burló nuevamente el mayor regresándole la hoja a su nuevo alumno.

-¡Bien! ¿Podemos comer algo ahora? Muero de hambre- sonrió alegremente el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Primero tienes que hacer cinco ejercicios más, con uno que hayas sacado bien no significa que ya lo hayas dominado completamente- fue la respuesta que recibió mientras Reborn escribía varias cosas en una nueva hoja en blanco.

-¡P-Pero!-

-Es tu culpa por no desayunar algo en la mañana, ahora concéntrate, por cada error que cometas tendrás que hacer 100 lagartijas-

-Pero… mis costillas van a doler… el doctor dijo que aún no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo-

-Entonces no te equivoques-

Si, entendía completamente a Giotto. Reborn verdaderamente era un tutor espartano.

* * *

Vio el reloj que se encontraba en su repisa, eran las seis de la tarde. No había comido, no tenía hambre con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Le dolía la cabeza, lleva horas intentando buscar algún punto débil, algo que lo pueda hacer comprobar que las palabras de Byakuran eran ciertas.

Se escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

-G-Giotto-san- era la voz de Tsuna –Te traje algo de té… pensé que te ayudaría a relajarte un poco-

El rubio no se movió, se quedó sentado en la cama observando la puerta, pensando en si era lo mejor contestarle al castaño o no. Su híper-intuición le decía que algo pronto cambiaría y que las palabras de Byakuran no eran tan falsas. Le dolía pensar en ello, pero ya no podía bajar la guardia ante el posible intruso.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta para después oír unos pasos alejarse. Era cruel, lo sabía, Tsuna sólo intentaba ayudarlo un poco… o tal vez no.

Apretó los puños frustrado. Había aprendido que lo mejor era que una vez que uno encontraba una traición lo mejor era seguir el juego para después atacar cuando el otro se descuidara, pensaba que era lo mejor por ahora, así Tsuna no sospecharía nada. Decidiéndose en actuar se puso de pie para salir de su cuarto.

En la sala se encontró con Tsuna viendo hacia la ventana, la taza de té que la había ofrecido antes se encontraba sobre la mesa. A fuera se podía ver el cielo de color naranja, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Observó al castaño unos segundos más para después ver la mirada de tristeza que tenía.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho, se sintió culpable nuevamente, no le gustaba ver esa mirada en esos ojos café chocolate y sabía que era por su culpa que se encontraban así.

-Lo siento- dijo acercándose hacia el castaño.

Tsuna se sobresaltó al no escuchar a Giotto salir de su alcoba.

-Ah… n-no tienes que disculparte, e-entiendo prefieres estar s-solo- respondió tímidamente.

-Bueno, es algo grosero no contestarle a las personas- sonrió el rubio al decir esas palabras, intentando calmar un poco al otro.

Tsuna le regresó la sonrisa, aun sintiéndose culpable por el estado de ánimo del italiano.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó el rubio volteando a ver a su alrededor.

-Gokudera-kun salió desde la hora de la comida, Reborn recién se fue y G sigue en su habitación- Tsuna se movió de la ventana para dirigirse a la mesa de la cocina.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, Giotto sólo penaba y para el castaño era demasiado incómodo. Sentía que no podía aguantar con el peso, la tensión que había en el cuarto era mucha y jamás se había sentido así con su "hermano mayor".

-G-Giotto… yo…- se le comenzó a quebrar la voz y sentía como sus manos temblaban al intentar contener sus lágrimas –L-Lo siento… sé que es mi culpa que estés así y lo de Byakuran, n-no quiero causar p-problemas y si q-q-quieres…-

-Tranquilo- interrumpió al menor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -¿Cuántas veces te debo de decir que la culpa no es tuya?-

Tsuna volteó a ver a Giotto a los ojos. –M-Muchas- respondió, "¿pero porque ahora no se siente igual que las anteriores?" pensó para sí mismo al ver algo diferente en los ojos anaranjados.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, todo saldrá bien-

El castaño asintió después de esas palabras. Él también quería creerlo, quería creer que todo saldría bien. Pero su estúpido presentimiento le decía que no, nada iba a estar bien.

El italiano se sentó en el pequeño sillón negro, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en su cara. Tsuna por su parte pensó en sentarse a su lado, pero no estaba seguro si debía de hacerlo, así que decidió sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá.

-¿Qué hicieron mientras estuvimos fuera?- Preguntó Giotto sonriéndole al menor, sintió la tensión que mostraba el otro y supo que tenía que actuar mejor si no quería empezar a levantar alguna sospecha.

-Oh pues… R-Reborn me enseñó algo de italiano- respondió nervioso relajándose un poco, tal vez sólo era su imaginación, de seguro Giotto sólo estaba estresado.

-¿En verdad? _così ora il mio fratellino parla un po 'italiano_- (entonces ahora mi pequeño hermano habla un poco de italiano)

Tsuna parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender un poco su oración, pero simplemente no lo logró. Por algo ahora le debía 400 lagartijas a Reborn en cuanto su costilla terminara de recuperarse, por lo menos el sicario fue lo suficientemente noble para entender en que no era bueno que las hiciera en ese momento.

-Sólo me recordó del alfabeto y otra cosa muy básica, pero… recuerda que soy una persona muy lenta para aprender.

Giotto soltó una risa ante eso se acercó al menor para alborotar su cabello castaño, sonriendo un poco más al ver la reacción que provocó en el otro. Aún le difícil decidirse, estaba en una guerra interna entre sí mismo.

-Dime ¿Has tenido algún progreso con Reborn?-

La pregunta dejo mudó a Tsuna y los colores comenzaron a subirle rápidamente al rostro.

-¿Q-Q-Que?- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

-Oh vamos, estuviste toda la mañana con él, no me digas que no ha ocurrido nada nuevo entre ustedes-

-Eh… b-bueno…- El castaño se rasco la cabeza, no estando seguro en cómo responder, Giotto ni siquiera sabía del primer beso que habían tenido y el mismo había interrumpido, mucho menos le había contado de los cuatro.

-¿Qué tanto le haces Giotto que lo tienes con toda la cara roja?-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar la nueva voz. Portaba el mismo traje de siempre, su sombrero ocultando su cabello pero ahora León se encontraba parado sobre su hombro.

El menor de los dos jóvenes sonrió al ser salvado por la llegada del sicario. No estaba listo para contestar ninguna de las preguntas de Giotto y no tenía la menor idea de cómo evitarlas, Reborn siempre llegaba en el momento adecuado para ayudarlo.

-Odio que entres sin tocar la puerta, más cuando lo haces en silencio- se quejó el rubio sentándose nuevamente en el sillón.

-Es mi trabajo ¿Qué más esperabas?- Reborn cerró la puerta lentamente para después sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Un poco más de discreción de tu parte- respondió Giotto.

No se dijeron nada más y Tsuna sólo se quedó observando. Sentía ambos hombres un poco tensos, Giotto por lo mismo de antes y Reborn posiblemente por la misión que aún intentaba resolver. Se veía tentado a decir algo o hacer simplemente una pregunta para cortar el silencio, pero no sabía que decir. Antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir…

-Giotto, ¿acaso tú has pensado en que pasará con Tsuna cuando regresemos a Italia?- Preguntó Reborn rompiendo el silencio del cuarto.

El rubio volteo a ver nuevamente al sicario para observarlo durante un tiempo. ¿Por qué rayos le hacia esa pregunta ahora? Lo peor de todo es que no le había comentado nada su tutor en cuanto a lo de Byakuran. Estaba intentando guardar una imagen frente al castaño, no podía mostrarse débil y titubear por esa simple pregunta.

Suspiró y sonrió para después observar al castaño que tenía una mirada decaída. Era una situación difícil aunque… a lo mejor era una gran idea. Si invitaba al menor a Italia con ellos, podía haber dos resultados. En caso de que Tsuna fuera un espía lo haría caer en una trampa donde el pensaría que conseguiría más información, si las palabras de Byakuran eran mentira quería proteger a ese niño que había adoptado como hermano.

Sí, era una buena manera de descubrir la verdad.

-No puedo abandonar a mi hermanito ¿o sí?-

Los ojos de Tsuna se iluminarón y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-¿En verdad? ¿N-No es m-mucha molestia? Tampoco d-debes…- dijo el castaño conteniendo intentando esconder su emoción, tampoco quería ser una carga ni hacer que el rubio se sintiera obligado.

Giotto sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver tanta emoción en los ojos cafés, ahora entendía las palabras de su abuelo cuando le enseño que a veces era mejor seguir con el plan del espía que descubrirlo en el momento.

"_Te duele tanto que no te deja dormir por meses"_

-Sólo si tú quieres venir con nosotros- dijo agrandando más su sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió de una manera que jamás había visto. Se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos para después asentir con la cabeza.

Si todo era verdad, Tsuna era un excelente actor.

Reborn por su parte observó a su alumno. Esa sonrisa y ese comportamiento, no era normal en él. Algún plan se traía entre manos, ahora debía averiguar que era.

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado rápidamente, ninguno de los hombres dispuesto a cocinar decidieron pedir algo a domicilio.

Gokudera se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, ignorando completamente a los otros. Mientras que los demás estaban en la mesa, cada uno ocupado en su cena a diferencia de Tsuna.

-Te dije que dejarás de alimentarlo con cualquier cosa- Dijo Reborn separando a su mascota de las manos del castaño.

-Mou, Reborn… -

Un sonido en la puerta los hizo a todos voltear. Gokudera siendo el más cercano se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué…- dijo molesto el peli plata pero su pregunta quedó incompleta para luego caer al piso con la cara completamente morada.

-¡Oh Hayato!-

Se vio una cabellera rosada entrar a la habitación que abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano menor.

G soltó un suspiro, Giotto y Reborn siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y Tsuna sólo observaba al chico peli plata completamente inconsciente.

-¡Reborn! Estás aquí también-

En ese momento el castaño recordó porque no le agradaba aquella mujer de cabello rosado.

-Bianchi- dijo Reborn bajando su sombrero en manera de saludo.

-Oh, y el amante de G sigue aquí- dijo burlonamente la mujer causando que G escupiera su comida, que Tsuna se quedara sin palabras y que Giotto se riera.

-¡Te dije que no es ningún amante!- gritó enojado el mayor de los Gokudera.

Bianchi sonrió para después soltar a su hermano menor y dirigirse a Giotto y G.

-Necesitamos hablar-

Tsuna vio como ambos asintieron, se disculparon para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir junto con la mujer arrastrando a Hayato con ellos.

Su atención se dirigió a Reborn que seguía concentrado en su comida. Sin perder ni un segundo más rápidamente dirigió sus palillos al camaleón intentando darle un bocado más para ser detenido por el brazo del mayor.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-

El castaño sólo hizo un puchero y regresó la atención a su comida. Reborn sonrió, le gustaba ver lo gestos del menor y decidió que era mejor divertirse un poco más con él.

-Me sorprende lo celoso que eres- dijo burlonamente.

-¿E-Eh?- Las palabras tardaron en hacer efecto en el menor un leve sonrojo se dibujó en su cara nuevamente –¡E-Eso no fue!… yo…-

Tsuna se quedó sin palabras y decidió seguir comiendo aún con un gesto de disgusto mostrado en su cara. El sicario soltó una leve risa y siguió comiendo.

Estaba completamente metido en un embrollo. Esta misión se había vuelto un desorden desde que descubrió toda la verdad de la familia del castaño. Pero esta tarde mientras observaba la rutina de Nana Sawada pensó en una pequeña posibilidad, una posibilidad que no le agradaba nada.

Si tener que matar a Nana era lo haría meterse en un conflicto muy grande, su nueva idea lo metería con un conflicto menor, pero parecía mil veces más difícil para él.

Y es que existía la posibilidad de que los tres cabellos no fueran para una muestra de ADN en reconocer a la persona sino para una prueba de paternidad.

Eso significaba que Tsuna podía ser su víctima.

* * *

No tengo perdón por tardarme tanto en subir, sólo que la escuela me esta matando.

Muchas gracias por dejar tan lindos y amenazantes (?) comentarios en el capitulo anterior, espero en verdad no decepcionar a nadie con este capitulo.

Espero que puedan tomarse el tiempo en dejar otro lindo review! No saben lo mucho que me hacen sonreír con ellos!

Ciao ciao~


	12. Irreversible

Lo sé, lo sé, soy la persona más cruel de este mundo... pero en verdad la escuela no me daba tiempo para nada. Fueron unos meses llenos de sufrimiento. Pero las vacaciones llegaron y con ellas el nuevo capitulo! :)

-Hablan en japonés-

-_Hablan en italiano_-

**Capítulo 11: Irreversible**

* * *

-¿Qué es aquello tan urgente de lo que desean hablar?-

Dijo el menor del grupo, Gokudera Hayato, recargándose en el respaldo del auto para calmar las nauseas. Entre Giotto y su hermano se encargaron de bajarlo por las escaleras hasta llegar al auto de la peli rosa.

-¿Encontraste algo de lo que te pedí hermana?- Habló G viendo directamente a los ojos a su hermana. Eso y la mirada serie de Giotto le decían que algo grave estaba pasando.

-No del todo, no hay mucha información de Sawada Tsunayoshi en papeles, hijo de Nana Sawada, quién es madre soltera, toda su vida a habitado en Namimori, pésimas calificaciones… casi nada interesante en la vida de este chico- Dijo Bianchi pasándole un folder a Giotto con todos los papeles.

-Esperen… ¿Por qué investigan al idiota de ese chico?- preguntó Gokudera levantándose de su asiento.

-¿No hay nada de información en cuanto al paradero de su padre?- Continuó con el tema G.

-¡Oigan! Dejen de ignorarme-

-Gokudera- Dijo Giotto viendo la foto de Tsuna que se mostraba dentro del folder. –Durante el tiempo que trabajaste para Byakuran… ¿Escuchaste algo sobre Vongola?- Su voz se oía sería y aunque Gokudera no pudiera ver el rostro del capo Vongola, podía imaginarse la mirada seria de Giotto.

-¿D-De Vongola? No recuerdo haber escuchado algo referente…- hablo nervioso intentando recordar cualquier cosa importante que se le pudiera olvidar.

-Aunque si…- se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Bianchi –me tocó escuchar la conversación entre dos mujeres que pasaban por casa de Nana Sawada-

Hayato aún no entendía la importancia del chico que resguardaban. ¿Por qué Bianchi se había encargado de investigarlo? Para él no era más que un simple chico común, torpe y corriente. Pero al ver la manera en la que los otros dos observaban a la mujer le hizo entender que era un tema bastante serio.

-Una de ellas decía "pobre mujer, primero pierde a su amante y ahora a su inútil hijo"- Continuó la mayor de los Gokudera.

-¿Amante? Entonces…-

-No brinquemos a conclusiones tan rápido G…- Dijo Giotto observando nuevamente los papeles. –Aunque… es extraño que el nombre del padre no aparezca en el certificado de nacimiento-

-Pensé lo mismo, incluso investigue un poco más pensando en que había sido borrado pero la verdad es que jamás fue escrito- volvió a hablar Bianchi.

Se hizo un silencio dentro del carro, cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y Giotto nuevamente no lo quería creer.

Conocía su padre, sabía que no era un hombre tonto, no por nada ocupaba el segundo puesto más importante de Vongola, si el nombre nunca había sido escrito había sido para esconder información. La otra posibilidad era que Nana no quisiera reconocer al padre de su hijo ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá tenido el amorío con aquel hombre?

-Creo que si me explican un poco lo que ocurre podré serles de mayor ayuda- Dijo Hayato en un tono serio. Odiaba quedarse fuera del tema, además que entendía perfectamente que el tema del que hablaban era bastante serio.

-Como ya sabes, estamos refugiando a Tsuna para protegerlo de Byakuran, quién antes era su novio. El problema es que el día de hoy escuchamos una conversación que levanta sospechas de él siendo un espía- Giotto fue el que se encargó de explicar la situación, con su mirada a un clavada en los papeles.

-Ese chico… ¿un espía?- fue la única respuesta que dio Gokudera.

-Ese chico no me agrada a simple vista, se ha estado acercando mucho a Reborn- habló la peli rosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Un… espía- Volvió a decir Gokudera y en ese momento a Giotto se le revolvió el estómago –R-Recuerdo haber escuchado a Byakuran decir algo de… un espía, pensé que hablaba en cuanto alguna organización pero…-

El silencio reino nuevamente, todos esperando la respuesta del peli plata.

-Dijo algo sobre conseguir información de la almeja*… en ese momento lo ignore completamente pensando que hablaba de unos de sus proyectos pero… ahora hace sentido- terminó de hablar Gokudera subiendo su mirada hacia el décimo.

-Ah… esto es un dolor de cabeza- habló el rubio frotándose la sien.

Quería escuchar a su súper intuición, pero no le decía nada, sólo que algo grande iba a pasar, eso no le ayudaba mucho o tal vez no le ayudaba en nada, era claro que algo malo iba a pasar si el problema no se arreglaba pronto.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Giotto?- Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Le seguiremos el juego- respondió rápidamente. –En caso de ser mentira las palabras de Byakuran será como si nada haya pasado, en caso de que sean verdad podremos ganar algo de tiempo para descubrir bien la trampa, eso sí, no podemos darle nada de información en cuanto a Vongola, por más pequeña que sea-

-¿Qué hay de Reborn?- preguntó Bianchi

-No le digan nada- dijo Giotto soltando un suspiro.

Nadie más dijo nada y antes de que se hiciera más tarde, decidieron que era mejor volver al departamento antes de empezar a preocupar a los otros, o levantar sospechas en el caso de Reborn. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, el rubio yendo al frente.

Una vez frente al departamento logró escuchar la voz de Tsuna discutiendo con Reborn en cuanto a las cosas que puede comer un camaleón. Sonrió un poco al escuchar la conversación y los "argumentos" que usaba el menor. En cierta manera él podía entender la preocupación de Reborn en cuanto al alimento del pequeño animal.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, detrás de él entraron G, Bianchi y por último Hayato y se encontró con un Tsuna haciendo un puchero mientras Reborn sólo acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota.

-Reborn- Habló Giotto rompiendo el momento de los otros dos. -¿Crees poder hospedar a Tsuna esta noche?-

Reborn levantó la ceja ante esa pregunta y Tsuna se tensó ante la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que el sicario.

-¿Y a qué se debe tan especial ocasión?- le preguntó a su estudiante observando cada expresión de su cara. Era un hecho, algo se tenía en mente.

-Bianchi se quedará también esta noche, así que estaremos algo apretados. Gokudera y G compartirán el cuarto y dejaré que ella duerma en el mío, dudo que dos personas puedan dormir en el sillón.-

El sicario sonrió al ver el rostro de su alumno, parece ser que el Noveno le había enseñado bien a mantener una postura seria ante cualquier situación.

-_Veo que estás escondiendo algo importante_- respondió su tutor cambiando al italiano. Las demás personas se tensaron a excepción de Tsuna que no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Entonces puedes hospedarlo o es demasiada molestia para ti?- Giotto frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que lo desafiaran y menos que quisieran entrometerse en sus planes, eso era algo que su padre solía hacer.

Reborn miró fijamente al capo Vongola, tampoco le agradaba la manera en que le había respondido pero no era el mejor momento para crear una escena, era mejor hacer lo que pedía así le sería más fácil descubrir su plan. Volteó a ver al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado y poniéndose su sombrero volvió a hablar.

-Tsuna, vámonos- y con eso se puso de pie para salir del cuarto.

El castaño vio como el sicario era detenido por Bianchi pero le restó importancia y se acercó al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo para después salir junto con el sicario.

Giotto se quedó quieto escuchando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba empezando a odiar las sonrisas de Tsuna, lo hacían sentirse inseguro en su plan. ¿Por qué le había dado las gracias?

-Giotto- dijo G poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Sí, lo siento… empecemos de una vez- el rubio soltó un suspiro al decir esas palabras.

Todavía se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Al entrar al departamento del mayor reconoció automáticamente el olor a café, era ya algo común, un olor habitual tanto en la habitación del sicario como en las mismas prendas de él. Observó a Reborn dirigirse a la cafetera para servirse un poco de café. Tsuna simplemente no entendía cómo podía tomar tanta cafeína en un día y peor cuando era ya de noche.

-Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres, seguiré trabajando en unas cosas y dormiré más tarde- se escuchó la voz del sicario quien se dirigía al escritorio.

-N-No te preocupes… puedo d-dormir en el sofá- respondió el castaño sentándose en el sillón.

Reborn volteo a verlo para después regresar su mirada a los papeles en su mano.

-Como quieras, toma una almohada y una colcha del closet entonces-

Tsuna se quedó sentado, cada vez que Reborn trabajaba en su misión las cosas se ponían aburridas. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo viendo hacia el techo, era temprano para irse a dormir y no quería hacer ruido para no molestar al otro. Sin tener muchas opciones se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la pequeña repisa de libros, tomó aquel libro, _Marcovaldo ovvero le stagioni in città, _y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón. Sería bueno practicar un poco del italiano que le habían enseñado, después de todo Reborn había dicho que era un libro bastante básico. Se acostó y abrió el libro en la primera página, reconociendo unas pocas palabras decidió continuar leyendo en la siguiente.

* * *

-Eres un ingenuo si crees que Reborn no tardará en descubrir tu plan- Dijo G sentado en el sillón junto a Giotto

-Eso ya lo sé G, por eso necesito pensar rápido- respondió cortantemente Giotto.

Bianchi y Gokudera se habían retirado a los cuartos, dejando a los dos amigos solos en el sala. El ambiente se sentía tenso y ambos habían estado callados por minutos hasta que G soltó el tema de Reborn.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le pides ayuda? Él rápidamente podría ver si Tsuna es un espía-

Giotto no respondió, porque sabía que G tenía razón, lo había pensado antes pero si algo le decía su súper intuición es que no debía decirle a Reborn. Era triste saber cómo le hablaba de eso pero no en cuanto a la situación de Tsuna. Odiaba no haber heredado completamente la famosa "súper intuición", admiraba a su abuelo por eso, pero no sabían porque tanto Iemitsu como él no la tenían tan desarrollada. Incluso llegaron a pensar que con el tiempo desaparecería de la familia, pero después descubrieron que el décimo capo la tenía más desarrollada que su padre.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto a decirle a Reborn… además sé que si le pido ayuda no podré quitármelo de encima en un futuro diciendo que me debe un favor- Sonrió un poco para calmar la tensión.

G se agarró la cabeza y suspiró. No importa por donde lo vieran simplemente no llegaban a ningún lado, cuando en eso una idea pasó por la mente de Giotto.

-No sabemos nada de como Tsuna terminó con Byakuran ¿verdad?... digo sabemos que peleo con sus padres y por eso terminó con él… pero no sabes el porqué de todo-

G levantó la ceja, asintió señalando que su amigo continuara.

-Bianchi consiguió la dirección en los archivos que nos trajo, tal vez podemos conseguir algo más de información-

-Giotto, ¿estás diciendo que entraremos a casa de una mujer inocente para obtener información?-

-No haremos nada malo G, no es como si fuéramos a robar, además, entraríamos cuando la señora no se encuentre en casa. Estoy seguro que han de tener alguna fotografía del padre ahí adentro-

Se vieron mutuamente por unos segundos y G nuevamente volvió a suspirar. Maldita sea.

-Me voy a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano entonces- fue lo último que respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Giotto se quedó sentado un rato más pensando en la situación. ¿Qué haría si encontraba una foto de su padre? La verdad no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría, menos al ver a Tsuna después de eso. Había odiado a su medio hermano por años, pero no podía sentir odio hacia el castaño, o al menos eso quería pensar él.

Cansado de tanto pensar en un día apagó la luz y se recostó en el sofá. Mañana iba a ser un día pesado.

* * *

Reborn vio la luz del sol entrar por la ventana. Se recargó en la silla y quitó su vista de los papeles. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en las posibilidades que podían llegar a pasar y que haría en cada una de ellas. Todo dependía de los resultados que dieran las pruebas de ADN, de ahí sólo averiguaría cuál sería la mejor decisión a tomar dentro de sus opciones.

Se volteó en la silla para encontrarse con un castaño dormido en el sillón con un libro en las manos. Jugó con una de sus patillas mientras lo observa, el chico ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar la colcha y la almohada. Se puso de pie y dándole un golpe en la cabeza despertó al menor.

-Despierta, ya salió el sol-

Tsuna soltó un chillido y con un movimiento brusco se cayó del sofá y terminó en el suelo.

-¿¡Q-Que manera de despertar es esa!?- Dijo sobándose la cabeza y mirando al sicario que caminaba hacia la cocina como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Hay café y pan sobre la mesa- respondió sirviéndose una taza de su bebida favorita.

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!-

El castaño sólo vio a Reborn sentarse tranquilamente en la cocina dándole un sorbo a su taza, mientras León subía rápidamente por su brazo al hombro de su dueño. Rendido se puso de pie y camino a la cocina, tomando una taza de café y un pedazo de pan se sentó enfrente del sicario.

-Entonces, ¿entendiste algo del libro?- habló burlonamente el mayor.

-Ah… no mucho, pude ver lo que me explicaste ayer pero no entendía casi ninguna palabra-

-¿Y así piensas mudarte a Italia?-

El castaño sólo le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Reborn mientras le daba una mordida al pan. Terminaron de comer en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta cuatro golpes en la puerta los hizo reaccionar.

-Reborn, Tsuna, ¿están ahí?-

-Adelante- respondió Reborn dándole el último trago al café que tenía en sus manos.

La puerta se abrió y Tsuna pude ver a Giotto, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron el mayor le sonrió al castaño.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí- devolvió la sonrisa -¿y tú?-

-Bueno, el sillón es algo duro para ser honesto, no sé cómo pudiste dormir ahí por una semana-

-No creo que hayas venido aquí para hablar del sillón- Interrumpió Reborn abruptamente

El castaño sintió la tensión en el momento. La mirada que Giotto le lanzó al mayor era escalofriante. Desde ayer habían tenido una actitud rara los dos, en ese momento deseaba poder desaparecer del lugar. Escuchó a Giotto suspirar, de seguro intentando calmarse.

-G, Bianchi y yo saldremos, Gokudera dijo que también tenía unas cosas que hacer y arreglar así que no habrá nadie en el departamento hasta la noche.-

-Yo también saldré, así que si me piensas dejar de niñera no cuentes con ello-

Tsuna hizo un puchero ante la palabra niñera, pero no quería aumentar la tensión que ya se sentía en el cuarto. –Me quedaré aquí, no se molesten por mí- Le dirigió una sonrisa más a Giotto para que se pudiera relajar. No le gustaba verlo así, además, ya era lo suficiente grande para quedarse solo en casa y muchas veces se había quedado solo antes, pero a veces Giotto era demasiado sobreprotector.

Un suspiro más se escuchó en la habitación.

–De acuerdo, estamos por partir, ten la llave en caso de que algo necesites, volveremos en la noche-

-Okay mamá, estaré en cama cuando vuelvas- se burló el menor tomando las llaves. Giotto sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza.

* * *

La residencia Sawada era demasiado silenciosa, incluso las casas alrededor. Reborn observaba a Nana hacer una lista y no podía dejar de sentir pena por ella, su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza, la misma que Tsuna tenía tres años atrás.

Jamás fue amigo de Iemitsu, tampoco un enemigo, ambos eran simplemente conocidos que normalmente no podían tolerarse el uno al otro. Tenía tantas ganas de darle un tipo aquel sujeto. Sólo apareció en la vida de un completo inocente para traerle miseria, había sido egoísta, extremadamente egoísta.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y vio a la mujer salir. Iba a comprar el mandado, eso le llevaría unas horas. Observó a la mujer retirarse lo suficiente y se iba a preparar a entrar, cuando en eso vio una cabellera rubia acercándose a la casa.

-Normalmente hace unas dos o tres horas cuando sale a comprar, así que no tomemos más de dos-

"_¿Bianchi?"_ Pensó, para después ve la peli rosa parados junto a su alumno. Oh, ahora sí que el capo Vongola le debía una buena explicación.

Los vio entrar por una ventana y rápidamente se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Ahora entendía un poco más porque el cambio de actitud de Giotto, tal vez esa inútil "súper intuición" suya le había dicho algo en cuanto a la relación entre ellos.

Subiendo al árbol logró entrar por la ventana. Por los muebles, la cama y algunas otras cosas, pudo adivinar que la habitación era del castaño. Saliendo silenciosamente se dirigió al cuarto de Nana, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su alumno llegaría a ese lugar.

-Recuerden dejar todo en su lugar, no queremos levantar sospechas- se escuchó la voz de Giotto.

-Se nota que eres nuevo en esto Giotto- respondió burlonamente Bianchi.

-Pierden su tiempo si buscamos en cajones, será mejor que vayamos directo al cuarto de la mujer- Habló G y después logró escuchar como alguien subía por las escaleras. Reborn sonrió, parece ser que G pensó más rápido que los demás.

-Si lo que buscamos es una foto del padre del chico, a quién él odia, no creo que la madre tenga una foto del sujeto en cualquier lugar de la casa, sólo en un lugar donde ella lo pueda ver.-

Se escucharon más pasos para después oírlos abrir una puerta. La habitación de Tsuna posiblemente. El sicario abrió el último cajón del peinador de la mujer y ahí estaba la fotografía. Se podía ver a Nana junto a Iemitsu, ambos sonriendo, Tsuna estaba sentado sobre los hombros de su padre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Volteo la foto donde se encontraba la fecha y una pequeña nota en la esquina "Cuarto cumpleaños de Tsu-kun, primera y última salida familiar".

Oh, sí que Iemitsu era un maldito.

Se sentó sobre la cama al escuchar los pasos acercarse al cuarto y luego vio la puerta abrirse.

-Parece ser que este es el…- Giotto se congeló al ver a su tutor en el lugar.

Nadie decía nada, G y Bianchi ni siquiera se atrevieron a entrar a la habitación. Giotto apretó los puños y decidió hablar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Estaba furioso, no se molestó en ocultarlo, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿no crees?- Respondió Reborn si quitarlo los ojos de encima.

-¡¿Nos estuviste siguiendo?!-

-Te deje muy claro que no tenía tiempo para andar de niñera-

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Reborn?!-

La tensión en el cuarto se hizo a un mayor, Giotto sintió escalofríos al ver la mirada del sicario, pero eso no lo hizo bajar su postura. Observo como Reborn extendió un papel en blanco con unas letras en ella. Tomó la hoja y leyó la fecha y el pequeño mensaje escrito en él.

Eso era, era lo que habían venido a buscar. Era una foto, una familiar. Volteó la imagen, nervioso de ver los rostros y su mente se congeló al reconocer el rostro de su padre. Era oficial, Tsuna era su medio hermano.

-Mi misión incluye matar alguien relacionado con la mafia, busque cada persona pero ninguno era la persona que busca, hasta que un día Tsuna y yo nos encontramos con su madre. La reconocí, por un momento pensé que ella era la indicada porque no había más sospechosos, pero al final apareció uno más y las pruebas de ADN dirán quién es a quién debo asesinar. Vine para buscar más pistas-

-¿Quién es el otro sospechoso?- Preguntó G entrando al cuarto. Por la cara de su amigo pudo adivinar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Tsuna-

Giotto levantó la mirada rápidamente. Oh, la situación se había complicado mil veces más.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Escuchamos una conversación de Byakuran que Tsunayoshi era un espía y el medio hermano de Giotto, Bianchi se encargó de buscar información pero no dimos con nada relevante, entonces vinimos a buscar una foto del padre del chico- Siguió explicando G al ver que su amigo aún no salía del todo del trance.

-He, no me digan que fueron lo suficientemente idiotas para creer en eso-

-No podíamos estar seguros, por eso decidimos… -

-¿Por eso actuaste de tal manera frente a Tsuna?- Interrumpió Reborn al pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia su alumno.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es falso Reborn? Sólo se ha quedado con nosotros unas semanas, no podía arriesgarme, estamos hablando de Byakuran- Se defendió el rubio acercándose al mayor.

-Si hubieras preguntado te hubieras ahorrado tanto problema, ¿te olvidas que lo conocí hace tres años?-

-La gente puede cambiar muy rápido Reborn, tú más que nadie debería de saber eso-

-¿Entonces que fue esa grandiosa idea de llevarlo a Italia?-

-¡¿Qué querías que dijera Reborn?! ¿Qué se quedara aquí?-

-Oh claro, llévalo a Italia donde rápidamente será asesinado por ser el hijo ilegitimo del jefe de CEDEF, ¿tanto odio le tienes a tu medio hermano?-

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-

-Giotto, es suficiente- Interrumpió G la pelea. –Tenemos lo que buscábamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que la mujer regrese, no podemos estar seguros si se llevará las dos horas-

Giotto suspiro y volteándose golpeó la pared.

-No intentes humillarme Reborn, tu incluso pensabas en matarlo por tal de cumplir una misión. Ha… y el que tiene tanta esperanza en ti, dicen que cambiaste pero yo veo al mismo demonio desde que murió esa mujer-

Un disparo, un hoyo en la pared y Giotto sintió sangre caer por su mejilla izquierda.

-No juegues con tu suerte Giotto, la próxima vez apuntaré a tu cabeza-

Apretó los puños y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación para retirarse de la casa. Escuchó a G salir detrás de él, se alejaron del lugar sin decir nada hasta unas calles después donde Giotto se detuvo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así de Luce en frente de Reborn?-

-G- dijo Giotto sin levantar la mirada –Tsuna… Tsuna es mi hermano…-

G lo miró con tristeza, podía comprender la situación emocional en la que se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Quiero creer en las palabras de Reborn-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé…-

¿Debía preguntarle directamente? Tal vez lo negaba y fuera verdad o mentira, o existía la posibilidad de que lo aceptara y todo el misterio de descubriera.

-¿Vamos a casa?- Preguntó dándole una sonrisa. Giotto asintió y ambos se dirigieron al departamento.

* * *

Decir que estaba aburrido era poco, no encontraba nada interesante que hacer. No había nada bueno en la tele, ya se había encargado incluso de limpiar un poco el departamento para mantenerse ocupado pero no encontraba nada mejor que hacer.

Se recostó en el sillón y observaba el techo como si algo divertido fuera a ocurrir en él. Tal vez debería tomar una siesta, así el tiempo se pasaría un poco más rápido.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse cuando en eso un ruido afuera lo alarmo. Se sentó en el sofá y observó directamente a la puerta. Se había escuchado un golpe fuerte del otro lado, como si hubieran golpeado la puerta pero… al mismo tiempo no la del departamento donde se encontraba.

Se acercó poco más y logró escuchar unos susurros del otro lado del pasillo. "E-Están asaltando a Reborn!" pensó rápidamente. Tal vez sería bueno hablar a la policía… pero ¿Y si mejor salía a enfrentarlos? Aunque no podía engañarse a sí mismo… parecían ser dos sujetos, era imposible que algo les fuera hacer… ¿y que si traían armas?

Se escuchó que algo se quebró y luego las voces se alzaron, no entendía bien lo que decían pero escuchó los pasos de los sujetos, estaban huyendo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y al ver que no había nadie se asomó en el departamento del sicario.

-¿Reborn?- Preguntó nervioso, tal vez por eso habían salido corriendo.

Abrió la puerta completamente al no escuchar ningún otro ruido y entró. No se veía tanto desorden, pero notó que la televisión ya no se encontraba en su lugar. "Malditos ladrones" pensó, mientras caminaba a ver que más hacía falta. Camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la investigación de Reborn y vio los papeles desordenados, completamente distinto a como los había dejado el sicario.

Suspiró y decidió recoger las hojas del suelo. Las levantó sin darle importancia a su contenido hasta que vio un folder con una foto conocida.

-¿M-Mochida-senpai?- leyó la hoja y venía la información familiar del chico, jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera nieto de un yakuza. Abrió uno más para ver la foto de Yamamoto. Eso sí lo puso nervioso, pero al igual que Mochida, la foto estaba tachada. Soltó el aire, no sabía en qué momento dejo de respirar.

Decidió que era mejor no espiar y sólo terminar de recoger las hojas y ponerlas en su lugar. Acomodo los folders en la mesa, se dio la vuelta y estaba listo para irse pero vio una hoja más tirada en el suelo, justo detrás de donde se encontraba él hace unos minutos.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la foto de su madre. Sólo había un problema, no había tacha alguna, algo que indicara que ella no era la persona que Reborn buscaba. Rápidamente abrió los demás archivos, viendo las caras de las personas. Se sorprendió incluso al ver la suya en uno de ellos, pero al igual que los demás él había sido eliminado.

Sólo quedaba una persona y era su madre. No, podía ser verdad… ¿Reborn iba a matar a su mamá?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba asustado. La relación entre su madre y él ya no era buena pero… tampoco quería que fuera asesinada. No lo iba a permitir, antes moría el primero que dejar morir a su madre.

¿Pero que si Reborn se dirigía hacia allá en ese momento? ¿Y sí planeaba matarla hoy?

Se volteó rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y salió del edificio. Tenía que llegar rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si algo le pasaba a su madre no se lo perdonaría… ni a él mismo ni a Reborn.

Se encontraba en el centro, sólo unos minutos más y llegaría a su casa cuando en eso se chocó con alguien más.

-L-Lo siento- dijo sobándose la cabeza, por lo menos no tumbo a la otra persona y esta había sido lo suficientemente amable para sostenerlo y evitar que se cayera.

-Oh, pero si eres tu Tsunayoshi-kun-

Sintió como su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y todos sus movimientos se detuvieron. Sintió como la mano que lo sostuvo ahora apretaba su brazo para que no huyera. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una mirada que sólo hizo que su miedo se aumentara.

-Byakuran-

* * *

*Almeja: La traducción de Vongola al español, ah si no se me ocurrio nada mejor para la situación... lo siento...

Haré mi máximo esfuerzo para traerles el siguiente capitulo cuanto antes posible! Eso sí, ya no me tardaré un mes, en verdad...

Si pueden dejar un lindo review para aumentarme los ánimos se los agradecería bastante. (Perdón por no responder reviews, pero era parte de lo mismo que me consumía el tiempo la tonta escuela)

Nos leemos!


	13. Vestido Azul

_Vacaciones para mis papás significa "Es hora de poner a hacer a nuestra hija todo lo que no puede hacer durante clases!"..._

-Hablan normal-

_-Voz por bocina_-

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Vestido Azul **

-Byakuran-

No estaba seguro si el frío que sentía en su cuerpo era por los nervios o porque estaba realmente frío afuera. La mirada de Byakuran le causaba escalofríos, aunque de una extraña manera no se veía enojado. Había algo raro en su mirada y Tsuna no podía detectar que era.

-Bueno, parece ser que el pequeño travieso conejo al fin decide regresar~- Oh… no entendía como se había enamorado de ese tono cantarín al decir las cosas, era demasiado escalofriante.

-N-No- Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Correr iba a ser estúpido, no lograría llegar muy lejos. Podría gritar pero no creía que alguien alrededor lo fuera ayudar. Aunque tal vez Reborn pudiera estar cerca. Apretó los puños antes esa idea, tal vez Reborn ya no era muy buena opción… ¿o sí?

-Tsunayoshi-kun, parece ser que te gusta aprender de la manera difícil- Escuchó la voz del albino en su oído ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Sintió un golpe en la nuca y luego todo se puso negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Se quitó su sombrero mientras camina por el pasillo del edificio.

El encontrarse con Giotto había sido un dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera terminó lo que había ido hacer en primer lugar. Las palabras de Giotto lo preocuparon, no creía que Tsuna fuera un espía, pero el capo Vongola tenía razón en una cosa: la gente puede cambiar mucho en tres años.

No podía estar completamente seguro de que el castaño fuera inocente, Byakuran era conocido por ensuciar el corazón de la gente. Un claro ejemplo era Irie Souchi, un chico sencillo, inteligente y noble ahora era capaz de hacer un plan para destruir a una familia entera. Incluso al ver al chico uno podía pensar fácilmente que se era alguien amable e inseguro pero sólo era una de las caras del chico.

Gesso se conocía bien por eso, el mismo Byakuran era un gran ejemplo de alguien que mostraba una doble personalidad. ¿Podía ser que Tsuna haya caído en lo mismo?

La verdad lo dudaba, no creía que alguien pudiera fingir las sonrisas que el pequeño castaño mostraba, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que algo agradable le pasaba. Eso era lo que lo hacía mantener esperanza que el castaño era inocente.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a su habitación. La puerta está abierta, habían roto la perilla. Volteó a la habitación de enfrente para ver la puerta entre abierta. "Maldita sea" pensó mientras sacaba su pistola y entró a la habitación de su alumno.

-¡Tsuna!-

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta. La habitación estaba completamente desordenada, habían volteado el sillón, las puertas de los cuartos estaban abiertas, vasijas que se encontraban en las repisas estaban todas rotas. El sicario no bajo la guardia y se adentró más en el departamento dirigiéndose al cuarto de Giotto.

-¿Tsuna, estás aquí?- Volvió a preguntar con la esperanza de escuchar alguna respuesta

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- Se escuchó una voz afuera del lugar, parece ser que G y Giotto habían vuelto

Los vio entrar a los dos y rápidamente se dirigió a su apartamento. También habían entrado en el suyo y cabía la posibilidad de que Tsuna se haya escondido en él.

Entró y el lugar se veía con más orden comprando el de G y Giotto, no hacía falta ningún objeto aunque la posición de la televisión le parecía diferente a como estaba antes. Camino hacia su escritorio y fue cuando las cosas le parecieron sospechosas. Nada estaba acomodado a como él lo había dejado. Se acercó un poco más y se sorprendió al ver una hoja tirada en el suelo.

-Reborn, Dime que Tsuna está contigo por favor- se escuchó la voz de su alumno entrando por la puerta.

-No está aquí- respondió levantando la hoja del suelo

-¿Crees que Byakuran haya hecho todo esto? Sí Tsuna no está puede que Byakuran lo haya encontrado y vino a llevárselo o tal vez… -

-Giotto- Interrumpió Reborn a su alumno –Revisen su cosas, quién sea quien haya hecho esto vino por información-

-Ya lo hice- Respondió rápidamente acercándose a su tutor. –No teníamos nada de información respecto a Vongola en ese lugar, así que si por información vinieron estoy seguro que no encontraron nada-

-Hay algo muy extraño aquí- habló G acercándose a su amigo.

-Lo mismo pienso, la puerta de nosotros no está forzada como la de Reborn, pero la habitación de él no se ve en mal estado.- respondió Giotto viendo hacia la puerta.

-Y Tsuna no está- reafirmó Reborn.

-¿Creen que el chico haya hecho esto?- preguntó el mayor de los Gokudera.

-No- respondió Reborn –Tsuna no hubiera hecho tal desorden con tal de buscar información, además para él no era necesario forzar mi puerta para entrar-

-¿Eh?- Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Yo le di una llave- fue la única respuesta que dio el sicario.

Los instintos sobreprotectores que aún tenía Giotto sobre el castaño le dieron demasiadas ideas y preguntas que hacer al sicario, pero no era el mejor momento para ello.

-Parece ser que Byakuran nos quiere tender una trampa- Dijo Reborn quitando su mirada de la hoja para dirigirse a su alumno.

-Entonces Tsuna está con Byakuran- volvió a hablar Giotto.

El mayor de los tres simplemente asintió. Si algo también era conocido el albino es que era demasiado posesivo y que no le gustaba perder.

-¿Aún crees que Tsuna es un espía?- preguntó Reborn mirando seriamente a su alumno.

-Yo… No lo sé-

-De ti depende entonces-

-¿De mí? No te entiendo Reborn-

-Creer que Tsuna se fue con Byakuran para darle la mayor información posible o creer que está en peligro nuevamente-

El rubio se quedó sin palabras.

-Reborn… ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuándo vio a su tutor dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-A salvar al inútil de Tsuna de nuevo-

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía algo frío sobre ella pero su cuerpo se sentía cálido. Era como si estuviera… ¿en una cama?

Abrió los ojos lentamente ajustándose a la luz de su alrededor, no escuchaba ningún ruido pero sentía una presencia alado de él. Volteó rápidamente al recordar la persona que se había topado en el camino.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tsu-chan?~- Dijo la voz del albino

No dijo nada, no sabía si responder o no. Ese tono juguetón muchas veces significaba problemas y estaba seguro que se había metido en un problema muy grande.

-Oh vamos, no tienes que estar asustado. Sigo siendo el mismo Byakuran que te ama demasiado~ -

Se mordió el labio al no saber qué hacer. Le temía en gran manera al hombre frente a él, porque Byakuran Gesso era alguien con poder, alguien que siempre lograba obtener lo que quería. Pero estaba vez no se quedaría sin pelear, tal vez no era fuerte pero debía dejar en claro que el no quería estar con él, aunque tal vez eso le costara unos golpes después.

-Byakuran, me fui de la casa porque yo… -

-Estabas embobado con el asombroso Reborn- Dijo el albino afirmando los sentimientos del castaño.

-N-No… escucha- Dijo Tsuna sentándose en la cama lentamente.

-No necesitas crear más excusas Tsunayoshi-kun-

Tsuna se quedó callado. Quería explicarle, él ni siquiera sabía de Reborn cuando acompañó a Giotto, esa no era la razón por la que había huido, todo era por ese maniaco a los malvaviscos que lo estaba maltratando, pero eso iba a ser difícil de decir.

-¡Me fui por la manera en que me tratabas!- soltó rápidamente desesperado. Bueno, no había sido tan difícil.

-¿Y por eso pensaste que irte con el asesino número uno del mundo y el décimo capo Vongola de la familia mafiosa más poderosa iba a ser una mejor idea?- Le lanzó una mirada al castaño, estaba molesto.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación. Si tan sólo Tsuna no le tuviera miedo al hombre frente a él estaba seguro que ya le hubiera dado un golpe.

-Sabes Tsu-chan, eres el tipo de persona que aprender de los errores- Habló nuevamente el albino comenzando a acariciar el cabello del menor.

-¿Q-que?- respondió alejando su cabeza de la mano del otro.

-La razón por la que no te traje de vuelta en cuanto te encontré fue para que aprendieras-

-¿Aprender qué?-

-Que no hay nadie más con quien puedas estar más seguro que conmigo-

Tsuna lo observó de manera sospechosa. Podía estar enamorado de Reborn pero en todo el momento que estuvo con él se sintió perfectamente seguro, incluso tres años atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido.

-No sabes lo que dices- fue lo único que respondió Tsuna, conocía a Byakuran y podía argumentar mucho y el albino se saldría con la suya. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Oh, ¿entonces el hecho que haya planeado matar a tu madre incluso sabiendo quien es ella no significa nada para ti?-

Tsuna se mordió el labio. Eso era muy cierto y en su mente todavía existía la duda, pero confiaba en Reborn, creía en Reborn. No conocía del todo los hechos y no quería brincar a conclusiones sin conocer bien todo, pero aun así le preocupaba el bienestar de su madre.

-Y tampoco olvides que te tenía como sospechoso. Si hubiera dado positivo esa prueba estoy seguro que te hubiera aniquilado sin pensarlo dos veces- Susurró Byakuran al oído del castaño.

Tsuna rápidamente se alejó y se tapó los oídos.

-¡N-No intentes manipularme!-

Byakuran sonrió.

-No es manipulación Tsu-chan, sólo intento mostrarte la realidad de las cosas- Le quitó las manos de los oídos y nuevamente se acercó a su oído. –Eres demasiado inocente para este mundo cruel-

El castaño ya no sabía si debía moverse o quedarse ahí. Maldita sea, no era inocente. El mismo había sufrido en ese mundo cruel, no era un niño pequeño que veía todo color de rosa, sabía que el mundo era perfectamente negro y oscuro, eso lo aprendió desde muy corta edad.

-_Mi misión incluye matar alguien relacionado con la mafia, busque cada persona pero ninguno era la persona que buscaba, hasta que un día Tsuna y yo nos encontramos con su madre. La reconocí, por un momento pensé que ella era la indicada porque no había más sospechosos, pero al final apareció uno más y las pruebas de ADN dirán quién es a quién debo asesinar. Vine para buscar más pistas-_

Tsuna abrió los ojos y volteo hacia el albino para encontrarlo con una grabadora en la mano.

-¿R-Reborn?-

-_¿Quién es el otro sospechoso?-_Escuchó la voz de G… ¿eso significaba que él sabía de todo el plan?

-_Tsuna_- La voz de Reborn sonó de nuevo.

Byakuran pauso la grabación y observo al chico frente a él.

-Puede que Reborn te haya ayudado antes, pero por algo es el mejor asesino del mundo, no importa quién sea su objetivo, él mata sin pensarlo dos veces-

-P-Pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que me mataría?!-

Tomó del cabello al chico e hizo su cabeza para atrás, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Llevó más tiempo en este mundo oscuro que tú Tsuna, conozco sus actos y traiciones. Espera… ¿Quieres que te muestre de aquel chico al que tanto admiras?-

-¿G-Giotto?- preguntó tímidamente. La verdad no quería saber nada más.

El italiano oprimió nuevamente el botón de la grabadora donde la voz del sicario se escuchó nuevamente.

_-¿Por eso actuaste de tal manera frente a Tsuna?-_

-_La gente puede cambiar muy rápido Reborn, tú más que nadie debería de saber eso- _Sonó ahora la voz de Giotto.

_-¿Entonces que fue esa grandiosa idea de llevarlo a Italia?-_

_-¡¿Qué querías que dijera Reborn?! ¿Qué se quedara aquí?-_

_-Oh claro, llévalo a Italia donde rápidamente será asesinado por ser el hijo ilegitimo del jefe de CEDEF, ¿tanto odio le tienes a tu medio hermano?- _

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó Tsuna al escuchar la última oración.

-Ninguno de esos tres ha sido muy honesto contigo-

Las manos de Tsuna le temblaban. ¿Giotto era su medio hermano? No lo creería si Byakuran se lo hubiera dicho… pero ese era Reborn hablando y… ¿Qué?

-Giotto Vongola es el hijo de Iemitsu Vongola y Terza Abbado. Hace cinco años se descubrió que Iemitsu había tenido un amorío con una mujer y de eso había nacido un niño.-

-E-Es mentira-

-He escuchado que la relación entre ambas familias no es buena y que el capo Vongola tiene un cierto odio hacia su pequeño hermano, sin siquiera conocerlo-

-No es cierto-

-Parece ser que tu hermano mayor te encontró y decidió aprovechar la situación-

-¡Mientes!- gritó Tsuna mirando con odio al mayor.

-La verdad duele ¿no es así Tsu-chan?-

No quería llorar, pero algo dentro de él dolía mucho. ¿E-En verdad eran hermanos? Él sabía que se parecían… y demasiado para ser extraños, además que siempre se sentía seguro junto a él. ¿Pero entonces todo lo que Giotto hizo por él fue planeado? Si sentía tanto odio por el… como Reborn y Byakuran habían hecho… ¿Por eso lo había invitado a Italia? ¿Para que fuera asesinado?

-Creo que te he demostrado demasiada evidencia. Cuando Giotto y Reborn descubrieron el plan de cada uno decidieron trabajar juntos. Era fácil, Reborn asesinaba a tu madre y Giotto se encargaba de llevarte a Italia para que fueras torturado y luego asesinado. Al final cada uno cumplía su objetivo. No había nada que perder.-

-P-Pero R-R-Reborn- intentó defenderse nuevamente el castaño

-Deja de hacerte el inocente- La mirada que lanzó Byakuran hizo que Tsuna se callara.

El castaño bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía en qué creer o en quién. Las voces no mentían, eran ellos, los había escuchado bien. Además, había sentido la diferencia de actitud en Giotto, pero el rubio era alguien noble, amable. Reborn… sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero para él, el sicario era alguien demasiado especial. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo así?

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir un abrazo protector y un beso en su frente.

-Sé que tienes duda Tsu-chan, pero debes recordar que no importa lo que hagas, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte de este mundo cruel.-

Y por primera vez en varios meses, Tsuna creyó en las palabras de Byakuran.

* * *

Su mente estaba tan confundida. No tenía ni la menor idea de que pensar. Tsuna era si medio hermano, eso era un hecho, pero… ¿lo de Byakuran?

El hecho que Reborn dijera que era mentira lo hacía sentir aliviado en cierta manera, porque él no quería que fuera verdad, pero no podía negarlo sólo porque el sicario lo había dicho. Necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba a su abuelo.

Sacó el celular y rápidamente marcó el teléfono de memoria de Timoteo. Le escuchó timbrar unas veces hasta que la voz de la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente se oyó.

_-¿Giotto? ¿ Está todo bien?- _

-¡Abuelo! Sí, bueno…- dudó un poco en sus palabras, no, nada estaba bien.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó preocupado el mayor.

-Abuelo yo… yo no sé qué hacer-

Hubo un silencio de un minuto, donde Timoteo esperaba a que su nieto hablara y Giotto sólo deseaba que su abuelo pudiera leerle la mente.

-Encontré a mi medio hermano- dijo a voz baja, jamás le había hablado así frente a otras personas, siempre se refería a él como "el bastardo" o "aquel maldito" pero simplemente no podía hacerlo ahora.

_-¿Qué quieres decir Giotto? ¿Encontraste a Tsuna?- _

El rubio levantó una ceja ante eso, no esperaba que Timoteo conociera el nombre del castaño ¿No se suponía que era un misterio para todos?

-¿L-Lo conoces?- tartamudeo y estaba agradecido que ninguno de sus tutores estuviera con él si no sufriría grandemente las consecuencias, pero no podía haberlo evitado. ¿Su abuelo conocía a Tsuna?

-_No del todo, sólo se su nombre y conozco su cara, pero jamás lo he visto en persona- _

-¿Por qué jamás lo mencionaste y cómo es que conoces eso de él si toda la información de él había sido borrada?-

_-¿Quién crees que se encargó de borrar toda esa información hijo?- _

Giotto abrió la boca y la cerró. Se había quedado sin palabras, eso era totalmente cierto.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-_Legítimo o no, ese niño es mi nieto Giotto y no me importa lo que digan los demás, amo a ese chico desde el momento en que supe de su existencia.-_

Volvió a quedarse sin palabras al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo. En verdad que tenía un gran corazón ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo? Aunque él había hecho lo mismo pero de manera contraria. Había odiado a alguien que ni siquiera su nombre o rostro conocía.

_-¿Y cuál es el problema en que lo hayas encontrado Giotto?- _Habló nuevamente el noveno.

-E-Es algo complicado… verás, cuando llegamos a Japón él nos ayudó a llegar al departamento y al día siguiente Reborn me puso una tarea imposible de cumplir y el nuevamente apareció para ayudarme, pero a diferencia del día anterior estaba lleno de golpes. Lo llevé a nuestro departamento, Reborn llegó, al parecer se conocían y al final decidimos que era mejor hospedarlo a que regresara con Byakuran, que estaba viviendo con él-

-¿Byakuran? ¿Por qué de todo el mundo estaría con Byakuran? ¿Y cómo que conocía a Reborn?- la voz de su abuelo se escuchó con un tono de preocupación.

-No sé muy bien, Reborn lo conoció hace tres años y sólo que tuvo problemas con su familia y al final terminó viviendo con Byakuran. Después de unos meses en amantes y bueno, Byakuran comenzó a maltratarlo y él no podía escapar así que por eso decidimos protegerlo. Pero yo no tenía idea de que él era mi medio hermano…- hizo una pausa para que Timoteo pudiera reflexionar cada una de las cosas que había dicho.

-Se quedó con nosotros por varias semanas, me enseñó japonés e incluso comencé a verlo como un pequeño hermano. Es amable, tímido y algo torpe pero tiene un gran corazón. Pero hace unos días escuché una conversación de Byakuran a uno de sus subordinados diciendo que todo era un plan para sacar información de Vongola y poder vengarse por todo el dolor que causó su padre… Reborn cree que es mentira pero yo… yo ya no sé qué pensar abuelo-

Escuchó una pequeña risa del otro lado y se sintió confundido.

_-¿Así que tiene un gran corazón eh? Tal y como me lo imaginé al ver sus ojos- _

-¡Abuelo!-

-_Lo siento Giotto, pero debes de decirlo tú. Tú has convivido con él más tiempo con él ¿Dondé se encuentra ahora?-_

-No lo sé, esta tarde el departamento estaba completamente desordenado y el de Reborn estaba abierto. Reborn sospecha que Byakuran nos intenta tender una trampa y que de seguro está con él.-

_-¿Y qué es lo que tú crees?-_

Se quedó callado nuevamente. Maldita sea, es que no sabía en qué pensar. El Tsuna que él conoció no era alguien capaz de hacer algo así, el chico ni siquiera podía ver un animal morir sin sentir lastima. Pero nuevamente le entraba la duda… ¡Todo era tan confuso!

_-Escucha Giotto, no necesitas una gran súper intuición para tomar la decisión. ¿Qué sí el chico es inocente? Lo habrías dejado ser devorado por una de las personas más fuertes de la actualidad.-_

-Yo…-

Recordaba las sonrisas tímidas de Tsuna, sus ojos al despertar de una pesadilla, al recordar algo sobre su familia. El calor que sentía en su pecho al ver al pequeño sonreírle y el "gracias" que le dijo la noche anterior con tanta sinceridad. Se estaba arriesgando, pero creyendo en esas pequeñas cosas. Tomó su decisión.

-Yo voy a creer en Tsuna-

_-Entonces no esperes demasiado y ve a salvar a mi nieto.- _

* * *

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y sin detener su paso contestó.

-Más vale que sea importante-

_-¡S-Señor! Hablamos para notificarle que sus pruebas de paternidad ya están listas. Puede pasar a recogerlas hoy mismo si así lo desea_- Escuchó la voz de la secretaria, quién estaba completamente nerviosa.

-¿No se supone que estarían dentro de una semana?-

_-L-Las pruebas de paternidad en cierta manera son más rápidas… Sólo se requiere de un día para asegurarse que los resultados sean ciertos- _

-¿Cuáles son los resultados?- No tenía tiempo de ir a recogerlos ahora. Mentiría si no dijera que estaba preocupado. Conocía los juegos sucios de Byakuran y cualquier minuto perdido era darle ventaja al albino. Debía de encontrar a Tsuna cuanto antes.

-Lamento que no puedo informarle por teléfono señor… usted necesita…-

-¿Cuáles son los resultados?- preguntó nuevamente cambiando su tono de voz.

-¡Ah! ¡Positivos! ¡Los resultados dieron positivos!-

Colgó sin escuchar nada más. Maldita sea. Había estado viviendo con la persona que debía asesinar y para ser peor, planeaba salvar a esa persona que debía matar. Estaba seguro, quien quiera que quisiera asesinar a Tsuna no era por su relación con Byakuran. Era por ser el hijo ilegítimo de Iemitsu. ¿Pero quién podía ser?

¿Terza? No, esa mujer odiaba a la otra familia y aunque haya lanzado una amenaza muy fuerte contra Nana Sawada estaba seguro que no hubiera mandado a matar al hijo. Ella no era una mujer fría de corazón, no iba a matar a un inocente por una estupidez que su esposo cometió. Pensar en Timoteo era absurdo y podía incluso llegar a creer que Iemitsu esté detrás de esto pero era una opción demasiado baja.

-¿Reborn?-

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esa voz. Volteó su mirada hacia la fuente para encontrase con la misma madre de su objetivo a matar.

-¿Sí?-

-T-Tsu-kun… ¿Dónde está Tsu-kun? – preguntó torpemente la mujer. Pudo ver la preocupación en ella y estaba seguro conocía su nombre al haberlos escuchado aquel día en el supermercado.

-No lo sé- respondió fríamente. No conocía a la mujer y la verdad no se iba a detener a compadecerse por ella. La verdad era cruel pero era la verdad.

-¿E-Está bien?- Dijo abrazando la bolsa que llevaba en sus brazos.

-No lo sé- volvió a repetir.

-P-Por favor… cuida a mi hijo- y fue ahí cuando vio una lágrima caer de los ojos de aquella mujer. –Sé que no soy una buena madre, pero él no tiene la culpa y él es un hijo maravilloso y… él no se merece a alguien como yo. Por favor, sólo cuida a mi niño…-

Bajo su sombrero para ocultar su mirada. Tomo una de sus patillas rizadas, estirándola y dejándola rizarse de nuevo al soltarla.

-Eso no necesita pedirlo Nana-san-

Nana abrió los ojos y por primera vez en desde que Tsuna se había ido de la casa, sonrió.

-Gracias-

Y con eso Reborn continuó con su camino.

* * *

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se despertó inmediatamente. Se sentó en la cama para encontrar a Byakuran acostado junto a él comiendo unos malvaviscos. Quien sea quien haya entrado, de seguro sólo vino a entregar el paquete.

-¿Te sientes mejor Tsu-chan?~-

El nombrado suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No estaba nada bien, su mente y sus sentimientos eran un caos. En cierta manera había pensado que si seguía argumentado con Byakuran en que todo era mentira, sólo le diría más cosas hasta que se lo creyera y la verdad no quería creerse nada de lo que el albino le dijera. A veces la ignorancia era una bendición.

El problema era que escuchando o no al líder de los Gesso, se iba a quedar atrapado con él-

-Byakuran- habló viendo fijamente a su antiguo amante –Tú eres un líder mafioso… con tus órdenes has asesinado a personas ¿Qué es lo que te diferencia a ti de ellos?

-Oh~ Eso es muy fácil. La diferencia es que yo amo a Tsu-chan. Giotto-kun lo dijo claramente ¿no? Él te odiaba sin siquiera conocerte y Reborn-kun… umh bueno es un poco más difícil su caso ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Reborn-kun no ama a Tsu-chan-

En eso tenía razón. Jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y los besos no significaban que lo fuera a amar. El sicario le había dicho que no se tomaría lo de ellos en juego, pero jamás prometió amarlo o quererlo como Tsuna lo quería a él. Incluso, a veces sentía que Reborn seguía enamorado de Luce.

-El problema es que Tsu-chan ama a Reborn-kun-

Suspiró nuevamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no podía controlar sus emociones.

-Alguien desea matarte- habló nuevamente el albino –y no puedes confiar en aquellos dos. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Italia? Yo te puedo proteger-

-¿Italia?-

-La razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti Tsu-chan. Si prometes venir y quedarte conmigo, yo te protegeré, porque no será la única vez que intenten matarte.-

Vivir con Byakuran nuevamente en cierta manera no le agradaba del todo la idea. Pero tenía razón. El albino lo amaba y él lo sabía, a su manera, pero lo amaba. Tal vez… huir con Byakuran no era la mejor opción. Pero ese sentimiento dentro de él le decía que no había otra cosa por hacer que aceptar la petición del albino.

-De acuerdo-

-¡Bien! ¡Tsu-chan vivirá conmigo de nuevo!-

Sonrió al verla felicidad del otro. A veces simplemente no sabía si sonreír o asustarse cada vez que Byakuran actuaba como niño.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-

-Mañana en la tarde-

Espera… eso era demasiado pronto.

* * *

En cuanto a la madre de Giotto, lo pensé por mucho tiempo pero no me imaginaba a Oregano y a Elena casadas con él! hehe y menos amenazando a Nana... así que decidí crear a esa supuesta esposa... Y si se preguntan porque ese título... bueno fue la canción que use para inspirarme así que al final decidí ponerla como título.

Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! Faltan pocos capitulos! hehehe

Dejen un lindo review para hacerme saber que les parecio, ne? c:

**kathe3999:** Hehehe, terminarlo así lo hacia más interesante! (?) Bueno no... perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado! :)

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
